Kazoku
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: AU. Cerita saat-saat Souji sudah berkeluarga dengan...dengan siapa yah? -ketawa gaje- Celebrating my 20th fic, dan tribute to all SouNao fans!
1. Chapter 1: Happiness

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Happiness**

Pria berambut abu-abu itu menghela nafas lega sembari meletakkan pena tintanya dan menaruh lembaran berkas terakhir di atas tumpukan di mejanya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah ke kursi dan melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Tangannya naik ke atas kepala, memijat keningnya yang yang terasa berat karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Di saat ia letih seperti ini, yang ia dambakan adalah secangkir kopi hangat, kudapan lezat, dan...

"Souji?"

...kehadiran istrinya tercinta.

Souji mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sang istri memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia membawa nampan berisi camilan biasa—secangkir kopi hangat dan sepiring wafel yang baru matang. Pria itu menegakkan punggungnya lagi dan mengambil minumannya, sementara wanita berambut biru gelap itu meletakkan kudapannya di atas meja.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya wanita anggun itu, menatap tumpukan berkas yang sudah rapi diperiksa.

"Ya...kalau tahu pekerjaan sebagai jaksa itu mengharuskan untuk bisa memeriksa berkas-berkas sebanyak ini, aku tidak mau mengambil jurusan hukum waktu kuliah dulu..." keluh Souji setelah meminum kopinya seteguk.

Wanita itu malah tertawa. "Lho, kan kamu yang bersikeras bilang kalau kamu mau mencoba membantu pekerjaanku?"

"Iya, kau dan pekerjaanmu sebagai detektif," sang jaksa mencibir. "Mana Akira? Sudah tidur?"

"Sedang nonton televisi di ruang tamu. Hari ini juga dia bersemangat sekali..."

"Iya, karena Mama Naoto-nya tercinta ada di rumah, jadi dia berusaha sebaik mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu supaya bisa menggantikan saat-saat kamu tugas keluar kota dan tidak pulang-pulang."

Wajah Naoto memerah. "Maaf..."

"Tidak usah minta maaf," Souji menyendoki sirup mapelnya supaya merata ke seluruh wafel. "Aku tahu kau dan sifat penuh keadilanmu memang susah dipisahkan. Aku juga memilih pekerjaan ini supaya mengerti perasaanmu kan..."

"Iya tapi..." sang detektif wanita itu menunduk sedih, "...seandainya aku ini ibu rumah tangga biasa, pasti aku bisa meluangkan lebih banyak waktu dengan Akira...juga denganmu."

"Kalau kau ibu rumah tangga biasa, kau pasti akan cepat gendut dan aku tak mau menikahimu."

Naoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Soalnya kamu menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah, jadinya gampang gemuk. Kurasa aku lebih suka kamu punya pekerjaan dan tetap kurus, seperti saat ini," jelas Souji dengan senyum usil.

Wanita berambut biru gelap itu tertawa mendengar penjelasannya. "Dasar..."

"Besok ada tugas keluar kota lagi, 'kan? Bisa pulang sebelum acara reuni?" tanya Souji sambil melahap wafelnya.

"Aku tak menjamin apa-apa, tapi akan kuusahakan. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk berkumpul dengan yang lainnya..." sahut Naoto mantap.

"Baguslah...jangan memaksakan diri."

"Kau juga."

Keduanya bertukar senyum. Souji meraih pipi istrinya, mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekat. Naoto, sebagai istri yang baik, patuh dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Saat wajah keduanya semakin dekat, dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba saja...

"Mamaaaaaaa!!!"

Detektif wanita itu langsung mendorong wajahnya dari suaminya. Keduanya memandang ke arah pintu dan menemukan anak laki-laki berusia tak kurang dari tujuh tahun berdiri di ambang pintu. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, piyamanya sedikit kebesaran di badannya, dan tampangnya polos.

"Akira...ada apa?" tanya Naoto, menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Mau itu juga..." Akira menunjuk wafel di meja Souji, yang baru setengah dimakan.

"Iya, iya...akan Mama buatkan..."

"Atau," Souji menyela, "Akira duduk di pangkuan papa dan makan wafel ini sama-sama. Mau?"

Bocah yang lebih mirip dengan ibunya itu mengangguk senang dan langsung berlari ke arah ayahnya. Souji membiarkan anaknya itu duduk di pangkuannya dan menyuapinya dengan wafel. Naoto menggelengkan kepala, luluh melihat wajah imut Akira.

"Mama juga mau?" Akira menawarkan.

"Mau, kalau Akira yang menyuapkan," sahut Naoto menggoda.

"Kalau begitu sini, biar Akira bisa nyuapin..."

Souji tertawa, tapi toh dia memberikan sendoknya kepada Akira. Naoto mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mendekati meja kerja suaminya lagi. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti permintaan putranya yang lucu itu, karena tak ada yang tahu kapan dia akan meninggalkan bocah itu selamanya, resiko sebagai detektif yang selalu menantang bahaya. Walau ia selalu berusaha untuk terus berjuang hidup demi buah hatinya dengan Souji itu.

Malam itu dilewati keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu bersama, sebelum sang ibu meninggalkan rumah pagi-pagi sekali untuk menjalankan pekerjaanya.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

Akira terbangun ketika jam dinding di kamarnya tepat menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ia langsung turun dari kasurnya yang nyaman dan berlari keluar kamar, memasuki pintu kamar orang tuanya, berharap orang yang diharapkannya masih tertidur pulas di sana.

Tapi harapannya tak terkabul.

Ranjang Souji dan Naoto sudah kosong dan dirapikan sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Akira menghela nafas sedih dan menutup pintu lagi. Ia berjalan ke ruang makan, di mana ia bisa melihat ayahnya sedang memasak sesuatu yang lezat jika aroma memang tidak bisa menipu. Pria berambut keabu-abuan itu menoleh ketika melihat putra semata wayangnya duduk di atas kursi meja makan.

"Pagi, Akira...tumben bangun pagi."

Akira mengangguk. "Akira mau mengantar Mama sebelum keluar rumah, tapi Mama perginya terlalu pagi terus..." katanya sambil meraih segelas susu sapi dari nampan di atas meja itu.

Souji tersenyum. Ia menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya dan menuangkan makan pagi buatannya—nasi omelet—di atas piring. Setelah melepaskan celemek dan mencuci tangan, sang kepala keluarga itu membawakan sarapan ke meja makan. Akira menaruh lap makan di pangkuannya dan segera menyendoki nasi itu. Souji menyalakan televisi supaya bisa menonton siaran berita pagi.

"Papa..." Akira memanggil.

"Ya?" sahut Souji, masih fokus menonton berita tentang kondisi ekonomi saat ini sambil terus memasukkan nasi omelet ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa Mama tidak berhenti dari pekerjaannya saja sih?"

Mendengar hal itu, pria berusia tiga-puluhan itu langsung tersedak. Akira, sebagai anak yang baik dan taat pada orang tua, segera memberikan segelas air putih untuk ayahnya. Setelah menenangkan diri dari kejutan tiba-tiba itu, Souji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka Mama jadi detektif?"

"Suka sih...Mama keren," Akira tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu pupus saat ia melanjutkan, "...tapi Akira kesepian tidak ada Mama..."

Souji tersenyum kecil. Ia mengerti perasaan anaknya itu. Ia juga merasa sedikit kesepian setiap kali pulang dan hanya melihat Akira di rumah. Tapi dia tidak rela membuat Naoto sedih karena berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Akhirnya, Souji hanya bisa mengelus rambut Akira dan menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan sarapannya dan segera berganti baju seragam sekolah.

* * *

Sementara itu, Naoto sudah berada di kota Hiroshima. Ia menoleh ke sana-kemari, mencari orang yang akan menjemputnya. Sesekali, ia melihat jam tangannya. Ia baru saja sampai, tapi itu bukan berarti ia bisa bersantai-santai. Ada kasus yang harus segera ia selesaikan dan...

"Ah...Detektif Seta?"

Wanita itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang polisi wanita muda menghampirinya. Ia langsung tahu bahwa wanita itu yang ditugaskan menjemput dan mengantarkannya ke lokasi kasus kali ini.

"Cepat sekali anda datang...apakah anda menunggu lama?" tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak, saya baru saja turun dari kereta tadi," jawab Naoto sama sopannya.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu, saya rasa kita langsung saja ke markas kepolisian Hiroshima. Bagaimana menurut anda?"

"Ya, tentu saja," sang detektif tersenyum. _Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?_

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di sebuah SD di kota Tokyo.

Akira berjalan keluar kelasnya. Ia tampak berjalan sambil melamun. Pikirannya dipenuhi bayangan Mama Naoto-nya tercinta. _Ini sudah hari keempat sejak Mama pergi ke Hiroshima...Mama makan yang benar nggak ya? Ukh...Akira kangen Mama...mau meluk Mama..._

Akira menggeleng, berusaha keras tidak memikirkan tentang ibunya. Ia berjalan keluar daerah sekolahnya, berjalan kaki ke arah rumahnya yang memang dekat dengan sekolah itu.

Saat ia melewati sebuah gang, beberapa lelaki berpostur sangar dan menakutkan melihatnya berjalan melewati daerah tersebut. Para lelaki itu bertukar pandang dan tersenyum berbahaya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Akira. Sebagai putra detektif terkenal dan jaksa terhormat, bocah cilik itu rupanya mewarisi insting orang tuanya. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan orang-orang berbahaya itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Om-om mau apa?" tanya Akira, waspada. Dia sudah sering diperingatkan oleh Mama Naoto supaya tidak menuruti permintaan orang asing, dan mencurigai orang dewasa terutama yang penampilannya mengerikan seperti mereka, karena terkadang kau bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya.

"Hei bocah...kelihatannya kamu anak orang kaya ya?" salah satu penjahat berbicara.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Serahkan uangmu!" pria lainnya berteriak mengancam.

"Akira tidak bawa uang, Akira tidak diperbolehkan bawa uang oleh Papa."

"Oh?" orang pertama tadi tersenyum mengerikan. "Tapi kau bisa jadi uang."

Selagi Akira mengernyit, mencoba mengartikan kata-kata penjahat itu, salah satu komplotan mereka mendekati Akira dari belakang dan segera membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah dilumuri obat tidur. Dalam sekajap saja, obat itu memulai efeknya dan membuat anak kecil tak berdaya itu tertidur.

* * *

PRANG!

Souji tersentak. Baru saja dia akan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya di Kantor Kejaksaan Tokyo, figura foto yang biasa ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya terjatuh. Pria berambut abu-abu itu segera mengambil foto dari dalam kaca yang pecah dan tiba-tiba saja perasannya tidak enak begitu ia memandangi wajah imut Akira dalam foto itu.

_Kenapa ini? Aku mendapat firasat buruk..._

Tak lama, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Souji meraihnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Dari layar tertera nama Akira, namun yang menjawab adalah suara orang lain yang tak dikenalnya, dan suara itu terdengar berbahaya.

"Halo? Dengan orang tua bocah yang bernama Akira?"

Souji langsung membuat kesimpulan awal. "Ya? Siapa ini? Kalian apakan putraku?"

"Tenanglah, dia hanya tertidur, tapi sekarang dia kami jadikan sandera."

"Kalian—APA!?" teriakan Souji tadi membuat beberapa teman sesama jaksanya kaget dan melongok ke dalam kantornya.

"Heh, dia takkan kami apa-apakan...tapi kalau kau tidak membawakan uang tebusan mungkin kami akan menjualnya untuk dijadikan budak..."

Souji menahan amarah. Giginya gemeretak sangking ia berusaha bersabar. "Baiklah...kalian mau tebusan berapa?" tanyanya tenang.

"Sebentar...kurasa 300 juta yen cukup?"

"GILA! Mana mungkin aku--"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" sang penculik membentak balik. "Bawakan saja uangnya, aku tak peduli kau dapat dari mana. Yang penting, kau tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anakmu kan?"

"...baiklah! Di mana harus kubawa uangnya?"

"Gudang belakang di daerah pelabuhan Odaiba...batas waktunya sampai jam 12 nanti malam. Ingat, kalau kau terlambat, kami akan langsung menjualnya ke agen perdagangan anak...dan jangan panggil polisi, karena kami akan langsung membunuh anakmu kalau kau kau membawa mereka untuk menangkap kami."

Panggilan terputus. Souji mematikan ponselnya dan menendang meja kerjanya karena terlalu marah. Semua berkas dan alat kerjanya yang ia letakkan di atas meja langsung jatuh dan berserakkan di mana-mana. "SIAL!" teriaknya penuh kekesalan.

"Seta-san? Kenapa kau?" tanya salah satu jaksa temannya.

"Putraku diculik. Aku harus segera memiliki uang sebanyak 300 juta atau mereka akan menjualnya! Sial, di mana aku bisa menemukan uang sebanyak itu?!" Souji menjelaskan, emosinya meledak-ledak.

"Di-diculik?! Gawat dong!" seorang jaksa wanita terlihat ketakutan dan cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau minta istrimu yang detektif itu untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini?" jaksa lainnya memberi ide.

"Aku tidak tahu...ia sedang bertugas di luar kota sekarang..."

Tiba-tiba, telepon kantor yang ada di meja Souji berbunyi. Pria yang sedang kalut itu segera menerimanya. "Halo, Jaksa Seta di sini..."

"Souji?"

Souji tersentak. "Naoto?!"

"Souji, aku berusaha menelpon ke ponselmu tapi sepertinya mati...tapi sudahlah. Aku akan segera pulang, kasus ini lebih mudah dari dugaanku."

"Baguslah...karena aku sedang butuh bantuanmu...sangat."

"Kenapa?"

"Akira...Akira diculik."

Hening sejenak, sebelum suara memekakan telinga terdengar dari telepon itu. "APA?! AKIRA DICULIK!?" Naoto terdengar panik, marah dan cemas. Semua campur aduk dalam suaranya. "Aku segera ke sana! Mereka akan menyesal telah berani menculik Akira!"

"Dengar dulu, Naoto, mereka bilang--"

TUT TUT TUT...

Hubungan terputus. Souji menghela nafas berat dan berbalik. Ia melihat teman-teman sekantornya memandang ke arahnya, penasaran. "Dia bisa pulang, tapi...aku ragu dia bisa menyelesaikan hal ini...dia emosi sekali tadi," terangnya sedih.

"Percayalah pada istrimu," salah satu jaksa menghampiri Souji dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kalaupun kalian tidak bisa...kami akan menyiapkan uang untuk membantumu."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa! Kau sudah sering membantu kami, Seta-san! Wajar saja kalau kami sekarang ingin membantumu...yah, anggap saja balas budi," jaksa wanita tadi tersenyum.

Jaksa berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum lega. Ternyata teman-temannya itu peduli padanya, sama seperti teman-temannya dulu di masa SMU dulu...Souji menggeleng kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Terima kasih, semuanya..."

"Tak apa! Sekarang, lebih baik kau jemput istrimu, setelah itu kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya," mereka memberi saran.

"Baiklah. Maaf aku meninggalkan kantor. Doakan aku."


	3. Chapter 3: Retaking

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Makasih udah ngereview fic saya yang gaje ini -terharu- Maaf buat semua yang udah nungguin chppie 3 ini dilanjutin sampe kayak kucing beranbak di depan kompie (iya kan feny-san? :D) Sudahlah. Enjoy guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Retaking**

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan stasiun. Sang pengemudi, yang tak lain adalah sang jaksa kehormatan, langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke dalam stasiun. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu. Melihat ke arah jam, ia memutuskan untuk menanyai petugas stasiun kapan kereta dari Hiroshima akan tiba, ketika...

"SOUJI!"

Souji menoleh dan menemukan Naoto berlari ke arahnya. Setelah sang detektif berhenti sambil terengah-engah karena ia berlari-lari sambil membawa tas berat, wanita itu berbicara. "Bagaimana Akira? Ceritakan padaku detailnya!"

"Iya, tenang saja...sekarang kita ke mobil, akan kuceritakan di jalan," sang pria membawa istrinya memasuki mobil mereka.

Dalam perjalanan, Souji menceritakan apa yang dikatakan sang penculik kepadanya. Naoto mendengarkan dengan serius sambil terus memikirkan rencana bagus untuk menyelamatkan putranya sekaligus menghukum manusia-manusia kurang ajar yang telah berani menculik Akira.

"...dan mereka langsung menutup telponnya, tanpa membiarkanku untuk membicarakan tentang hal ini," kata Souji, menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sang jaksa menoleh sedikit dan melihat bahwa istrinya itu tengah melamun. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah jalan di hadapannya, tapi pikirannya sudah pergi ke mana-mana. Melapaskan satu tangan dari setir, ia menjentikkan jarinya ke depan wajah Naoto, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Melamun siang-siang nanti kesambet lho," ledek Souji.

"Aa...maaf," Naoto tersipu malu.

"Kenapa sih? Kau daritadi tidak mendengarkan aku. Aku tahu kau mencemaskan Akira, tapi sekarang kita harus fokus mencari cara untuk membebaskannya."

"Ah tidak...aku...hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau aku berhenti saja dari pekerjaanku ini?"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Souji langsung tidak konsen dan memelencengkan mobilnya, nyaris menabrak dua mobil lain yang ada di jalan tol itu. Naoto sampai kaget dan memekik tanpa suara. Untung saja dengan cepat pria itu langsung fokus dan mengemudikan mobilnya secara biasa.

"Ha-hati-hati dong!" seru Naoto, masih was-was karena tadi hampir celaka.

"Eh yah...sori," Souji nyengir bersalah. "Aku kaget kamu bilang seperti itu. Bukankah menjadi detektif adalah cita-citamu? Kau sangat menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan ingin menumpas segala macam kriminalitas, makanya kau masuk jurusan hukum dan sekarang jadi detektif..."

"Iya tapi...apa artinya aku jadi detektif yang berniat melindungi negara dari kejahatan tapi anakku sendiri malah terkena tindak kejahatan? Kalau aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku aku pasti bisa menemani Akira...dan mencegah hal ini terjadi," jelas sang detektif.

Souji tersenyum. _Wanita yang tulus...tak salah aku memilih dia jadi pasangan hidupku. _Ia mengelus kepala Naoto, yang langsung membuatnya jengkel karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Setengah tertawa, Souji berkata, "Kalau itu keputusanmu, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita turuti saja permintaan mereka atau kau ada rencana lain?"

"Tentu saja kita tidak akan memberikan uang sebanyak itu kepada mereka. Bisa rugi besar," Naoto menggumam. Ia melipat tangannya dan melanjutkan, "Menurutku mereka tidak punya senjata api...paling Cuma pisau lipat atau semacamnya. Dan mereka tidak akan melukai Akira, kalau mereka menginginkan uang itu."

"Dan? Kau punya rencana apa? Waktu kita Cuma 8 jam sebelum tengah malam."

Wanita berambut gelap itu berpikir sejenak. Ia menoleh mencari sesuatu di dalam mobil itu. "Koper ini..." Naoto menarik sebuah koper yang diletakkan Souji di kursi belakang. "Isinya berkas-berkas ya?"

Souji melihatnya dari kaca spion dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya. Kamu kan tahu kadang-kadang aku harus membawa berkas-berkas pulang ke rumah..."

"Bagus. Kita bisa pakai ini..." Naoto tersenyum seraya meletakkan koper itu di pangkuannya. "Kau belum panggil polisi kan?"

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Baguslah. Karena..." sang ibu rumah tangga merangkap detektif wanita terkenal tersenyum dingin sambil memeriksa laras pistolnya. "...Sang Tantei Ouji ini akan membuat mereka bertekuk lutut...ah, tidak, menyembah minta ampun."

Souji tertawa. "Itu kan gelar kamu yang lama...sekarang bukannya Joo no Tantei?"

"Ah terserahlah. Yang itu kurang enak di dengar sih...sekarang kita ke pelabuhan. Rencana akan segera dilaksanakan."

"Iya, iya..."

* * *

Di dalam sebuah gudang tak terpakai di daerah pelabuhan Teluk Tokyo, tampak seorang bocah diikat di sebuah kursi sementara para penculiknya berdiri mengelilinginya. Akira tenang saja meski ia tahu situasinya sangat membahayakan. Tapi ia yakin, Papa dan Mama-nya akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Tinggal 7 jam sebelum batas waktu..." kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil melihat ke arah arloji di tangannya.

"Hei bocah, sepertinya orang tuamu tak kan menjemputmu," penculik yang lain menyeringai. Tampaknya dia ketuanya.

"Sepertinya mereka lebih sayang uang daripada kamu!" ledek pria lainnya, diiringi tawa teman-temannya.

Akira diam saja. Dia tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Hal yang wajar bahwa orang tua menakut-nakuti anak-anak sepertinya. Ia tahu bahwa Papa Mama-nya sangat sayang kepadanya, dan mereka pasti akan menjemputnya, lalu menjebloskannya ke penjara atau apalah.

"Hei bocah! Katakan sesuatu!" bentak salah satu penculik.

"Memangnya om-om mau Akira bilang apa?" tanya Akira polos.

"Ya nangis kek! Teriak-teriak ketakutan kek! Minta tolong kek! Apalah gitu!"

"Memangnya harus yah?"

"Heh kamu ini sedang disandera! Kami bisa menjualmu kalau kami mau, tahu! Paniklah sedikit!"

"Akira tidak panik. Akira yakin Papa Mama pasti menolong Akira!"

Senewen karena bocah ini sama sekali tidak ketakutan, salah satu penculik menodongkan pisau lipatnya ke arah tenggorokannya. "Menangislah! Buat kami merasa senang bahwa kau ketakutan!" ancamnya, diiringi tawa mengerikan komplotannya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu gudang itu. Naoto sudah tiba di sana, dengan koper di tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah para pria kasar yang telah berani menculik putra semata wayangnya. Seperti yang ia duga, para penculik itu tak memiliki senjata selain pisau lipat. Akira juga tidak diapa-apakan—yah setidaknya tak ada satupun luka dari benda tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya si ketua penculik.

"Aku ibu dari anak itu. Lepaskan Akira! Aku sudah membawa uang yang kalian minta!" seru Naoto sambil menunjukkan koper yang dibawanya.

"Heh, bagaimana kami bisa tahu kalau kau tak akan mengambil uangnya setelah kami melepaskan bocah ini?"

"Akan kuletakkan di sini dan aku akan mundur beberapa meter dari tempat koper ini. Kalau Akira sudah sampai ke tempatku, kalian baru boleh membuka kopernya. Bagaimana?"

Para penculik itu saling pandang sebelum mengangguk setuju. Salah satu dari mereka melepaskan ikatan Akira sementara Naoto meletakkan kopernya dan berjalan mundur agak jauh dari lokasi koper itu. Bocah berambut itu berjalan pelan ke arah ibunya, sedikit ragu akan segala hal yang berjalan terlalu mudah ini.

"Akira, cepat kemari," Naoto merentangkan tangannya, menyambut putranya. "Tidak apa, kau tenang saja..."

Merasa yakin dengan ucapan ibunya, Akira berlari ke arah Naoto dan langsung memeluk wanita bertubuh kecil itu. Ketegarannya langsung runtuh dan bocah itu langsung menangis tersedu-sedu, layaknya anak kecil lemah yang ketakutan karena kehilangan perasaan terlindungi dari orang tuanya.

"Huweeeeeeeng...Mamaaaaaaa....!" katanya sambil tersendat-sendat. "Akira—Akira pikir Mama benar-benar...benar-benar tidak akan menjemput Akiraaaaaa....hueeee..."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Akira kan tahu aku sayang sekali sama Akira..." kata Naoto lembut. Ia balik memeluk Akira, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Hiks...Papa...Papa di mana? Kenapa Papa tidak ada?"

"Um...Souji ada di--"

"HEI! APA-APAAN INI!?"

Naoto spontan menarik mundur Akira agar berlindung di belakangnya. Penculik-penculik itu sudah membuka koper yang mereka kira berisi uang. Tapi nyatanya isinya hanyalah dokumen-dokumen milik Souji. Dengan marah, si ketua penculik membanting koper itu sehingga isinya berserakkan.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau menipu kami!" bentaknya marah.

"Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan putraku tanpa membayar kalian, kenapa tidak?" sahut Naoto, tersenyum menantang.

Kesal, para penculik itu mengeluarkan pisau-pisau mereka, siap menyerang Naoto dan Akira. Naoto sudah menarik pistolnya, tapi ia sembunyikan lagi begitu salah satu dari penjahat itu tergeletak pingsan di tanah. Komplotannya kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Saat itulah mereka menyadari kehadiran Souji di sana. Pria itu telah memukul tengkuk penculik tadi sampai pingsan.

"Siapa kau!?" salah satu penculik keheranan.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," kata Souji.

Belum sempat si penculik membalas, satu tinju keras ke arah perut mementalkan penculik itu dan membuatnya pingsan. Souji mengambil ancang-ancang dan menjatuhkan penculik berikutnya. Satu demi satu, para pria biadab itu tumbang oleh Souji. Si ketua mencoba melukainya dengan pisau di tangan, tapi Souji dengan sigap menendang jatuh pisaunya dan meninju wajah si penculik.

Begitu perkelahian yang dimenangkan oleh sang jaksa itu selesai, Naoto menggandeng Akira dan berjalan menghampiri pria berambut abu-abu itu.

"Kerja bagus, Souji," Naoto tersenyum.

"Trims," jawab Souji, membalas senyuman istrinya.

"Papa...Papa juga datang?" Akira takjub.

"Yah, tadi kami datang berdua. Mama-mu ini menyuruh Papa mencari jalan belakang supaya bisa menyusup ke tengah-tengah mereka sementara dia sendiri menipu mereka dengan koper itu," jelas Souji panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak lupa menelpon polisi, kan, tadi?" tanya Naoto, memberi satu pukulan ke arah penculik yang masih sadar supaya penculik itu pingsan lagi.

"Sudah. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."

Naoto mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Akira, yang masih terkesima melihat aksi Papa-nya tercinta tadi. Wanita itu berlutut di depan putranya agar tinggi mereka sama. Ia menepuk pundak Akira sedikit.

"Akira? Kau tak apa?"

"Ah...iya. Akira baik-baik saja."

"Akira...maafkan Mama, ya?" kata sang ibu seraya memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Akira bertanya dengan heran.

"Maafkan Mama...karena tidak bisa berada di samping Akira. Seandainya Mama tidak sibuk, pasti peristiwa ini tak akan terjadi..."

Akira terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Tidak apa..."

"Meski begitu, maaf saja tak cukup....makanya Mama...akan berhenti bekerja menjadi detektif."

Akira tersentak. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naoto. "Kenapa? Kenapa Mama mau berhenti?!"

"Kami sudah mendiskusikannya, dan untuk mencegah hal semacam ini terulang lagi padamu...kami memutuskan bahwa salah satu dari kami harus berhenti bekerja dari pekerjaan kami yang terlalu padat untuk menemanimu sehari-harinya," terang Souji. "Dan...Naoto bersikeras untuk berhenti jadi detektif dan menungguimu di rumah."

Akira tak percaya. Keinginannya selama ini akhirnya terkabul. Keinginannya supaya bisa selalu melihat Mama-nya di rumah, dan menyambut Papa-nya bersama Naoto...akhirnya bisa terkabul. Tapi entah kenapa, ada sedikit ganjalan di hati Akira. Ia merasa agak...tidak setuju dalam keputusan ini.

"Akira? Kenapa?" Naoto mengamati wajah bocah itu.

"Uhm...Mama...Akira..." kata-kata Akira terputus saat ia melihat salah satu penculik bangkita dan menerjang ke arah mereka dengan sebilah pisau di tangan. Dalm kondisi seperti itu, bocah itu spontan berteriak, "MAMA! PAPA! AWAS!!!"

Naoto dan Souji tersentak. Keduanya menoleh tapi terlambat. Pisau itu sudah menusuk Naoto, menembus ginjal kirinya. Sang jaksa, melihat hal itu, langsung bertindak yaitu dengan menghajar sang penyerang dengan bertubi-tubi, tanpa ampun. Sementara, Naoto terjatuh dan darahnya mulai berceceran ke lantai gudang itu. Akira langsung menangis, menolak kenyataan yang terjadi dalam sekejap itu.

"Mama! Mama!" panggilnya. "Mama! Bertahanlah!"

Souji, yang sudah selesai membuat sang penjahat sekarat, menghampiri istrinya lagi. "Sial...darahnya tidak mau berhenti...!"

Saat itu juga, terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Sekitar 10 lebih polisi menyeruak masuk ke dalam gudang itu. Beberapa terkejut melihat tumpukan penculik pingsan di dalam sana. Souji, merasa bahwa tak ada guannay lagi berdiam diri di sini, mengangkat istrinya dalam pelukannya.

"Tolong urus mereka! Tahan mereka ke penjara...dan bawa mereka ke sebuah sidang! Aku akan mengadili mereka!" perintah Souji tegas.

"Ba-baiklah, jaksa Seta!" sahut seorang polisi yang langsung menginstruksikan agar yang lain menahan pria-pria yang tak sadarkan diri di sana.

"Akira, ayo ikut!"

"I-iya!!!" Akira langsung berlari di belakang ayahnya tersebut.

Souji berlari ke arah mobilnya. Ia meletakkan istrinya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin pucat karena kekurangan darah. Akira langsung duduk di kursi samping supir sementara Souji menyalakan mesin mobil. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, mobil itu langsung tancap gas menuju ke arah rumah sakit terdekat.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloods

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Bloods**

RS. Pusat Tokyo

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut keabuan berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit. Seorang bocah berambut biru tua terduduk di sebuah bangku tunggu dalam koridor itu, menahan tangis. Keduanya sedang menanti sesuatu di sana. Tak jarang, keduanya memandang ke arah pintu ruang operasi, kemudian melihat jam tangan masing-masing, sebelum mendesah dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

Detik-detik berlalu, dan kecemasan keduanya menjadi-jadi. Kemudian, seorang doktor dengan baju operasi keluar dari ruang operasi. Spontan keduanya menghampiri pria yang berambut agak keriting itu.

"Dokter Hiraga, bagaimana keadaan Naoto?" tanya pria berambut abu-abu itu.

Sang dokter menghela nafas panjang. "Seta-san...istrimu tidak terluka terlalu dalam. Kami bisa menutup lukanya. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" giliran sang bocah yang bertanya.

"Ia kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Ia butuh donor darah yang cukup banyak..."

"Itu bukan masalah kan?" Souji mengernyit heran. "Maksudku...di rumah sakit ini banyak persediaan darah, kan?"

"Itu benar, tapi persediaan darah untuk golongan darah B sedang kosong," jelas Hiraga. "Kami akan mencoba menghubungi rumah sakit lain agar mengirimkan beberapa kantung darah untuk golongan B, tapi kami tak tahu secepat apa mereka bisa kemari, sementara istri anda paling lama bisa bertahan dalam kurun waktu 15 menit lagi."

Souji shock. Kalau Naoto tak segera mendapatkan donor darah, ia bisa meninggal. Golongan darah Souji adalah A, tak bisa menyumbang untuk B.

"Apa tidak ada pasien, perawat atau dokter di sini yang punya golongan darah sama dengan dia?" tanya Souji, jengkel.

"Sayangnya tidak. Saya sendiri heran kenapa bisa begitu," sang dokter menghela napas kesal. "Baiklah, saya permisi. Saya harus mengontak rumah sakit lain untuk mendapat darah itu. Permisi."

Hiraga berjalan meninggalkan Souji dan Akira di sana. Souji menghela napas berat dan duduk di kursi tunggu. Akira ikut duduk di samping ayahnya, mengamati ekspresi pria itu.

"Papa...apa Mama tidak bisa menerima darah dari Akira?" tanya bocah itu.

"Tidak...golongan darah B hanya bisa menerima dari sesama B atau dari O yang bisa memberikan darah ke semua golongan," jelas Souji. "Masalahnya sekarang, di mana kita bisa menemukan orang yang memiliki golongan darah B dan memintanya untuk menyumbang pada Naoto?"

Akira ikut terdiam. Ia berusaha memikirkan cara agar ia dapat menyelamatkan ibunya tercinta. Dalam keheningan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah dari arah koridor lain. Kemudian terdengar suara orang bertengkar, antara seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki.

"Dasar! Siapa suruh kamu memaksakan diri melawan ayahku!" omel gadis berambut pirang.

"Biar saja! Aku kan hanya mencoba untuk naik tingkat! Teman-teman juga menganjurkanku untuk menantang Minato-Sensei kok!" sahut pemuda berambut biru gelap.

"Ayah, kenapa ayah juga menerima tantangan Chijiro sih?"

"...Dia memaksa..." jawab pria yang parasnya agak mirip dengan pemuda yang sedang diceramahi itu.

"Kalau begini kan jadi repot juga...heuh...hm?" gadis itu berhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat Souji dan Akira duduk diam di kursi tunggu di salah satu koridor yang mereka bertiga lewati. "Itu kan...Akira-chan?"

Akira, yang merasa bahwa dirinya dipanggil, langsung menoleh ke sana kemari. Ia akhirnya melihat gadis berambut pirang itu berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Metis-neechan!" seru sang bocah, sedikit tersenyum.

Gadis yang dipanggil Metis itu menghampiri Akira dan Souji, diikuti kedua lelaki di belakangnya. Akira turun dari kursi dan berlari ke arah Metis, yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Metis-neechan!!"

"Akira-chan!!"

"Yah, dia ketemu adik sepupu kesayangannya deh..." pemuda bernama Chijiro tadi cemberut sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Cemburu?" tanya pria yang disebut sebagai Minato-sensei.

"...Sedikit."

Souji menoleh dan agak kaget melihat kakak ipar, keponakan dan pacar keponakannya itu sudah berada di sana. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyapa mereka. "Minato, Metis dan Chijiro...kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Ah itu tuh...tadi di sekolah Chijiro menantang ayah duel satu lawan satu waktu latihan kendo...lalu dia terluka dan akhirnya kami terpaksa mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit ini untuk berobat," jelas Metis, melemparkan satu senyum meremehkan pada kekasihnya.

"Yeah, tapi tak ada salahnya kan di coba?" Chijiro merutuk.

"Kalian berdua kenapa di sini? Mana Naoto?" tanya Minato, mencari-cari kehadiran adik perempuannya tercinta, tapi nihil.

"Oh iya...Mama...Mama sedang dioperasi, terus Mama butuh darah secepatnya kalau tidak Mama akan meninggal..." terang Akira, yang langsung menangis di pelukan kakak sepupunya.

Pria berambut biru tua dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi itu mengernyit heran. "Tunggu dulu...butuh darah? Apa dia terluka dalam salah satu tugasnya?"

Souji mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya...biar kuceritakan selengkap namun secepat mungkin..."

Maka, sang jaksa itu mulai membeberkan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Mulai dari para penculik yang menelponnya untuk meminta uang tebusan, sampai peristiwa naas di mana Naoto tertusuk oleh pisau si penculik. Minato mendengarkan dengan seksama, sementara Metis dan Chijiro sibuk menenangkan Akira yang terus saja menangis.

"...dan begitulah, kalau menunggu ambulans yang dipanggil polisi untuk datang ke lokasi, aku khawatir kondisinya akan lebih gawat dari sekarang..." Souji mengakhiri ceritanya.

Minato diam saja. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum meninju dada Souji dengan sedikit keras, membuat pria berambut abu-abu itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Bodoh," ejeknya. "Aku mempercayakan padamu karena aku yakin kau bisa melindunginya. Kalau jadinya seperti ini, seharusnya kalian berdua tak usah kucomblangkan waktu SMA dulu..."

"Maaf...aku lengah..." Souji menyesali tindakannya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang tak ada yang bisa disesali," Minato bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Chijiro..."

"Ya, Sensei?" Chijiro spontan berdiri tegap.

"Panggilkan dokter dan suster. Aku akan mendonorkan darahku. Katakan pada mereka untuk cepat."

"Baik!"

Chijiro segera berlari mencari dokter dan suster untuk Minato. Akira mengangkat wajahnya dari pelukan Metis. "Memangnya...golongan darah Minato-ojisan apa?" tanyanya dengan tersendat-sendat.

"B, sama dengan Naoto-obasan," Metis mengelus rambut adik sepupunya itu. "Tenang saja, mamanya Akira pasti selamat. Percaya deh sama Neechan."

"Ung..."

--

Naoto terbangun dan menemukan dirinya mengambang dalam kegelapan. Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanya kegelapan tanpa batas. Ia hanya sendirian di sana. Sendiri, hampa, sepi.

"Souji?" ia memanggil pelan. "Souji? Akira? Di mana kalian?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Souji? Akira? Di mana kalian? Tolong jawab aku!"

Tidak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hanya sendiri di sana, ia mulai berjalan. Awalnya ia melangkah dengan ragu, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Souji! Akira!"

Ketakutan merasukinya. Ia tak ingin sendiri...ia tak ingin sendirian di tempat itu. Ia tak ingin merasa bahwa dirinya telah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Ia tak mau. Sangat tidak mau.

"Souji! Akira!"

Naoto terjatuh setelah sekian lama berlari ke kegelapan yang tiada akhir itu. Air mata bergulir dari kedua bola matanya, jatuh dan menghilang dalam kegelapan. Ia tak ingin sendiri di sana. Ia merasa lemah. Ia menginginkan kehadiran Souji dan Akira. Keberadaan mereka berdua adalah penyangga kehidupannya selama ini.

"Souji...Akira..."

Saat ia sedang mencoba mengerti mengapa ia hanya sendiri di sana, seberkas cahaya muncul, makin lama makin besar. Naoto mendongak menatap cahaya yang perlahan menghampirinya itu. Matanya silau sangking terangnya cahaya itu, membuat matanya silau.

"Souji...? Akira...?"

Naoto membuka matanya dan menemukan wajahnya sendiri. Ia mengerjap sesaat, berpikir bahwa ia bertatapan dengan sebuah kaca atau semacamnya. Kemudian ia tersadar bahwa wajah itu lebih maskulin, memiliki rambut biru yang lebih tua dan cepak darinya, dan mata biru itu terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Akhirnya ia mengenali wajah itu sebagai wajah abang sulungnya.

"Minato-niisan," Naoto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit merasakan sakit di daerah sekitar perutnya. Ia kemudian teringat bahwa sebuah pisau menusuk ginjalnya dengan sangat dalam. "Uh...apa aku ada di rumah sakit?"

"Iya. Souji dan Akira yang membawamu kemari," jelas Minato. Ia menyentil dahi adik perempuannya itu, membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget. "Dasar. Kalau bekerja kau harus waspada setiap saat. Begini deh jadinya kalau kau lengah sedikit saja."

"Maaf...uhm..." sang detektif melihat sekelilingnya. "Mana Souji dan Akira?"

"Mereka--"

"CHI-JI-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu mendengar sesuatu menabrak dinding rumah sakit, membuat ruang rawat itu sedikit bergetar. Kemudian terdengar seseorang berteriak kesakitan, sementara seorang perempuan mengomel dengan keras. Minato membantu Naoto berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan mereka berdua menyaksikan adegan eksekusi yang melegenda.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AMPUUUUUN, METIIIIS, MY HONEY-BUNNY-SWEETY-BERRY-PIE!!!"

"GA ADA AMPUN! UDAH DIBILANGIN DISURUH BELI BENTO KOK MALAH BELI SNACK!!!"

"Me-Metis...sudahlah, kasihan Chijiro...Akira sampai takut nih..."

"Me-Metis-neechan...?"

"—a...sori Akira-chan. Kelepasan deh...maaf ya, lupakan saja, ehehehe..."

Minato menghela napas. "Metis, kamu ini...terlalu sering ke tempat Mitsuru jadi begini deh..." gerutu sang ayah.

Keempat orang itu langsung menoleh dan menemukan dua bersaudara Arisato itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Akira, yang terlalu senang melihat ibunya sudah sadar, langsung melompat ke pelukan Naoto.

"Huwah, Mamaaaaaaaaa!!! Mama sudah merasa baikan??" tanya Akira sebelum ia benar-benar menangis.

"Mama tidak apa kok. Maaf membuat Akira cemas..." Naoto memeluk putranya itu, membuat air mata membanjiri baju pasien rumah sakit itu.

"Hoo...nggak ada ucapan maaf buatku nih?" tanya Souji, berwajah kesal.

"Seenaknya saja...padahal tidak bisa melindungi adikku," Minato memotong pembicaraan, yang langsung membuatnya disikut Naoto.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Souji," wanita berambut biru itu tersenyum. "Dan...terima kasih, karena sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit secepatnya."

Souji tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Ma...Mama..." Akira menarik baju Naoto, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ibunya dari ayahnya. "Akira...Akira juga mau minta maaf!"

"Minta maaf? Minta maaf kenapa?" sang ibu mengernyit heran.

"Soalnya...Akira sudah membenci pekerjaan Mama, padahal Mama suka sekali pada pekerjaan Mama," bocah itu menerangkan. "Terus...Akira tidak mau Mama berhenti. Akira sadar, kalau saja Mama tidak bekerja sebagai detektif, mungkin saja Akira tidak akan selamat. Ini semua berkat Mama...makanya...Mama...jangan berhenti ya?"

Naoto terkesiap. Padahal tekadnya sudah bulat untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan yang berbahaya ini. Tapi melihat putranya mengatakan bahwa ia mulai menyukai profesinya sebagai detektif itu membuat hatinya luluh. Naoto memeluk Akira dan berbisik lembut, "Terima kasih, Akira..."

"Ung!" Akira balas memeluk ibunya.

Souji menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum lega. Melihat kedua orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya ikut bahagia. Metis sudah menangis terharu karena melihat pemandangan yang mengharu birukan hati itu. Minato menghela napas dan melirik Chijiro, dan menemukan sebuah keganjilan.

"Chijiro...lenganmu tidak sakit lagi ya?" tanya sang pelatih.

"Hah? Masih sakit kok..." sahut Chijiro.

"Lalu...kenapa lenganmu itu melingkar di pinggang Metis?"

Metis, yang tidak sadar bahwa lengan Chijiro sudah melingkar di pinggangnya, langsung melirik kekasihnya itu. "CHI-JI-ROOOOOOO!!! KAMU INI MENCARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN YA!?"

BUAGH! BRAK! PRANG! CRANG! BLETAK! DUESH! BRUAGH! ARGH!

Souji dan Minato sweatdrop sedikit melihat adegan sepasang kekasih yang aneh itu. Akira tertawa dan ikut menyemangati kakak sepupunya untuk memenangkan pertarungan itu. Naoto tersenyum. Satu lagi kebahagian yang ia temukan dalam hidupnya, yang tak akan pernah hilang dari rengkuhannya...

* * *

**A/n: **Jujur, meski dapat bocoran dari Wikiapedia tentang golongan darah karakter P4, aku nggak tau golongan darah Souji... aku ngasal aja. Untuk golongan darah Minato juga aku ngawur. Oh ya, Metis di sini bukan adiknya Aigis, tapi anaknya Minato dan Aigis. Chijiro anak Fuuka dan Junpei, bernama asli Kojiro tapi karena love rate nya dikit, kuganti jadi Chijiro. Lagipula, Chijiro kan mewakili nama Chidori (mantan pacar Junpei yang sudah meninggal) dan Shinjiro ('sepertinya' orang yang berharga bagi Fuuka), jadi yah...biarlah begitu adanya :D Cerita ini belum selesai!!! Masih ada karakter yang bakal muncul! Jadi stay tune (?) dan keep reviewing ya!!! (maksa mode: on)


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Gomenasai, minna! Updatenya kelamaan yah?? Gomen, banyak TO, ujian dan tetek bengek lainnya...tugas juga bejibun...tapi saya coba updet chapter 6 nanti! Oke? Oke! Nah, selamat membaca!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

Sebuah mobil memasuki area parkir sebuah ryoukan mewah di daerah Inaba. Dari dalamnya, muncul seorang pria berambut abu-abu, seorang wanita berambut biru, dan seorang anak kecil yang mirip ibunya itu.

"Wow...ryoukannya besar! Hebaaaat!" bocah itu kagum.

"Iya dong...namanya juga Amagi Ryoukan," sahut sang ayah, ikut bangga.

"Akira nanti kalau ketemu teman Papa dan Mama harus memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan ya...terus kalau Papa Mama ngobrol, kamu main sama teman-teman yang seumuran kamu ya..." sang ibu menasihati.

"Iya...Akira tahu..."

Ketiganya memasuki lobby ryoukan itu dan langsung disambut oleh sekitar dua puluh pelayan ryoukan. Mereka membungkuk hormat kepada mereka dengan penuh keeleganan dan dengan kompak mengucapkan,

"Selamat datang di Amagi Ryoukan!"

"Wow...ini sih berlebihan," Souji terkesima.

"Selamat datang, Souji, Naoto."

Suami istri itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menemuka seorang wanita bersanggul dan mengenakan kimono mewah berjalan anggun ke arah mereka. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Amagi Yukiko, pemilik ryoukan tersebut.

"Yukiko-san, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan namanya? Kami ini kan bukan tamu istimewa..." kata Naoto, merasa tak enak hati.

"Tidak, tidak...justru karena kalian adalah teman-temanku, penyambutannya harus yang mewah seperti ini," Yukiko tersenyum. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Akira yang agak tersembunyi di belakang kedua orang tuanya. "Halo. Kamu pasti Akira-chan, anaknya Souji dan Naoto!"

Akira mengangguk. "Seta Akira. Salam kenal," kata bocah itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Fufufufu...anak yang sopan sekali. Kurasa kau akan segera akrab dengan Yu—"

"Ibuuuuuuuu!!!"

Mereka menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis yang berusia sedikit lebih tua dari Akira tengah menyeret seorang anak lelaki seusianya. Ia tak tampak kesulitan walaupun ia memakai yukata dan badan anak itu lebih besar darinya.

"Jun mencoba melawan pegawai lagi!" katanya sambil terus menjewer kuping bocah yang dipanggil Jun itu.

"Adududududuh...tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lepasin dong!" Jun meronta-ronta jengkel.

"Yuki-chan...Jun-chan...kalian ini," Yukiko menghela napas. "Sudahlah, lepaskan Jun-chan. Yuki-chan, kamu harus memperkenalkan dirimu pada tamu."

Gadis yang dipanggil Yuki itu menengadah dan menyadari bahwa Souji, Naoto dan Akira tengah berada di sana, mematung melihat adegan barusan. Ia tersentak sedikit sebelum menghampiri keluarga itu dan membungkuk hormat.

"Eeee...maafkan kelakuanku yang tidak sopan tadi!" ia tersenyum dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Amagi Yuki. Aku penerus sah Amagi Ryoukan ini. Semoga Anda sekalian dapat menikmati pelayanan kami."

"Ahahahaha! Anak yang sopan," Souji mengacak rambut Yuki sedikit. "Kurasa dia akan jadi penerus yang hebat sepertimu, Yukiko."

"Tentu. Dia kan putri kebanggaanku," Yukiko tersenyum senang. Ia sedikit mendorong Jun agar menemui kedua sahabatnya itu. "Dia ini putra Yosuke dan Chie. Namanya Jun dan dia sahabat Yuki."

"Hanamura Jun," Jun memperkenalkan diri dengan santai.

"Hmm...jadi seperti Chie-san dan Yukiko-san ya?" Naoto terkikik geli.

"Akira, mainlah dengan Yuki dan Jun sementara kami berbincang. Kalau sudah puas main, kembali ke ryoukan ini bersama mereka, oke?" Souji memerintahkan.

"Umm...baiklah," Akira mengangguk.

Ketiganya segera berjalan keluar ryoukan sementara Yukiko mengantarkan Souji dan Naoto ke kamar mereka. Jun dan Yuki membawa Akira ke lapangan luas dekat sungai.

"Jadi...namamu Akira ya? Namaku Jun," Jun tersenyum. "Eh, kamu bisa berkelahi tidak?"

SLAP! Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Jun dan membuat cap merah telapak tangan Yuki membekas di sana. "Hei! Baru juga kenalan sudah diajak berkelahi? Dasar ras petarung!" hardik gadis itu.

"Biar saja!"

"Uuh...Akira tidak bisa berkelahi, tapi kalau main basket atau sepak bola Akira bisa. Akira sering main sama Papa di lapangan di dekat rumah kalau Papa libur," jelas Akira panjang lebar.

"Heee? Main basket? Yang benar? Kok kamu pendek?"

SLAP! Satu lagi tamparan mendarat di pipi Jun, tapi kali ini di pipi sebelahnya.

"Heh! Yuki! Kamu itu nggak bisa kalau nggak menyiksa aku sebentar saja ya?!" Jun protes, memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Siapa suruh kamu berkata tidak sopan seperti itu!" Yuki membela dirinya sendiri. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita main petak umpet atau semacamnya. Bagus juga kan, Akira bisa lebih mengenal daerah ini."

"Hee? Nanti kalau dia tersesat bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa! Memori Akira kuat kok!" Akira tersenyum senang. "Lagipula, sudah lama Akira tidak main petak umpet! Kira-kira Akira masih pintar bersembunyi tidak ya?"

"Hmm...kalau kamu bilang begitu...oke! Ayo main! Ayo kita gambreng untuk menentukan siapa yang jadi hantu!"

Ketiganya membentuk lingkaran dan mulai gambreng. Hasilnya, Jun yang menjadi hantu. Akira dan Yuki segera berlari mencari tempat sembunyi sementara Jun menghitung dari 1 sampai 10.

* * *

Sementara itu, Yukiko membawa Souji dan Naoto ke ruang tamu, di mana Chie dan Yosuke menunggu. Ketika si okami itu menggeser pintu geser yang menghubungkan koridor dengan ruang tamu super besar itu, ketiganya mendapati sepasang suami istri itu tengah memperebutkan sebuah remote TV.

"Kemarikan! Aku mau nonton acara gulat, tau!" seru sang istri.

"Enak saja! Aku juga mau nonton berita!" sang suami geram.

Melihat pertengkaran mereka, Naoto dan Yukiko geleng-geleng kepala sementara Souji terkikik geli. Ia merasa sedikit bernostalgia melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali meskipun usia mereka bertambah dewasa.

"Ya ampun...kalian berdua ini sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Yosuke, Chie..." katanya tenang, membuat pasangan itu berhenti memperebutkan remote.

"Oh kau sudah datang toh, Souji!" Yosuke melepaskan remote itu, membuat Chie spontan terjungkal ke belakang sangking kerasnya ia mempertahankan remote. Ia berjalan ke arah sahabatnya itu dan menepuk pundaknya sedikit, tidak memperdulikan istrinya yang mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa kabar? Kau terlihat lebih tegas lho!"

"Tentu saja. Sebagai Jaksa kehormatan di Kejaksaan Tokyo, aku harus punya wibawa..." sahut Souji.

"Ha! Dasar kau..."

"Hei!!! Yosukeeeeee!" Chie bangkit dari posisinya tadi dan langsung menendang lutut suaminya, membuat lelaki berambut kemerahan itu mengernyit kesakitan. "Beraninya kau membuatku terjungkal seperti itu!!!"

"Wakh! Ampuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!"

"Sudahlah Chie...daripada kau memarahi Yosuke, lebih baik kau menyambut Souji dan Naoto, kan?" Yukiko melerai keduanya.

"Oh...iya ya! Selamat datang, Souji, Naoto! Senang rasanya melihat kalian lagi," Chie tersenyum. "Souji tidak terlalu berubah banyak, tapi kau terlihat lebih feminin ya, Naoto...apalagi rambutmu dipanjangkan!"

Naoto tersipu malu. "Err...terima kasih, Chie-san."

"Hahaha! Aku setuju! Wah, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kanji kalau melihatmu begini," Yosuke menyeringai jahil.

"Oh ya...ngomong-ngomong soal Kanji...di mana dia?" Souji melihat sekeliling. Tak tampak kehadiran mantan adik kelasnya yang berbadan seperti raksasa itu.

"Kanji kan ikut dengan Rise...katanya mereka akan datang siang nanti. Oh ya, Teddie juga baru akan pulang dan bergabung bersama kita siang nanti," jelas Yukiko.

"Huh? Kanji-kun menikah dengan Rise-san? Kenapa aku baru tahu? Lalu, ke mana Teddie-san? Aku pikir dia seharusnya membantu pekerjaanmu sebagai suami, Yukiko-san?" Naoto mengernyit heran, agak merasa kesal bahwa ia tak tahu situasi para sahabatnya sekarang.

"Yah...Teddie sedang ada pertemuan dengan kolega kami, sesama pemilik penginapan. Kalau tentang Kanji dan Rise sih...kupikir kami sudah mengatakannya kepada Souji?" Chie balik bertanya.

Naoto menatap suaminya dengan tatapan kesal, sementara Souji Cuma cengar-cengir merasa tak bersalah. "Sori, aku lupa," hanya itu alasannya.

"Ya sudahlah! Daripada kita berdiri begini, lebih baik kita ngobrol sambil main kartu atau semacamnya yuk! Ayo!" ajak Yosuke.

Mereka berlima duduk mengelilingi meja dan mulai berbincang hangat. Mulai dari gosip seputar nasib teman seangkatan mereka waktu SMA dulu, sampai situasi politik, ekonomi dan kriminalitias. Yah, topik yang simpang siur seperti itu harap dimaklumi karena pekerjaan kelimanya pun berbeda-beda.

* * *

Akira menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi. Tak ada tong atau semacamnya di mana ia bisa aman bersembunyi dari Jun. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain. Saat itulah, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang menangis sendirian sambil duduk di ayunan di taman itu.

"Siapa itu?" Akira langsung menghampirinya. Jiwa keadilan yang ia warisi dari ibunya bangkit. "Hei, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya lembut.

Gadis itu menengadah sambil terus menitikkan air mata. "Aku...aku tersesat. Aku kehilangan Papa dan Mama..." jelasnya sambil tersendat-sendat.

"Oh begitu...um...baiklah, akan kubantu menemukan orang tuamu! Oh ya, namaku Akira, Seta Akira. Namamu?"

"Aku...namaku..."


	6. Chapter 6: Best Friend

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Huyuh...setelah UN lewat akhirnya update fanfic! XD Enjoy lah! Males saya! -ditendang-  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Best Friend**

Gelak tawa dan canda riang mengisi suasana di ruang tamu Amagi Ryoukan, di mana para sahabat lama itu masih sibuk bercerita tentang ini itu. Jam kuno di ruangan itu berdentang, tanda pukul 12 dan sudah waktunya makan siang. Yukiko berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan anggun.

"Aku akan menghidangkan makan siangnya, kalian tunggulah di sini," katanya lembut.

"Oh iya...kita juga harus panggil anak-anak untuk makan siang!" Naoto teringat.

"Akan kuminta pegawai ku mencari mereka. Kalian tenang saja..."

Belum sempat Yukiko melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang tamu itu, derap langkah terdengar dari arah koridor dan seseorang berbadan besar muncul, nyaris menabrak jatuh sang okami. Ia terengah-engah, keringat membasahi rambutnya yang dicat pirang pucat seperti biasa.

"Hei hei, Kanji...kalau masuk beri salam yang benar," tegur Yosuke.

"Ah maaf, Yukiko...ahem...halo semuanya, senang bertemu kalian lagi," Kanji berbasa-basi. Senyumnya sedikit kaku karena rasa cemas masih menguasainya.

"Ya, sama-sama...mana Rise?" tanya Souji, mencoba mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada bersama Kanji.

"Itu...dia di luar...eh...argh! Sudahlah! Souji, Yosuke! Kalian bisa tolong bantu kami?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Putri kami, Himeka...hilang!"

Semuanya terkejut. Setelah menjelaskan situasinya sedikit, kelima orang dewasa itu berjalan menyusuri koridor, mengikuti Kanji yang mengantar mereka menemui Rise di teras ryoukan. Sang artis yang parasnya tampak sangat muda walaupun sudah lebih dewasa daripada ketika mereka bertemu saat SMA dulu itu terlihat sangat cemas. Matanya sembab, tampak sekali ia baru saja menangis.

"Rise! Kami sudah dengar...putrimu menghilang?" tanya Chie.

"Iya...padahal tadi ketika kami keluar dari mobil mau berjalan ke sini dia masih ada..." Rise menyahut dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Akan kami bantu mencari. Seharusnya dia tidak pergi terlalu jauh," kata Souji.

"Bisa tolong paparkan ciri-cirinya?" pinta Naoto. Insting detektifnya keluar.

"Ehm...rambutnya pirang, tingginya di bawah lutut orang dewasa...lalu tadi dia memakai baju frilly merah dan flat shoes hitam. Dia cukup mudah dicari karena rambutnya yang nyentrik itu kok," jelas Kanji.

"Iya nyentrik lah...soalnya Rise-chi mengecat rambutnya biar keliatan seperti bule kan?"

Semuanya menoleh dan melihat pria berambut pirang bermata biru dan mengenakan baju santai berwarna putih-biru berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia menghampiri Yukiko dan mengecup pelan dahi wanita anggun tersebut, membuat sang okami agak salah tingkah.

"Teddie...kau baru datang," Yosuke nyengir.

"Iya, sori nih..." Teddie balas nyengir. "Mau mencari Himeka-chan? Biar kubantu sekalian...kalian para ladies tunggu saja di sini, sambil menyiapkan makan siang, bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Ya, biar kami saja yang mencari," pinta Souji.

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut. Sebagai seorang detektif, gelarku dipertaruhkan di sini," tukas Naoto keras kepala.

"Hmf...ya sudah. Yukiko, Chie, Rise...kalian bertiga tunggu di sini," titah Souji. "Ayo semuanya, kita berpencar mencari ke daerah terdekat dulu. Kalau salah satu dari kita menemukan Himeka-chan, hubungi yang lainnya. Oh ya...kalau ketemu anak-anak kita, bawa mereka bersama kalian, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

* * *

"Aku...namaku..." gadis itu melirik ke tanah di bawah kakinya, tampak ragu. Tapi toh akhirnya ia menatap Akira dan menjawab pelan. "...Himeka."

"Oh Himeka, ya?" Akira tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita cari Papa Mama-mu! Mereka pasti masih di dekat sini. Jangan nangis lagi ya?"

Himeka menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari kursi ayunan itu dan berdiri di samping Akira. Kedua bocah itu kemudian langsung berjalan keluar area taman tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari orang dewasa yang mungkin saja mengenali Himeka, namun sejauh ini nihil.

"Oi! Akira!!!"

Akira menoleh. Jun berlari ke arahnya, diikuti oleh Yuki yang bermuka masam. Sepertinya ia baru saja diketemukan dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sang bocah berambut biru dengan sedikit terengah karena kecapekan.

"Ketemu kau!" Jun tersenyum lebar, menepuk pundak kecil Akira.

"Kenapa kau tidak sembunyi? Malah berdiri di sini..." Yuki heran.

"Err...anu...aku harus mencari orang tua anak ini..." jelas Akira, menunjuk kepada Himeka yang bersembunyi di baliknya, meski tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Akira.

Jun dan Yuki menengok siapa yang bersembunyi itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka karena mereka mengenali siapa gadis kecil yang tampak malu-malu kucing itu.

"Himeka-chan!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh, kalian kenal?" Akira agak kaget.

"Ya jelas kami kenal! Dia kan anak Kanji-ojisan dan Rise-obasan!" Jun tertawa. "Hei Himeka-chan! Kamu sudah lebih besar ya? Terakhir kali kulihat kamu masih digendong sama mama-mu sih ya..."

"Dasar Jun bodoh...mana mungkin dia ingat, waktu itu kan dia masih bayi," ledek Yuki.

"ARGH! JANGAN SEBUT AKU BODOH YA!!!"

"Ehh...yang dimaksud Kanji-ojisan dan Rise-obasan itu...teman-teman Papa Mama juga? Seperti Yukiko-obasan?" tanya Akira.

"Iya. Kalau Himeka ada di sini, berarti Kanji-ojisan dan Rise-obasan sudah datang. Lebih baik kita kembali ke ryoukan, mereka berdua pasti khawatir karena Himeka-chan pergi sampai sejauh ini," usul Yuki.

"Hmmm...kurasa betul juga. Nah, Himeka-chan...ayo ikut dengan kami."

"Ungg..." Himeka mengangguk pelan, menggenggam tangan Akira lebih erat sambil berjalan mengikuti ketiga anak-anak yang lebih besar darinya itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, Souji dan yang lainnya berkumpul di depan ryoukan. Mereka sudah mencari sampai ke seluruh pelosok Inaba tapi tidak juga menemukan Himeka, apalagi berpapasan dengan anak-anak mereka. Naoto mulai mencemaskan keadaan Akira, begitu juga Teddie dan Yosuke yang mengkhawatirkan Yuki dan Jun.

"Sial...ke mana mereka?" gerutu Kanji.

"Naoto, apa tadi Akira membawa ponselnya?" tanya Souji.

"Tidak...tadi ia tinggal di dalam dashboard mobil..." sahut Naoto.

"Sudah lewat waktu makan siang...di mana mereka sebenarnya?" Yosuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Teddie menoleh ke sana-kemari selagi teman-temannya cemas. Saat itulah, ia melihat sosok 4 manusia kerdil berjalan menuju ryoukan tersebut. Ia mengenali salah satu di antarnya sebagai Yuki. "Hei! Itu mereka!!" soraknya.

Kanji, Naoto, Souji dan Yosuke langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Teddie. Mereka bisa melihat Akira, Himeka, Jun dan Yuki berjalan beriringan, tertawa karena bercanda sedikit, menggoda satu sama lain dengan ejekan kekanak-kanakan, berusaha menghibur Himeka yang sekarang sudah lebih ceria.

"Ah! Papa!" Himeka melepas tangan Akira dan berlari ke arah Kanji yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. "Papa! Himeka takuuut...hiks..."

"Iya, Papa juga takut Himeka kenapa-kenapa..." Kanji tersenyum. Ia menggendong putri kecilnya itu dengan mudahnya, membuat Himeka tertawa senang berada di ketinggian yang luar biasa untuk anak kecil.

"Jun! Kamu ini dari mana saja sih? Kalau kamu menghilang lebih lama lagi, aku bisa dihajar mama-mu, tahu?" Yosuke mengacak-acak rambut putranya.

"Ugh! Iya maaf, tadi kami main petak umpet...taulah sendiri bagaimana susahnya mencari Yuki..." Jun memberi alasan.

"Lho, ayah sudah pulang ya? Selamat datang..." Yuki tersenyum.

"Iya, ayah pulang!" Teddie nyengir.

"Akira!" Naoto langsung menarik Akira dalam rengkuhannya. "Mama pikir kamu kenapa-kenapa! Mama takut kamu diculik lagi..."

"Nggak kok Ma...Mama tenang saja," Akira tersenyum, membelai punggung wanita yang meski tampak tegar di luar ternyata begitu rapuh di dalam.

Souji hanya tersenyum melihat adegan ini. Ia membelai rambut anaknya itu sedikit sebelum menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam? Kurasa makan siang sudah siap..."

"Ya, tentu!" sahut Teddie dan Yuki berbarengan.

"Kuharap Rise tidak mencoba membuatkan kita makanan penutup atau semacamnya...aku masih trauma dengan makanan terakhir yang dia buat untukku dan Himeka-chan..." keluh Kanji.

"Iya, masakan Mama tidak enak!" tambah Himeka dengan tawa riang.

"Wow...Himeka-chan berani sekali bilang begitu..." Jun mendesis pelan. "Aku harap aku bisa mengatakannya dengan lantang di depan Ibu...yah, seandainya saja aku tidak akan terkena Galactic Punt-nya begitu selesai mengucapkannya."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Jun. Mereka kemudian memasuki ryoukan, meninggalkan cuaca dingin yang baru saja dipenuhi kecemasan dan kekhawatiran mereka.

* * *

"Hei Jun! Itu jatahku!"

"Argh! Ibu!! Ibu sudah makan iruka 10 kali!!! Masa yang lain ga disisain?"

SLAP!

"Hormat sedikit pada ibumu!"

"Tamparan Yuki-neechan hebat!"

"A-anu, Himeka-chan...sepertinya itu tak patut dibanggakan..."

"Pssst...Yukiko, kenapa anakmu jadi...err...agak 'sadis' begitu?"

"Ahh...mungkin sifat Teddie menurun padanya. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Teddie dulu..."

"Susah dipercaya dulu Teddie-san itu lebih liar daripada Kanji-san..."

"Chie!!! Berikan remote-nya padaku!!!"

BRUAG!

"Y-Yosuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Wow, wow! Lemparan Chie-chan hebaaat!!!"

"Hahahahaha! Yosuke-senpai payah! Masa' begitu saja langsung KO?"

Begitulah suasana makan malam hari ini. Seperti pesta. Kontras sekali dengan suasana makan siang tadi, di mana dihabiskan dengan membujuk Himeka berhenti mengangis karena rindu pada Rise, dan ditambah Chie yang mengomeli Jun karena membawa Akira dan Yuki main terlalu jauh. Situasi yang benar-benar mencerminkan reuni sahabat yang hangat. Dan Souji merindukan suasana seperti ini. Apalagi anak-anak mereka benar-benar akrab satu sama lain.

"Hah...mereka akrab sekali ya..." gumamnya.

Naoto tersenyum. "Ya...rasanya jadi seperti melihat diri kita di masa lalu."

"Ahahaha! Betul itu! Apalagi kalau Yuki sudah bertengkar dengan Jun!" sahut Chie, mengumbar aib putranya sendiri.

"Hmf...jadi ingat setiap kali Chie bertengkar dengan Yosuke, ya? Ahahahahahahaha!" Yukiko tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat semuanya tertawa karena wanita itu masih belum berubah juga.

Keempat anak kecil yang berkumpul di satu meja makan itu memandang ibu Yuki dengan pandangan heran. "Uh...ibumu kumat lagi ya?" tanya Jun dengan butiran air besar di kepalanya.

"Heh...sepertinya iya. Padahal sudah dibilang supaya tidak tertawa seperti itu kalau ada tamu..." gadis kecil berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya, agak jengkel dan frustasi mendengar tawa ibunya sendiri.

"Maaf...tapi memangnya ibu-nya Yuki-chan seperti itu ya?" tanya Akira polos.

"Iya...Yukiko-obasan punya sense of humor yang agak aneh...walau mendengar lelucon segaring apapun pasti dia tertawa keras begitu," jelas Jun sok tahu.

SLAP!

"ADUDUDUDUDUDUH!!" Bocah berambut cokelat susu itu memegangi pipinya yang sekali lagi merasakan tamparan dari sahabatnya. "Yuki! Please deh, biarin aku sendiri dong!"

"Sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan Jun," Yuki menghela napas. "Eh, bagaimana rasanya tinggal di kota besar? Pasti bisa melihat banyak hal, 'kan?"

Akira menggeleng. "Membosankan. Dimana-mana yang ada polusi udara saja. Lalu...di kota juga berbahaya," ia teringat penculikan yang dialaminya sendiri beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Akira yakin lebih aman tinggal di kota kecil seperti ini."

"Iya, tapi kelamaan tinggal di tempat seperti ini bisa merusak syaraf otak juga lho. Yah, ambil saja contoh terdekat: Jun."

"Hei, Yuki! Apa maksudmu!?" Jun geram. "Huh! Seandainya kau bukan perempuan kau pasti sudah kutendang!"

Yuki tidak memperdulikannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada Himeka yang sedaritadi memegangi ujung lengan baju Akira sampai si pemilik baju itu khawatir lama kelamaan bajunya bisa melar sendiri. "Kalau Yuki selalu ikut Papa Mama ke luar negeri ya? Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanyanya.

"Uhm...aku lihat banyak bangunan besar dan tinggi!" Himeka tersenyum lebar. "Terus, aku naik burung besi besar yang disebut pesawat...terus aku lihat menara tinggi besar yang seperti Tokyo Towel itu!"

"A-anu, Himeka-chan...namanya itu Tokyo Tower...bukan Towel...kalau Towel itu bahasa inggris untuk handuk..." jelas Akira, sedikit gemas dengan gaya bicara cadel anak itu.

"Hmm...enaknya...aku jadi agak iri," kata Yuki.

"Kalau mau, Yuki-chan kapan-kapan datang saja ke Tokyo kalau liburan atau semacamnya!" Akira menawarkan. "Akira pasti mengantarkan Yuki-chan melihat-lihat tempat bagus bersama Papa Mama!"

"Ehe...iya ya. Kapan-kapan aku juga mau ke Tokyo lagi ah..." Jun jadi terkenang.

"Wah...boleh juga. Semoga Ayah dan Ibu memberikanku izin..." Yuki tersenyum. "Kalau sudah besar, aku ingin kuliah di Tokyo. Semoga saat itu aku bisa bertemu Akira dan Jun juga, supaya kita bisa sekolah bersama-sama."

"Tentu! Kita akan jadi sahabat, seperti halnya orang tua kita!"

"Sahabat selamanya," tambah Akira senang.

Jun mengacungkan tangannya. Yuki dan Akira yang mengerti maksudnya meletakkan sebelah telapak tangan mereka di atas punggung tangan Jun. Himeka yang tidak mau kalah juga ikut-ikutan. Mereka menghitung sampa tiga, sebelum bersorak bersama, "Sahabat! Yay!!!"

"Aduh anak-anak ini...kelihatannya seru sekali," Teddie menghampiri dan memeluk putrinya dengan sayang.

"Sedang membicarakan apa? Hm?" Souji juga ikut memeluk Akira.

"Ehehe! Urusan anak kecil!" sahut Jun sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Iya, urusan anak kecil!!!" tambah Himeka riang.

"Ah, dasar kamu ini!" Rise mencubit gemas pipi putri kecilnya, diiringi tawa sahabatnya dan anak-anak mereka. Hari ini pun menjadi salah satu saat indah yang mereka lalui bersama.


	7. Chapter 7: Divorce

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Huyuh...setelah UN lewat akhirnya update fanfic! XD Enjoy lah! Males saya! -ditendang-  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Divorce**

Malam yang tenang di kediaman Seta. Souji sedang membaca koran hari itu ditemani segelas kopi panas. Akira sedang menonton film drama polisi anak-anak di pangkuan Naoto yang hari itu sedang bebas tugas. Saat itulah ketenangan itu diganggu oleh bunyi bel pintu rumah mereka yang tak diharapkan.

"Biar Akira yang lihat!" kata bocah itu sambil melompat turun dari pangkuan ibunya dan berlari meraih intercom rumahnya. Ia mengangkat ganggang teleponnya sambil melihat monitor. "Siapa ya?"

"Ah...Akira-chan?" sebuah suara serak-serak basah terdengar. Tak lama, tampak wajah sepupu kesayangan Akira di layar monitor intercom. "Ini Metis-neechan...bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?"

"Oh ya...tentu, Neechan!"

Akira berlari-lari kecil ke arah pintu, berharap mendapat pelukan hangat dari Metis seperti biasanya kalau gadis itu berkunjung ke rumah. Namun, saat ia membukakan pintu, yang ia temukan adalah raut wajah sedih dan air mata yang bertengger di kedua matanya. Hening sejenak, sebelum Akira memberanikan diri memanggil namanya.

"...Metis-neechan? Kenapa?"

Ia tak tahan lagi. Metis jatuh berlutut dan langsung memeluk adik sepupunya itu. Akira, yang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, hanya bisa diam di tempat dan bertanya, "Neechan? Neechan kenapa?"

"Akira-chan...aku...Ayah dan Ibu..." gumam Metis disela sedu sedannya.

"Akira? Kok Metis tidak dipersilahkan ma—" Naoto terkesiap melihat pemandangan itu. "Astaga! Metis! Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Ada apa sih?" Souji yang penasaran ikut berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan ikut terkejut. "Me-Metis? Kenapa kau? ...Ah yang penting masuk dulu! Jangan sampai bikin ribut di luar begitu!"

* * *

Setelah dihidangkan secangkir cokelat panas dan dihibur oleh Akira, Metis merasa sedikit tenang. Matanya memerah karena menangis dan hidungnya agak meler. Akira masih mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Naoto dan Souji duduk di seberang mereka berdua.

"Ahem," Souji berdeham sok, "Jadi...kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Kau langsung ke sini kan?" tanya pria itu penuh selidik, karena Metis masih memakai seragam Gekkoukan miliknya.

"Uh..." Metis melirik ke lantai rumah tersebut. Ia masih ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di rumahnya saat ia pulang tadi. Tapi pada akhirnya toh ia harus menceritakannya pada mereka, karena hanya mereka yang bisa ia andalkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. "Tadi...ketika aku pulang ke rumah..."

**_

* * *

Flashback_**

Metis, yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan klub dan diantar Chijiro sampai di depan tikungan dekat rumahnya, berjalan ringan menuju rumahnya, sambil membayangkan makan malam hari ini. Saat ia akan memutar kenop pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja...

"JADI KAMU LEBIH MEMILIH JALAN CERAI!?"

Metis tersentak. Ia langsung merasa cemas. Mendorong pintu rumah agar terbuka sedikit, ia dapat mendengarkan lebih jelas pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya di dalam sekaligus melihat pertengkaran di antara keduanya. Aigis berdiri di hadapan Minato, raut wajahnya tampak kesal, kontras dengan ketenangan tanpa akhir yang menghiasi wajah suaminya.

"Minato...tak kusangka kamu begitu dingin...!" Aigis geram.

"Tidak...aku tidak begitu!" bantah Minato tak mau kalah. "Maksudku...lebih baik begini kan? Daripada terus berada di jalan kesengsaraan..."

"Meski begitu, di dalam kesengsaraan itu ada kebahagiaan karena berada di dekat orang yang disayangi! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti itu?"

"Aigis! Aku mengerti hal itu! Aku merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan, tapi...tapi tidak bisa begini terus, bukan?"

"Sudahlah!" potong Aigis cepat. "Kalau maumu begitu...berarti kita memang tidak bisa saling mengerti lagi. Kalau kau memilih perceraian...terserah saja!"

Metis membelalakan matanya. Kedua orang tuanya akan bercerai? Tapi kenapa? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Dan kenapa mereka tidak menyelesaikannya dengan baik, malah bertengkar seperti ini? Begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam hati gadis itu, namun tak sanggup ia utarakan karena ia mengkhawatirkan konsekwensinya. Akhirnya ditengah kebimbangan dan kesedihan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Souji, berharap Naoto dapat membantunya.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Naoto dan Souji terkejut mendengar apa yang diceritakan Metis. Mereka saling pandang. Tak sekalipun mereka mengira bahwa Minato, yang selalu berkepala dingin, bijak, dan berwibawa itu akan bertengkar dengan Aigis, istrinya tercinta yang terkenal sangat pengertian dan sehati dengan pria yang ia cintai tersebut. Akira, yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa terdiam dan mengamati ekspresi cemas kedua orang tuanya sementara Metis berharap mereka dapat memecahkan masalahnya ini.

"Jadi...aku mohon, Obasan, Ojisan...bantu aku membujuk mereka agar rujuk lagi!" pinta gadis itu memelas.

"Ah...aku...aku bingung, rasanya tidak mungkin mereka bisa bertengkar begitu..." Naoto melipat tangannya. Sel abu-abu dalam kepalanya mulai bekerja, berpikir dengan segala logika dan kemungkinan yang ada. Namun nihil. Ia tetap tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita telpon saja? Kurasa itu akan lebih baik..." usul Souji.

"Tapi...bagaimana kalau kita malah memperkeruh suasana? Bisa makin gawat..."

Sementara pasangan detektif dan jaksa itu dibuat bingung oleh fakta yang ada, bel rumah tersebut berbunyi sekali lagi. Akira turun dari sofanya dan melongok ke intercom sekali lagi. "Siapa ya?"

"Eh...ini Chijiro, Iori Chijiro."

Metis tersentak. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melihat intercom. Itu memang Chijiro. "Chi-Chijiro? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Well...aku ditelepon Sensei, katanya kau belum pulang juga...terus daritadi aku mencari ke sana-kemari, karena kamu tidak ada di mana-mana, aku langsung mengandalkan insting dan well...aku datang ke sini," sahut Chijiro enteng. "Ayo pulang, Sensei mengkhawatirkanmu."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan dengan kepastian, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak akan pulang."

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum mereka berdua rujuk! Bilang itu pada Ayah!" serunya sambil berjalan menjauh dari intercom, meninggalkan Akira yang berdiri kebingungan di dekat sana dan Chijiro yang melongo heran di depan gerbang kediaman Seta.

Souji menghela napas panjang. Ia menepuk pundak istrinya dan berkata, "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Metis. Biar Naoto mengantarkanmu ke kamar tamu di lantai 2."

"Ah! Akira hari ini mau tidur dengan Metis-Neechan boleh?" tanya bocah berambut biru itu riang.

"Tentu. Sudah waktunya kamu tidur kan? Ayo sana, ikut Mama dan Neechan."

"Hore!!"

Dengan itu, Naoto membawa Metis dan Akira ke lantai 2, menuju kamar tamu, meskipun wanita itu tahu bahwa sesungguhnya suaminya ingin membiarkan Chijiro masuk ke ruang tamu dan membicarakan tentang masalah ini dengan pemuda satu itu. Souji membukakan pintu dan mengijinkan Chijiro masuk ke ruang tamu, di mana sang jaksa menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Metis hari ini. Tampaknya sang kekasih pun tak tahu bahwa pelatih kendonya sedang bermasalah dengan istrinya itu.

"Aku tak tahu...aku tidak pernah mendengar Sensei mengeluh tentang hal itu, padahal Sensei selalu cerita padaku apa yang terjadi," jelas Chijiro.

"Begitu?" Souji memegang dagunya, berusaha keras berpikir. "Aku dan Naoto juga sebenarnya heran apa yang terjadi pada mereka sehingga mereka berdua bertengkar tiba-tiba seperti itu...sampai keluar kata 'cerai' segala..."

Chijiro mengangkat bahu. "Oh, biar kutelepon Sensei! Siapa tahu beliau bisa menjelaskan apa yang mereka ributkan sebenarnya!"

"Ide bagus. Cepat."

* * *

Sementara itu, di kediaman Arisato, suasananya agak ribut. Aigis berjalan mondar-mandir ke sana kemari di jalan di depan rumahnya, mencemaskan putrinya yang tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Minato tengah berbicara pada Junpei dan Fuuka, orang tua Chijiro (rumah kedua keluarga ini berdekatan sih...), yang ikut mencari Metis dengan bantuan koneksi mereka.

"Nihil, sudah kutelepon ke orang-orang yang mengenalnya tapi tak ada satupun yang tahu di mana dia," kata Fuuka.

"Aku juga sudah mencari ke daerah sini tapi tak menemukan apa-apa," tambah Junpei. "Apa mau minta bantuan Mitsuru dan Akihiko?"

"Tidak, tidak usah...aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka hanya karena Metis menghilang..." sahut Minato.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Minato berbunyi. Layarnya menunjukkan nama Chijiro. Ia menekan tombol jawab dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Aigis, Junpei dan Fuuka segera mendekat dan menajamkan pendengaran mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Chijiro.

"Halo? Chijiro? Sudah ada kabar tentang Metis?" tanya Minato bertubi-tubi.

"Eh iya, Sensei...ini aku. Dan aku sudah menemukan Metis, tapi...dia tidak mau pulang," sahut Chijiro dari ujung telepon lainnya.

"Tidak mau? Kenapa?"

"Err...begini...dia mendengar Sensei bertengkar dengan istri Sensei...dan katanya...kalian mau bercerai?"

Aigis dan Minato melongo. "Hah? Maksudnya?" keduanya spontan bertanya.

"Yeee...justru aku yang bertanya, kan? Kalau aku tahu maksudnya aku tidak akan menelpon dan segera menyeret Metis pulang!"

Pria berambut biru itu menutup mulut ponselnya dengan sebelah tangan dan mengernyit memandang istri dan sahabatnya yang ikut bingung. "Eh...cerai? Memang kalian berdua akan bercerai?" tanya Fuuka heran.

"Tidak...kami baik-baik saja kok," jawab Aigis.

"Eh tapi tunggu...Aigis, tadi waktu kita bertengkar tentang jalan cerita drama sore itu...kau bilang 'cerai' kan?" Minato coba mengingat-ingat.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk. "Iya...aku tidak setuju kalau jalan ceritanya si tokoh utama bercerai dengan pasangannya sementara kau setuju, iya kan?"

Sang pelatih kendo menepuk jidatnya. "Rupanya dia mendengarkan itu!" keluhnya. Ia mengangkat teleponnya lagi dan berkata, "Chijiro, sekarang kau dan Metis ada di mana? Aku dan Aigis akan ke sana untuk menjelaskan masalah sebenarnya."

"Hah? Eee...aku ada di rumah adik Sensei, di kediaman Seta. Tapi sepertinya Metis sudah tidur...masih mau tetap datang atau bagaimana?"

"Sudah tidur ya...ya sudah, bilang pada Souji aku dan Aigis akan ke sana besok pagi-pagi sekali. Setelah itu kau pulang saja, Fuuka dan Junpei mencemaskanmu."

"Baiklah."

Dan panggilan terputus. Minato menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya kini ia tahu bahwa Metis tidak berada dalam bahaya. Ia berbalik menghadap Aigis dan berkata, "Dia ada di rumah Naoto. Lebih baik kita biarkan saja sekarang dan jemput dia besok sambil menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Baiklah..." sahut Aigis pasrah.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian, Junpei, Fuuka. Lebih baik kalian kembali, kurasa sebentar lagi Chijiro akan pulang ke rumah."

"Haha! Tidak apa, Minato. Apapun untuk menolong sahabatku lah!" Junpei nyengir lebar sambil menepuk pundak pria berambut biru itu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Minato, Aigis," ujar Fuuka dengan senyumnya yang biasa, sebelum berjalan kembali ke rumahnya bersama dengan Junpei.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, keempat orang di keluarga Seta bangun dan menikmati sarapan bersama. Metis sudah ceria kembali. Ia bahkan berceloteh ria dengan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu. Naoto dan Souji merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya keponakan mereka satu itu akan bisa menemui orang tuanya dengan lebih tenang, tidak seperti kemarin malam. Baru saja mereka berpikir seperti itu, bel rumah sudah berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja," kata Souji sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan membukakannya. Minato dan Aigis berdiri di sana, dengan wajah tenang seperti biasanya. Souji mempersilahkan mereka masuk dalam diam menuju ruang tamu. Metis tersentak ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya ada di sana.

"A-Ayah! Ibu! Kenapa kalian ada di sini?!" seru gadis itu kaget.

"Kami datang untuk menjemputmu, sekaligus menjelaskan masalah 'perceraian' yang kamu dengar kemarin itu," sahut Minato tenang.

Metis menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut. Takut kalau yang ia dengar kemarin memang benar. Ia takut berpisah dengan salah satu dari mereka. Di tengah kebimbangan tersebut, Akira meraih tangan kakak sepupunya itu dan tersenyum penuh kehangatan, memberikan keberanian padanya. Dengan ragu, Metis berjalan ke arah Minato dan Aigis, di mana kedua keluarga tersebut berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini.

"Uhm..." Metis memulai dengan ragu. "Aku...aku tidak ingin Ayah dan Ibu bercerai!" katanya tegas. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi apa tidak bisa kalian berdua membicarakannya dengan baik-baik dan...well, tidak mengarah ke arah perceraian?"

Minato berwajah kaku seperti biasa, sementara Aigis terkikik geli, membuat putrinya sendiri dan keluarga adik iparnya bingung. "A-Aigis? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Souji heran.

"Sepertinya kau sudah salah paham, Metis," wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa. "Kami memang bertengkar, tapi kami tidak akan bercerai."

"Bohong!" Metis menyela omongan ibunya. "Aku dengar dengan jelas Ibu mengatakan kata 'cerai'!"

Aigis semakin tertawa. "Metis...kami tidak membicarakan hal itu...kami meributkan masalah jalan cerita drama sore favorit kami! Kau tahu, kan? Yang tokoh utamanya terlibat kisah cinta yang membingungkan itu?"

Metis mengernyit. "Yang biasanya tayang jam 4 sore itu?" tanyanya.

Minato mengangguk. "Jadi...di episode kemarin, tokoh utamanya itu berniat bercerai dari pasangannya. Aku berpendapat bahwa itu keputusan yang baik, sementara Aigis lebih memilih mereka tetap bersama dan...well, kami berebat tentang itu. Tak kusangka kau mendengarnya dan malah salah mengira..."

Metis, Naoto dan Souji melongo. Akira diam saja, karena tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka. Gadis berambut pirang itu menepuk jidatnya. "Ya ampun! Jadi selama ini aku salah mengira, begitu?" tanyanya.

"Ya ampun...kupikir kenapa..." Naoto mengeluh kesal.

"Minato...kuharap kau bertindak lebih dewasa...masa' hanya karena drama sore kau bertengkar dengan istrimu?" Souji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Enak saja! Masalah ini serius, tahu!" bantah sepasang suami istri itu kompak.

Putri mereka hanya tertawa. "Hahahaha! Dasar kalian berdua ini..." Metis tersenyum. "Yah, setidaknya, aku tahu bahwa kalian tidak bercerai...hehehe..."

"Baguslah...kalau begitu, ayo pulang," Minato beranjak dari sofa.

"Lho, sudah mau pulang? Cepatnya..." Naoto agak kaget.

"Yah...kami merasa segan bertamu pagu-pagi begini," Aigis mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula...Metis sudah merepotkan kalian...maafkan kami."

Souji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa. Akira malah senang ada yang menemani tidur. Kalian bebas kok bertamu...karena kita kan satu keluarga," jelas sang jaksa dengan senyum hangat.

Minato tersenyum dan ikut mengangguk. "Tentu saja," jawabnya pelan.

"Uhm...baiklah! Kurasa aku harus ikut pulang...aku harus pergi sekolah, hehehe..." Metis tertawa kecil. Ia menghampiri adik sepupunya dan mengecup keningnya dengan cepat. "Akira-chan, Neechan pulang dulu yah! Ojisan, Obasan, maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Iya! Kapan-kapan Neechan main lagi yah!" kata Akira sambil mengantar keluarga Arisato itu ke depan teras rumah.

Metis mengangguk sambil tertawa. Ketika mereka akhirnya hilang dari depan rumah keluarga Seta, Akira melihat Papa Souji dan Mama Naoto-nya yang, seperti biasa, berdiri bersandingan.

"Uhm..." bocah berambut biru itu terus memandangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau memandangi kami seperti itu, Akira?" Naoto mengernyit heran.

"Papa sama Mama...nggak akan pernah bercerai kan?"

Pasangan itu melongo sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akira Cuma bisa mengernyit heran melihat reaksi orang tuanya. Souji, masih tetap tertawa, mengelus rambut putra semata wayangnya dengan gemas.

"Yah...mana mungkin lah, Akira...biar bagaimanapun, Papa akan tetap mencintai Mama-mu ini kok."

Mendengar hal itu, Naoto langsung bersemu merah dan sedikit menyikut Souji, mengisyaratkan agar pria itu berhenti mengatakan hal gombal macam itu. Akira tersenyum lega dan mengangguk. "Iya yah! Tidak mungkin Papa Mama bercerai! Hehehe..."

"Hmf...sudahlah...ayo kita masuk ke dalam dan menyelesaikan sarapannya..." ujar Naoto.

"Oke deh!"

**

* * *

A/n: **SUMPAH, AKU BUTUH IDEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *inget adegan Mr. Krab ma Spongebob? lolz* Ga tau mo ngelanjutin fic ini gimana lagi...hiks...apa aku complete aja yah? T_T Readers, kalo punya ide plot untuk chapter berikutnya, silahkan usul lewat layanan review!!! Bantuan anda meringankan beban author! *digeplak karena niru iklan dimanaa gitu...* REVIEW!!! *ditonjok karena maksa*

EDIT: Chapter berikutnya sudah dapet idenya...thanks to **shiroganerinkun** for the idea! Tapi bagi yang mo nyumbang ide masih diterima juga kok! X3333


	8. Chapter 8: Runaway Marriage

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Ide berasal dari shiroganerinkun. Thx a lot w  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Runaway Marriage**

Trurururut.

Telepon di kantor Jaksa Agung Seta Souji berbunyi. Dengan sigap, pria berambut abu-abu itu mengangkatnya dan menjawab pasti, "Halo, Jaksa Seta di sini."

"Ah...Souji?"

Souji mengangkat sebelah alis, mencoba mengenali suara berat namun lembut tersebut. Suara itu memang familiar. Tapi entah kenapa agak susah untuknya mengingat nama pemilik suara itu. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit usaha keras, ia mencoba satu nama. "Uhm...Ryoutaro-ojisan?"

"Ya, ini aku," sahut Ryutaro. "Maaf aku menelpon ke telepon kantormu. Aku tak tahu nomor ponselmu atau nomer telepon rumahmu..."

"Tidak apa. Tapi ada apa? Tumben sekali Ojisan menelpon."

"Well...aku hanya ingin kau memeriksa catatan sebulan terakhir di kantor urusan sipil di Tokyo...kalau bisa."

"Hm...tentu. Tapi untuk urusan apa?"

Hening sejenak sementara Souji mengernyit heran, menunggu keterangan lebih lanjut dari paman dari pihak ibunya itu. Sampai akhirnya Ryoutaro menjawab pelan, cukup pelan untuk didengar Souji seorang.

"Nanako...kawin lari."

Souji membelalakan matanya. Ada jeda sedikit pada jalur pikirannya. Hening lama, sampai...

"APAAAAAAAA!!!???"

* * *

"Nanako-chan kawin lari?"

Souji mengangguk depresi. Ia baru saja menceritakan hal itu pada Naoto, yang bersedia dimintai tolong untuk menemaninya pergi ke kantor urusan sipil dan memeriksa berkas keterangan orang-orang yang menikah akhir-akhir ini. Wanita berambut biru itu toh tidak ada tugas yang terlalu penting belakangan ini, jadi ia langsung setuju. Apalagi saat ini Akira sedang ada acara menginap bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya. Mereka kini duduk berdampingan di jok depan mobil pribadi mereka.

"Well...meski kau pergi ke kantor urusan sipil, aku ragu kita bisa menemukan nama mereka di sana. Maksudku...mereka kawin lari, bukan kawin sah," Naoto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Yah...aku juga ingin bilang begitu, tapi...aku tidak sanggup mengecewakan Ryotaro-ojisan," sahut Souji. "Lagipula, ini Nanako yang kita bicarakan. Dia itu...adik sepupuku yang penting. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menjadi milik orang yang tidak pantas menerima gadis sebaik dia."

Sang detektif wanita tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah...setidaknya jika kita tidak menemukan nama mereka, aku akan memakai koneksiku untuk menemukan mereka. Dojima-san bilang bahwa orang yang membawa Nanako-chan lari ke Tokyo itu anak yang kuliah dan tinggal di Tokyo kan? Mereka pasti tidak pergi terlalu jauh."

"Aku tahu."

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tiba di kantor urusan sipil wilayah Tokyo. Souji, dengan meminjam statusnya sebagai Jaksa Agung, mendapatkan izin khusus untuk memeriksa data keterangan nikah akhir-akhir ini bersama Naoto. Mereka menelusuri tiap nama yang terdaftar untuk pasangan-pasangan yang menikah bulan ini. Diluar dugaan, ada lebih dari 50 pasangan yang menikah pada bulan belakangan ini, membuat suami istri itu agak repot mencari nama Dojima Nanako dalam daftar tersebut.

"Oke, kurasa aku tidak menemukannya," kata Souji sambil meletakkan kembali berkas yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Ia menoleh melihat istrinya yang masih teliti mencari nama adik sepupunya itu. "Bagaimana?"

Naoto terurs menelusuri daftar itu sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ketemu. Kurasa memang nama mereka tidak mungkin tercantum di sini, seperti dugaan awalku."

Souji menghela napas panjang, frustasi. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka Nanako akan melakukan hal macam ini. Maksudku...dia anak yang baik dan selalu sayang pada Ojisan. Rasanya aneh kalau dia sampai meninggalkan Inaba hanya untuk menikah dengan seorang anak kuliahan miskin yang entah di mana ia temukan..."

"Hahaha! Masih saja Souji yang protektif terhadap adik sepupunya," wanita itu tertawa geli. "Yah...tapi, Souji...kalau memang mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain sementara Dojima-san tidak mengijinkan, kurasa tidak mengherankan jika mereka memutuskan untuk kawin lari."

"Ukh...sudahlah. Kurasa ini saatnya untuk menggunakan koneksimu, Tantei Ouji."

"Hmf...baiklah."

Baru saja Naoto mengangkat ponselnya untuk menelpon beberapa kenalannya yang dapat dipercaya untuk masalah seperti ini, ia melihat sepasang kekasih memasuki bangunan tersebut dengan ekspresi ragu. Ia mengernyit. _Rambut cokelat itu...wajah itu...bukankah itu...?_

"Ada apa, Naoto?" Souji, merasa heran karena istrinya itu mematung di sana, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang dilihat oleh wanita itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya karena ia mengenali wajah gadis yang baru saja memasuki tempat itu bersama seorang pemuda tak dikenal. "...Nanako!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Nanako menoleh. Ia tersentak tak percaya melihat kakak sepupunya ada di sana, bersama istrinya, tentu saja. "O-Onichan!"

Souji beranjak dari tempatnya duduk memeriksa berkas dan menghampiri Nanako yang spontan merasa gugup karena ia ketahuan bersama kekasihnya, diikuti oleh Naoto yang berjalan dengan tanpa beban di belakangnya. Apalagi tak biasanya ekspresi Souji menjadi serius dan sangat keras, mengingatkannya kalau ayahnya yang detektif polisi itu akan marah kepadanya.

"Nanako! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Ryoutaro-ojisan mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru Souji agak ketus.

"Uhm...Nanako...Nanako ingin bersama Ken-kun!" sahut Nanako, memeluk lengan pemuda di sampingnya lebih erat agar ia lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Souji memandang pemuda yang dipanggil Ken itu. "Jadi kau orang yang membuat Nanako lari dari Inaba, agar kalian bisa menikah di Tokyo?"

Ken mengangguk gugup. "Ya...Amada Ken. Salam kenal," ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat sopan.

"Kurasa kalian berdua tahu kalau kawin lari itu bukan hal yang baik, bukan? Apalagi, Nanako...kau ini baru 19 tahun! Terlalu muda untuk kawin! Seharusnya kalian mengerti ini bukan cara yang baik!"

"Ta-tapi, Onichan!" si gadis berambut cokelat mengelak. "Ayah sama sekali tidak membiarkan kami pacaran! Dia bahkan mengusir Ken-kun, padahal Ken-kun sangat baik kepada semua orang. Dia tidak berbuat hal-hal yang menyalahi aturan di Inaba. Jadi kenapa Ayah tidak mengijinkan kami pacaran?"

Souji terdiam. Meskipun ia adalah seorang ayah, sama seperti pamannya sekarang, ia tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Ryoutaro melarang Nanako berpacaran. Orang yang bisa memahami situasi sang detektif polisi itu hanyalah Minato, kakak Naoto, yang memang memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mendebatkan hal macam itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Tidak enak berbicara di sini karena...well, orang-orang mulai memandangi kita," usul Naoto, merasa risih melihat orang-orang kadang lewat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berempat.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke suatu kafe atau restoran terdekat," sahut Souji.

* * *

Junes Department Store Cabang Tokyo.

"Oh~ Junes!" Nanako tersenyum riang. "Ternyata di sini ada Junes juga!"

Souji tersenyum kecil. "Ya jelas. Yosuke bilang padaku Junes sudah melebarkan sayapnya dan membuka cabang di hampir seluruh kota di Jepang," jelasnya singkat.

Ken melihat sekeliling dan menggumam pelan. "Yah...setidaknya mall milik Kaichou lebih besar dari ini..."

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Amada-san?" tanya Naoto yang mendengar Ken menggumamkan sesuatu, meski tidak jelas.

"Ah...tidak...bukan apa-apa."

"Well, kalau begitu...lebih baik kita ke restoran terdekat, yang agak sepi supaya tidak ada yang mendengarkan," ajak Souji sambil mencari-cari tempat yang dimaksud. "Hm...di mana ya?"

"Lho? Souji?"

Keempat orang itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan pakaian necis menghampiri mereka. Senyum khas-nya segera mengingatkan Souji siapa orang itu.

"Yosuke!"

Yosuke tertawa sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Wah, wah...padahal baru sebulan kita tidak bertemu, tapi rasanya sudah kangen lagi!" katanya setengah bercanda. "Naoto juga di sini, dan...oh, Nanako-chan! Kau juga di sini?"

"Hai, Yosuke-niichan!" sapa Nanako riang.

"Oh...aku tahu! Jangan-jangan Nanako-chan sedang berlibur ke Tokyo, jadi Souji dan Naoto mengantarkannya jalan-jalan ya? Wah, aku tersanjung kalian mengunjungi Junes, hehehe...tapi rasanya baju itu tidak pantas untuk jalan-jalan ya?"

"Yah...karena kami di sini bukan untuk jalan-jalan," Naoto menghela napas. "Tapi...kenapa Yosuke-san ada di sini?"

Souji melihat badge nama yang menempel di baju sahabatnya itu. Ia tertegun ketika membaca tulisannya. "Yosuke, jangan bilang kau..."

"Ya...aku naik jabatan jadi supervisor di sini, hehehe. Yah, memang tidak setinggi jabatan menjadi direktur utama atau semacamnya, tapi setidaknya lumayan, 'kan? Hahaha!"

"Wow, Yosuke-niichan hebat!" Nanako terkesima.

"...Well, suatu saatpun aku akan menyusul kejayaan Kaichou..." Ken menggumam, lagi.

"Huh? Siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Yosuke, menyadari kehadiran Ken di samping Nanako.

"Oh...Ken-kun ini suamiku!"

Yosuke tidak bereaksi. Ia mematung, kaliamatnya yang lebih tepat. Souji dan Naoto menghela napas, merasa reaksi itu wajar, apalagi Nanako mengatakannya dengan sangat ringan. Ken melirik Nanako yang masih kelihatan santai di sampingnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk, dan efeknya cukup luar biasa.

"HUAPAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!???"

* * *

Junes Department Store, Suemitsu Restaurant.

Setelah ditenangkan oleh sahabatnya, Yosuke segera merekomendasikan restoran ini kepada empat orang tersebut. Ia merasa harus membantu urusan ini, yah setidaknya dengan membantu menemukan tempat yang pas untuk berbicara serius seperti ini. Naoto dan Ken menengak kopi yang mereka pesan, sementara Souji merasa agak pusing melihat tingkah laku Nanako yang terlalu easygoing ini. Yang ia tahu, dibalik kepolosannya itu, adik sepupunya satu ini selalu serius. Jadi tidak mungkin ia memutuskan kawin lari seperti ini hanya untuk main-main. Ryoutaro bisa jantungan kalau ternyata memang ini hanya bohongan belaka.

"Jadi," Souji melipat tangannya, "Kalian benar-benar serius?"

Nanako dan Ken saling pandang sebentar sebelum kembali menatap sang jaksa dan mengangguk pasti, memberikan konfirmasi. "Ya, kami serius."

"Tapi...kalian sadar hal itu akan sangat susah?" tanya Naoto, memgaduk-aduk kopinya dengan sendok. "Maksudku...Amada-san masih kuliah, kan? Menikah saat masih kuliah itu sulit lho. Lebih baik kalau sudah bekerja baru menikah..."

Ken mengernyit. "Aku sudah bekerja, kok."

"Hm? Oh, maaf, maksudku bukan kerja sambilan atau magang seperti yang lainnya itu, tapi—"

"Bukan, bukan," pemuda itu memotong kalimat sang detektif wanita. "Aku sudah bekerja di bagian manajemen di Kirijo Corporation. Malahan aku ini murid dari Kaichou—maksudku, Kirijo Mitsuru, sang Presdir perusahaan besar itu. Dan nanti rencananya aku akan diberikan wewenang untuk menjalankan suatu mall milik Kirijo Corp sebagai latihan utama."

Souji, yang baru saja meminum kopinya, tersedak mendengar penjelasan Ken. Naoto menepuk punggungnya, membantu melegakan sang suami yang terkejut. Nanako tenang-tenang saja sementara (calon) suaminya bingung dengan tingkah laku pasangan suami istri di depannya.

"Be-bekerja untuk Kirijo Corp, katamu?" tanya sang pria berambut abu-abu. "A-aku pikir Ryoutaro-ojisan bilang kau anak kuliahan?"

"Yah...sebenarnya aku sudah lulus kuliah di Harvard untuk jurusan Hukum dan HAM, dan ketika kembali ke Jepang, aku malah ditawari bekerja untuk Kirijo Corp...untuk itu, aku mengambil kuliah di jurusan Manajemen dan Keuangan supaya bisa membantu Kaichou...jadi aku kuliah sambil bekerja, begitu..."

"Hehe. Ken-kun hebat, bukan? Kemarin dia datang ke Inaba karena ingin mensurvei semua aset penting di tiap kota di Jepang," Nanako tersenyum. "Aku jadi tertarik begitu mengetahui kalau ternyata Ken-kun juga hampir menjadi jaksa seperti Onichan!"

Souji memijat kepalanya yang pusing. Naoto terkesima mendengar penjelasan kedua anak muda di hadapannya. Ken terlihat sedikit kebingungan mendengar kalimat Nanako.

"Tunggu, Nanako-chan...maksudmu, orang ini...?"

"Ya, ini Onichan yang kuceritakan padamu—Jaksa Agung Seta Souji."

Terlihat kerlipan bintang dan cahaya kekaguman terpancar dari kedua bola mata Ken. Ia langsung bersemangat. "K-kau sungguh-sungguh Jaksa Agung Seta yang itu?! Oh ya ampun! Aku selalu mendengar tentangmu dari Nanako-chan, dan...dan aku benar-benar kagum padamu!"

"Oh um...yah...aku merasa tersanjung...?" Souji menjawab tak yakin.

"W-wow...senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu anda secara langsung begini dan suatu saat akan menjadi kerabat anda," melihat tatapan aneh dari Souji, Ken buru-buru mengoreksi, "ee...ma-maksud saya, jika Dojima-san mengijinkan saya menikahi Nanako-chan, tentu saja."

Sang jaksa menghela napas dan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke atas meja. "Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Ryotaro-ojisan tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian..." katanya pelan.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Nanako penasaran.

"Habis, dia tampak...well, tidak bisa dipercaya untuk melindungi Nanako. Kau tahu kan kalau Ryotaro-ojisan bekerja sebagai polisi detektif dan sudah kehilangan istrinya? Kurasa itu menyebabkan perasaan protektif yang agak berlebihan padanya, dan...well, kurasa dia ingin memiliki menantu yang bisa diandalkan."

Si adik sepupu baru saja akan protes ketika kekasihnya mendelik. "Jadi anda pikir saya lemah?"

"Kelihatannya," Naoto mengoreksi.

"Saya akui saya kelihatan tidak meyakinkan begini karena terlalu banyak belajar dan sebagainya," Ken mengerutkan dahinya, membuatnya terlihat lebih serius dan bersungguh-sungguh. "...Tapi saya benar-benar mencintai Nanako-chan dan saya akan melindunginya dengan segenap kemampuan saya. Saya yakin akan kemampuan saya, makanya saya mengajaknya ke sini, karena saya percaya saya bisa melindunginya dengan cara saya sendiri!"

Hening sejenak. Untung saja restoran itu sedang sepi pengunjung. Kalau tidak mereka akan banyak menarik perhatian dan pembicaraan akan terasa tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Nanako terdiam di tempat duduknya, wajahnya memerah mendengar pernyataan Ken—malu sekaligus senang. Naoto berkekspresi sekaku patung, menahan tawa karena ia seperti melihat deja vu. Souji terus menatap mata Ken lekat-lekat, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum khas-nya.

"Kau lulus."

Ken mengerjap tak mengerti. "Huh?"

"Aku hanya mengetesmu," pria yang lebih tua itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menenggak kopinya sebelum melanjutkan dengan lebih santai, "Aku hanya ingin melihat apa kau serius tentang hal ini, karena tidak mungkin aku membiarkan adik sepupu kesayanganku jadi mainan lelaki buaya di dunia yang kejam ini."

"Kata-katamu meniru kakakku," hardik Naoto, menuai tanda tanya dari pasangan muda di hadapannya. Wanita itu tertawa dan menjelaskan, "Ketika dia melamarku dulu, kakakku, Minato, juga mengetesnya seperti itu, dan, well...dia berhasil melewatinya dengan mengucapkan kalimat yang persis sama dengan yang dikatakan Amada-san barusan."

"Oh..." keduanya ber-ooh ria.

"Ja-jadi?" Nanako masih penasaran.

"Ya...akan kubantu membujuk Ryoutaro-ojisan dan menjelaskan tentang segala profesi Ken-kun yang sebenarnya. Tapi kalian juga harus meminta persetujuan langsung darinya, lho," ujar Souji.

"Onichan! Kau memang yang terbaik!" seru si gadis sambil memeluk erat kakak sepupu tersayangnya, membuat Souji tersedak sementara Ken menghela napas lega dan Naoto tertawa.

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu...

Telepon di kediaman Seta berbunyi. Kali ini Souji yang mengangkatnya, membiarkan Naoto melanjutkan memasak makan malam hari itu sementara Akira menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Cukup sekali deringan telepon sebelum suara tegasnya menyambut panggilan itu.

"Halo, kediaman Seta."

"Ah, Souji-kun? Ini aku, Yukiko."

Souji tersenyum mendengar suara sahabatnya itu. "Halo, Yukiko. Tumben menelpon. Ada apa?"

"Well, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Nanako-chan dan pacarnya akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan lusa...aku membantu mereka menyiapkan segalanya dan mengundang teman-teman untuk ikut ke pestanya."

"Oh ya, aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi tak kusangka mereka cepat sekali mempersiapkannya..."

"Oh begitu...berarti kau sudah dengar tentang hal itu juga?"

"Hal apa?"

"Nanako-chan sudah hamil seminggu, makanya pernikahan dipercepat."

Hening lama, sebelum...

BRUK!

"L-lho? Papa! Papa kok pingsan di depan telepon!? Mama!! Papa pingsan!"

"Huh? Souji? Souji, kau kenapa?"

**

* * *

A/n: **Umh...oke, sepertinya bagus juga hehehehe...Ide masih diterima. Silahkan salurkan anda lewat layanan review *ditabok*


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Ide berasal dari ryuamakusa4eva ^^ Anggota S.E.E.S juga muncul lho...minus Junpei dan Fuuka tapi ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Revenge**

Derap langkah kaki yang lelah, berusah terus bergerak, mencari cara agar lolos dari kejaran si 'penangkap'. Nafasnya memburu, piluh membasahi kemeja dan jas-nya yang terlihat sangat mahal. Ia terus berlari, sampai akhirnya tiba di jalan buntu. Ketika ia akan berbalik untuk memutar arah, sesosok wanita dengan topi biru sudah menghadangnya.

"Namatame Taro," kata wanita itu. Dengan sigap, ia mendekati si pelarian dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan borgol yang ia bawa. "Kau ditangkap atas kejahatan penggelapan dana negara, korupsi, dan juga menjadi tersangka pencemaran nama baik Yamano Mayumi."

Segera setelah ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, suara sirine mobil polisi dapat terdengar. Tiga mobil polisi tiba di area tersebut. Polisi berhamburan, segera memasukkan Taro ke dalam salah satu mobil tersebut. Seorang pria berambut cokelat susu dan berpakaian necis seperti layaknya pengacara menghampiri sang detektif.

"Kerja bagus, Naoto-san!" katanya dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman.

Naoto menggeleng. "Dia tidak berpikir panjang, makanya aku mudah menangkapnya," sahutnya. "Tapi...apa perlu kau, sebagai pengacara Yamano-san, sampai datang ke TKP begini, Ken-kun?"

Ken tertawa. "Ini permintaan klien ku sendiri."

"Hmmm...begitu? Baiklah kalau begitu...mari kita pergi ke kantor polisi bersama. Souji pasti sudah menyiapkan berbagai argumen untuk sidang kali ini."

"Huh? Souji-san akan ikut di sidang kali ini? Bagus!"

Naoto tertawa melihat semangat sang pengacara muda sambil berjalan memasuki salah satu mobil polisi yang akan mereka tumpangi. Sudah sebulan lewat sejak insiden kawin lari itu dan sekarang Nanako dan Ken tinggal di Tokyo karena Ken, atas rekomendasi Souji, bekerja sebagai pengacara. Karirnya langsung meningkat tajam, dan Ryotaro juga sepertinya sudah merelakan putrinya dinikahi si pemuda tanggung, tidak termasuk ia masih geram dengan 'fakta mengejutkan' itu.

Selama di perjalanan, Naoto dan Ken berbincang banyak. Permintaan Mayumi—klien Ken—lalu pekerjaan Souji dan juga kondisi Nanako belakangan ini. Naoto bahkan berkata mungkin ia akan menitipkan Akira di rumah pasangan muda itu, selain untuk memperkenalkan bocah itu kepada tantenya, sepertinya anak itu juga tertarik ketika ia tahu bahwa ia akan segera punya sepupu.

"Tentu, tentu...Nanako-chan pasti senang," ujar Ken.

"Hm...kalau begitu, syukurlah—"

Mobil polisi itu mengerem mendadak, membuat Ken dan Naoto nyaris membenturkan kepala mereka ke punggung kursi jok di depan mereka. Waswas, sang detektif bertanya sambil setengah menggerutu, "Ada apa?!"

"Tidak tahu! Mobil di depan tiba-tiba saja berhenti!" jelas sang polisi yang menyupir di depan.

Naoto keluar dari mobilnya, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi di depan sana. Dan terjawablah sudah. Dua orang dengan pakaian nyentrik—yang satu topless dan badan penuh tato, sementara satunya lagi seperti mafia namun warna rambutnya tidak matching dengan gaya pakaiannya—berdiri di tengah jalan, mengganggu kendaraan polisi itu.

Polisi yang bertugas mengawal si pelaku turun dari mobilnya, menggerutu. "Hei! Minggir kalian! Kami sedang bertugas!" serunya.

"Well, kami juga sedang bertugas," sahut si mafia acuh tak acuh.

"Heh...dijelaskan pada mereka pun mereka tak kan mengerti," tambah si pria bertato.

Polisi tadi baru akan mengomel lebih banyak ketika si pria bertato mengangkat pistol revolver miliknya dan menembak kepala polisi tadi hingga berlubang. Naoto seketika mengambil revolver miliknya. Polisi-polisi di mobil pertama dan kedua semuanya turun, ikut mengambil tindakan. Mereka mulai menembaki kedua orang aneh itu, namun mereka menghindarinya dengan baik.

"Ck, ini merepotkan..." si pria bertato menggerutu sambil bersembunyi di balik tong kosong di pinggiran jalan raya itu.

"Hh...apa boleh buat!" si mafia mengeluarkan sebuah bom, menarik pelatuknya dan melemparkannya ke arah kerumunan polisi itu. Dalam sekejap, asap menyebar di mana-mana, menidurkan para polisi dengan segera.

_Gas tidur!, _Naoto menunduk dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan masker yang ia bawa kemana-mana. Revolvernya masih siap di tangannya, siap menembak jika kedua orang itu mendekat. Kedua orang aneh itu, yang sudah menutup mulut dan hidung mereka dengan masker khusus, berjalan dalam asap, membuka pintu mobil polisi di mana Taro berada.

"Cepat sekali kalian," Taro berkomentar sementara si mafia membuka borgolnya dengan kunci khusus.

"Merepotkan punya majikan bodoh seperti kau," gerutu si pria bertato.

"Yah...kubiarkan kau berkata seperti itu, karena kerja kalian benar-benar memuaskan, Strega."

_Strega? Apa itu? _Naoto berpikir. Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi ia tak ingat di mana dan kapan. Mengesampingkan hal itu, sang detektif berjalan ke arah mobil yang ia tempati tadi, dan menemukan Ken berjuang untuk tetap sadar meski asap sudah membuat kedua polisi yang duduk di jok depan pingsan.

"Ken! Kau masih sadar?" tanyanya.

Ken mengangguk lemah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Antek Namatame menjemputnya. Aku akan bertindak. Sementara ini, kau pura-pura pingsan sambil mencoba menghubungi bala bantuan. Bisa?"

"Tentu..."

"Hm? Ada yang masih sadar rupanya..."

Naoto terkejut. Ia segera menutup pintu mobil polisi itu, menghalangi pandangan si pria bertato yang mendekatinya dengan tatapan pembunuh, melindungi Ken yang sedang berusaha mengirim pesan ke bala bantuan. Revolver si anak buah terangkat, bersiap menarik pelatuk saat Taro mencegahnya.

"Tidak! Jangan bunuh dia dulu, Takaya!"

_Takaya!?, _Ken, yang tentu saja masih sadar meski berpura-pura pingsan sambil mengirim sinyal meminta bantuan ke Kantor Kepolisian Pusat, tak sengaja mendengarnya. _Takaya...maksudnya, Takaya dari Strega? Takaya yang itu!? Sedang apa dia di sini?!_

Takaya manyun. "Ck, biarkan aku bersenang-senang..."

"Tentu. Makanya aku minta kau tangkap dia hidup-hidup agar kita bisa bersenang-senang dan...memberi kita kesempatan lolos dari hukuman," jelas Taro. "Dia itu Seta Naoto, detektif wanita terkenal itu, aset berharaga Kepolisian Jepang. Mereka pasti tak kan berani menyentuh kita kalau kita menyanderanya."

"Ho...pantas aku seperti mengenal wajahnya," kata si mafia.

"Well...kalau kau sampai bilang begitu, Jin, berarti kau benar..." Takaya menyeringai, "Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Naoto baru saja akan menembakkan revolvernya ke arah Takaya saat pria itu memukul perutnya, spontan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Detektif itu terjatuh ke tanah, pingsan. Takaya menyeringai semakin lebar sebelum akhirnya membawa Naoto ke hadapan bos dan partnernya, dan mereka pergi menggunakan mobil polisi yang baru saja dipakai untuk membawa Taro ke Kantor Polisi.

Ketika Ken merasa bahwa mereka sudah menjauh, ia bangkit duduk di mobil. Ia masih geram atas ketidakberdayaannya tadi. Dan lagi, Takaya dan Jin dari Strega...mereka itu musuh lamanya—ah tidak, musuh lamanya dan senior-seniornya ketika mereka masih di bangku sekolah dulu. Dan kini mereka menjadi anak buah Taro? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

Dengan sigap, Ken menekan nomer telepon Kaichou-nya, yang merupakan mantan seniornya dulu. Kalau beliau, pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengurus masalah dengan mantan musuh mereka dulu itu.

* * *

**Kirijo Corporation Main Office.**

Seorang wanita anggun berambut merah bergelombang serisu bekerja di dalam ruangannya. Sesekali, ketika penat dan merasa tidak konsen, ia melirik sebuah foto yang terpajang apik dalam sebuah pigura indah. Fotonya bersama teman-temannya semasa sekolah dulu, meski sekarangpun mereka masih bertemu dan berbincang ramah. Kemudian, konsentrasinya benar-benar buyar ketika telepon kerjanya berbunyi. Ia menekan tombol loudspeak.

"Ya, Fushimi-san?"

"Kaichou, ada telepon dari Amada-san."

Mitsuru mengernyit sedikit. Ken? Tumben sekali dia menelpon di saat jam kerja begini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting. "Sambungkan," sahutnya tegas.

"...Kaichou?" suara Ken terdengar melalui loudspeaker.

"Ya, Ken? Ada apa?" tanya sang Presdir penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ada masalah gawat. Kaichou ingat tentang Strega, kan?"

Wanita itu terdiam. Strega. Ya, mana mungkin dia lupa. Strega adalah kelompok pembuat onar ketika ia masih sekolah di Gekkoukan High dulu. Mereka terdiri dari tiga orang—Takaya sebagai ketua geng, Jin sebagai otak perencana, dan Chidori sebagai anggota cewek satu-satunya. Kedua lelaki itu tak pernah insaf, malah makin menggila seperti sekarang. Sementara mereka berhasil membuat Chidori insaf, dan membuat Junpei jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kaichou?"

"Ah...iya, iya. Tentu saja aku ingat. Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka...mereka bekerja untuk Namatame Taro, tersangka yang sedang aku dan Naoto-san urus saat ini. Dan...dan mereka baru saja membawa Namatame kabur dari kejaran polisi, dan mereka...mereka juga menculik Naoto-san!"

"Naoto-san...maksudmu, Naoto adik Minato yang bekerja sebagai detektif itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Memangnya seberapa banyak Naoto yang kukenal?"

"...Kau bisa dibunuh Minato..."

"Ugh...yah, aku tahu! Makanya aku minta bantuan Kaichou!"

"...Baiklah, baiklah...aku akan menjelaskan padanya. Sekaligus membantumu menyelesaikan kasusnya. Kau siapkan mental dan fisik...kita akan kembali ke 'masa-masa' itu."

"Baik, aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

Mitsuru menutup pembicaraan. Ia meraih ponsel pribadinya dan menekan nomer telepon mantan pemimpin kelompok mereka. Dering lama, sementara pikiran sang kaichou berkutat seputar apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia bertemu dengan Takaya dan Jin.

* * *

_Kimi made ashita ni ano toki watashi no soba ni itta—_

"Halo?" suara nada dering itu diganti dengan suara lembut si pemilik ponsel.

"Halo? Minato?"

Minato tercenung mendengar suara elegan dan tegas itu. "Mitsuru? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelpon."

"Ya...ada masalah penting menyangkut adik kesayanganmu itu dan juga...Strega."

Pria berambut biru itu mengernyit. Kenapa nama Naoto disangkutpautkan dengan Strega biadab musuh lamanya ketika masih bersekolah itu? Wajahnya spontan berubah masam. "Kenapa dengan Strega? Apa hubungannya dengan Naoto?"

"Well...tampaknya mereka bekerja untuk Namatame Taro, orang yang sedang Naoto urus kasusnya, dan mereka sekarang menculiknya."

"A-apa!?" Minato berjengit. Mukanya spontan geram.

Berani sekali kedua bajingan itu menculik adiknya tercinta. Berani sekali mereka membuat onar untuk kesekian kalinya! Dulu dia dan kelompoknya membiarkan keduanya lolos karena itu permintaan terakhir Chidori, mantan kekasih Junpei, untuk membiarkan mereka bebas supaya mereka bisa menemukan 'kebenaran', sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal di pelukan Junpei karena overdosis. Sampai sekarang kadang Junpei masih terkenang tentang hal itu, dan Minato benci melihat wajah sahabatnya itu muram seperti itu, maka ia, Aigis dan juga teman sekelompok mereka yang lain berjanji untuk tidak pernah membicarakan hal yang menyangkut tentang Strega lagi.

Dan kini mereka beraksi lagi. Rupanya mereka memberi keputusan yang salah saat itu. Kali ini tiada maaf untuk mereka!

"Minato, kau masih di sana?"

"Ya, Mitsuru. Aku masih ada. Kau mau memintaku membantu mengerjar mereka kan?"

"Ya. Tolong datang segera. Oh, jangan bilang Junpei..."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan mengajak Aigis juga. Kau bisa hubungi Akihiko dan Yukari, kan?"

"Tentu. Sudah kulakukan. Oh dan satu lagi...bisa kau hubungi suami Naoto? Siapa namanya? Souji? Aku sudah menelpon kantornya tapi katanya dia sedang pergi..."

"Kalau jam segini dia pasti sedang menjemput anaknya pulang...baiklah, akan ku telepon. Kau mau membawanya ikut menangani masalah ini?"

"Yah...selain karena dia suaminya, kurasa lebih baik jika dia ikut...kita bisa benar-benar menghabisi Strega, sampai ke esensi mereka yang sesungguhnya," Mitsuru terkekeh sadistis.

Minato juga ikut menyeringai ala pembunuh menemukan mangsanya. "Dimengerti."

* * *

Di dalam mobil milik Souji, Akira sedang asyik memainkan game dengan konsol PSP-nya, sementara ayahnya mengemudi dengan tenang. Tak lama, ponsel milik sang jaksa berbunyi. Ia meraihnya dan melihat nama yang terpampang di layar sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol jawab.

"Ya, Minato? Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang ada di mana?"

"Ee...sudah hampir tiba di rumahku, baru saja selesai menjemput Akira dari sekolahnya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Putar balik ke rumahku. Titipkan Akira pada Metis dan Chijiro, setelah itu kita segera ke TKP."

"TKP? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan jelaskan segera setelah kau tiba di sini. Cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Meski tak mengerti, Souji menyetujui permintaan kakak iparnya itu dan memutuskan pembicaraan. Ia menoleh ke arah Akira yang duduk di sebelahnya, menatap ayahnya heran. "Minato-ojisan bilang apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Akira, kamu hari ini main ke rumah Metis-neechan ya. Papa dan Minato-ojisan ada keperluan mendadak," jelas Souji singkat, merasa sedikit tak yakin.

"Hee? Ke rumah Metis-neechan? Horee!!! Mau!!! Akira mau!! Ayo Papa, cepat, kita ke rumah Metis-neechan!!!"

Dengan cepat, mereka sudah memutarbalik arah dan tiba di kediaman Arisato. Minato dan Aigis sudah menunggu di pintu depan, entah kenapa mengenakan pakaian gelap-gelap dan memasang scarf merah bertuliskan S.E.E.S. . Souji mengernyit. Setahunya, S.E.E.S. itu kelompok yang diketuai si kakak ipar ketika masih bersekolah dulu, dan kegiatan mereka mirip Komisi Keamanan sekolah atau semacamnya. Akira turun dari mobil dan mencium tangan paman dan bibinya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, mencari Metis.

"Minato, Aigis..." Souji menyapa mereka, masih merasa heran. "Pakaian macam apa itu?"

"Diamlah dan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, kita harus bergegas," kata Minato sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil adik iparnya itu.

"Metis, jaga Akira-chan dengan baik, ya?" perintah Aigis sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Oke deh, Bu!!" sahut Metis dari dalam, sebelum terdengar suara pintu dikunci dan segera saja terdengar gelak tawa kedua saudara sepupu itu bermain di dalam.

Souji, menghela napas keheranan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengarahkannya ke Shinjuku, tempat yang dikabarkan Mitsuru sebagai tempat Naoto di sandera. Dalam perjalanan ke sana, Minato menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, termasuk masalah mereka dengan Strega. Diluar dugaan, pria berambut abu-abu itu tetap tenang, membuat Aigis heran.

"Kau tenang sekali menghadapi hal ini," wanita berambut pirang itu berkomentar.

Sang jaksa tertawa. "Well...kurasa kalau kalian sampai punya dendam kesumat begitu...mereka tidak mungkin bisa lolos. Lagipula," Souji melirik pria pendiam yang duduk di sebelahnya, "kakak istriku tercinta ini sepertinya benar-benar akan mengamuk. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa selamat kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas pada Naoto."

Aigis tertawa, mengakui betapa menakutkan suaminya itu kalau sudah marah besar. Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Ketiganya turun dari mobil Souji dan menghampiri sosok empat orang yang sudah berdiri menunggu di dekat sana. Souji mengenalinya sebagai Ken, suami adik sepupunya, dan Mitsuru, Presdir Kirijo Corporation. Dua lainnya tidak ia kenal.

"Hei, kalian sudah sampai," pria berambut abu-abu kurus yang berdiri di samping sang Presdir tersenyum menyambut kedatangan ketiganya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Minato-kun, Aigis," sang wanita berambut cokelat susu memandang Souji. "Siapa itu?"

"Dia Seta Souji, Jaksa Agung dari Kantor Kejaksaan Tokyo Pusat, sekaligus suami Naoto," Aigis memperkenalkan.

Souji menunduk sekilas, memberi hormat. "Seta Souji."

"Oh...yang diceritakan Ken-kun, ya?" wanita tadi tersenyum lagi. "Kenalkan, namaku Takeba Yukari, Ketua Asosiasi Kyudo. Yang itu Sanada Akihiko, petinju kelas dunia kita."

"Haha, jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Yukari," hardik Akihiko. "Well, salam kenal, Seta."

"Wah, wah...Minato," Mitsuru terkekeh geli. "Kau sampai memakai scarf kelompok kita. Kau benar-benar serius?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ini pertarungan terakhir kita dengan Strega. Aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka sama sekali," sahutnya serius.

Ken tertawa. "Semangat yang bagus," ia kemudian menyerahkan sebilah pedang untuk Minato, sebuah handgun pada Aigis, dan satu katana untuk Souji. "Kalian akan membutuhkannya, karena seperti yang kita tahu...Strega bukanlah lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh."

Semuanya mengangguk. Mitsuru sudah mengayunkan pedang anggar miliknya, Akihiko mengikat sarung tinjunya lebih kencang, Yukari menyiapkan anak panah dan busur panah miliknya, dan Ken memegang erat tombaknya. Setelah menyiapkan strategi dan lainnya, mereka menuju lokasi di mana Naoto disekap.

* * *

**Lokasi persembunyian Namatame Taro dan Strega.**

Tampak Naoto duduk terdiam, diikat pada kursi kayu dengan sebuah tali tambang yang cukup kuat. Revolvernya ada di tangan Takaya, yang sekarang sedang sok beraksi akrobat dengan dua revolver. Jin sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, sementara Taro asyik merokok sambil berdiri.

"Nah, beres," kata Jin sambil menekan tombol enter dengan senyum bangga. "Dengan begini, besok uang akan tiba di rekening kita dan kita bisa segera kabur ke negara lain."

"Bagus," Takaya terkekeh. "Lalu...wanita ini mau diapakan?"

Taro menatap Naoto menyelidiki. Detektif wanita itu tetap tegar dan balas melotot ke arah penjahat di depannya. Sebuah senyum keji melintas di bibir sang mantan sekretaris Pemerintah Pusat Tokyo.

"Kalau mau, kalian boleh bercinta dengannya," kata Taro, diikuti tawa maniak Takaya.

"Cish, dasar bajingan," Naoto menggerutu.

"Hoho, wanita yang berani. Aku suka," pria bertato itu berjalan mendekati sanderanya. Ia mengangkat dagu Naoto agar menatap matanya. "Sebaiknya kau diam dan buat kami senang, hehehe..."

Merasa jijik, Naoto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menendang titik vital Takaya dengan kakinya yang bebas. Pria berambut keabuan pucat itu berteriak kesakitan sementara dua temannya memandangnya kasihan, mencoba merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Detektif itu menjulurkan lidahnya, menghina.

"Kau..." Takaya merengut. Ia menarik revolvernya lagi dan menodongkannya ke kepala Naoto. "Taro, kalau dia kita bunuh kita tidak rugi apapun kan?"

"Yeah...setidaknya dengan begitu lebih mudah untuk 'memasukinya'," sahut Taro senang.

Jin mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengetik, tak ambil pusing. Taro juga melanjutkan merokok sambil menatap Naoto, penasaran ingin melihat wajah panik sang detektif yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan ke siapapun. Takaya menyeringai senang. Ia hampir saja menarik pelatuknya, kali ini atasannya tak akan melarangnya, ketika...

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk menuju tempat persembunyian mereka itu. Sepertinya mereka baru saja mendengar suara tembakan...tapi siapa?

BRAK!

Pertanyaan mereka terjawab seketika. Pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu hancur, rusak didobrak oleh kekuatan superhuman Akihiko. Si petinju berdiri senang di pintu masuk, bangga akan kekuatannya. Kemudian, muncul Aigis, dengan handgun mengepulkan asap hasil memuntahkan peluru. Lalu, satu persatu mereka masuk ke dalam—Yukari, Mitsuru, Ken, Minato dan akhirnya Souji.

"Souji! Minato-niisan!" panggil Naoto, takjub.

"Hm...Jaksa Agung Seta Souji...akhirnya kau tiba," Taro tersenyum meremehkan.

"Brengsek..." Souji mengenggam katana-nya lebih erat dan bersiap untuk menyerbu ketiga lelaki jahanam yang berani menyandera istrinya, sebelum Ken menarik lengannya dan menahannya di tempat untuk tetap tenang.

"Heh, wajah yang sudah lama tak kulihat..." Takaya menyeringai mengerikan.

"Wah, wah...apa kalian mau reuni?" ledek Jin.

"Diam kalian," desis Yukari.

"Well, well...sepertinya kita memang harus berhadapan lagi seperti ini," Akihiko menggelengkan kepalanya santai.

"Kali ini, tiada ampun," Mitsuru mengambil pose bertarung.

"Cih, kelompok pertahanan bodoh," Takaya meludah ke lantai. "Kalian pikir, kalian bisa terus berjaya?"

"Kami tidak akan kalah," sahut Ken.

"Taro, kau mundur saja," perintah Jin, yang tentu saja disetujui Taro yang tidak bisa bertarung sama sekali. Pria berkacamata itu kembali menatap musuh lamanya dengan Takaya dan menyeringai. "Apa kita mulai saja?"

"En garde!" Minato berseru.

Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu telah menjadi medan pertempuran. Takaya menembaki musuhnya dengan revolvernya. Ketujuh orang itu dengan lihai menghindarinya. Jin tersenyum misterius. Ia kemudian melempar sebuah bola ke lantai, dan dalam sekejap kabut menyelimuti ruangan. Mereka semua terbatuk, tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Taro menyeringai senang, berharap kelompoknya menang. Tapi mereka lupa, bahwa Naoto ada di luar area kabut itu, dan ia bisa melihat gerakan Jin dan Takaya.

"Minato-niisan! Di belakang!" serunya lantang.

Dengan sigap, Minato menyadari serangan dadakan itu. Ia mengibaskan pedangnya, membuat Jin terpaksa melompat mundur menghindari tebasan pedang itu. Ken, merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, langsung menusukan tombaknya dan benar saja—Takaya hampir saja menembak kepalanya.

Mitsuru diam di tempat, berdiri punggung-punggungan dengan partner setianya, Akihiko. Mereka berdua menutup mata, merasakan gerakan kawan dan lawan yang ada di dalam kabut. Kemudian, terdengar suara pistol di tembakan. Refleks, sang Presdir menebas udara, dan dalam sekejap peluru yang mengarah kepadanya terbelah dua. Si petinju melompat menyerang ke arah tembakan, dan tinjunya tepat mengenai wajah Jin, meerusakan kacamatanya.

Yukari memutuskan untuk mundur, keluar dari area kabut. Ia kemudian menajamkan matanya, mencoba melihat di mana Takaya dan Jin. Saat itu, ia melihat tato Takaya. Dengan cepat, wanita berambut cokelat itu mengarahkan busurnya dan melepaskan panahnya ke arah si pria bertato, dan tentu saja tepat melukai punggung si penjahat.

Aigis, dengan matanya yang tajam, berhasil mengetahui lokasi Jin dan menembaki pria itu dengan handgun-nya. Tak sempat menghindar, Jin memakai laptopnya untuk menahan peluru Aigis. Walhasil, laptopnya rusak dan dia kehilangan banyak data penting.

Namatame Taro terkesiap. Jin dan Takaya hampir kalah. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Saat itulah, sebuah pedang menerjang ke arahnya, hampir menusuk Taro tepat di jantungnya. Tapi pria itu beruntung. Ia menghindar tepat pada waktunya. Ia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, sementara Souji, yang mengayunkan katananya tadi, menghampiri Naoto yang terikat di kursi dan dengan cepat melepaskan talinya.

"Trims, Souji," detektif wanita itu tersenyum seraya menerima revolver yang suaminya kembalikan padanya. Ia mengisinya dengan peluru, setelahnya menghadapi Taro bersama-sama sang jaksa. Wanita itu menyeringai. "Bersiaplah menempuh ajalmu."

"Ya...berterimakasihlah, setidaknya kau tidak harus menderita di penjara atau semacamnya," tambah Souji, mengacungkan senjatanya ke wajah sang mantan sekretaris yang semakin memucat dan bercucuran keringat dingin.

Melihat bahwa atasannya terdesak, Takaya berteriak kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!? Lari!"

Taro, mendengarkan perintah Takaya, mengangguk dan segera bangkit untuk berdiri. Naoto baru saja akan menembakinya ketika Jin melempar bom asap lainnya ke arah suami istri itu, menghalangi pandangan keduanya. Sang buronan baru saja akan keluar dari pintu itu ketika sebuah peluru tertanam di tembok di dekat pintu keluar tersebut. Peluru handgun Aigis.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur, hah?" Minato berjalan mendekati Taro. Tatapan pembunuhnya membuat Taro sekali lagi terduduk lemas. Pria berambut biru gelap itu mengangkat pedangnya, ketika...

DOR!

Sebuah peluru menembus bahu kiri Minato, spontan membuatnya terjatuh. Itu peluru Takaya. Rupanya meski lengannya terluka, ia masih bisa menembak. Melihat pemimpin mereka yang terjatuh seperti itu, Ken, Mitsuru dan Akihiko tersulut amarahnya. Mereka menerjang ke arah si pria bertato dan...

(Mohon maaf atas terpotongnya cerita ini. Adegan berikutnya disensor karena melewati batas kekerasan yang boleh diperlihatkan di depan publik. Terima kasih.)

Setelah Takaya babak belur, darah berceceran di sekitarnya sementara ia terbaring tidak berdaya karena hampir seluruh tulang badannya remuk, para anggota S.E.E.S. menghampiri Minato yang mencoba bertahan. Jin shock karena menyaksikan adegan eksekusi Mitsuru yang legendaris, kekuatan superhuman Akihiko yang mengerikan, dan teknik sadistik yang diluar dugaan mampu dilakukan oleh Ken, semuanya campur jadi satu. Taro sudah pingsan di tempat sedari tadi. Aigis dan Yukari memeriksa lengan pemimpin mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Cuma sedikit nyeri," sahut Minato tegar sementara Aigis membalut lukanya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Syukurlah...tapi kita harus segera membawamu ke rumah sakit. Bisa gawat kalau kau kehilangan darah lebih banyak lagi," jelas Yukari.

"Well, kalau begitu..." Naoto menatap Jin dan Taro yang masih mematung. "Mari kita selesaikan saja sekarang."

Semuanya bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing. Jin, kembali sadar, memikirkan cara agar bisa lolos. Kemudian ia merogoh saku dan menemukan satu-satunya jalan keluar. Ia menyeringai sadistik dan mengeluarkan sebuah bom waktu yang ia simpan, mengaktifkannya. Minato dkk terkejut.

"10 detik lagi...kita akan mati bersama," katanya tenang. "Perlu kalian tahu, bom ini kubuat sangat sempurna...tidak bisa dihancurkan atau di non-aktifkan."

"APA!?" semuanya langsung panik.

"Semuanya tenang! Kita tidak ada pilihan lain selain lari dari tempat ini!" titah Minato, tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Tapi ini lantai 5, Minato! Kau pikir kita sempat lari dalam waktu sesempit ini?" Akihiko menggerutu.

"Percayalah! Ayo!"

Akhirnya, semuanya ikut lari keluar dari gedung itu. Jin tertawa menghina, menganggap bahwa mereka semua sangat bodoh. Taro, yang tidak tahu bahwa dia akan segera mati bersama kedua anak buahnya itu, dengan damai pingsan di sana.

5 detik lagi...

Minato dkk baru sampai di lantai 3. Mereka tidak akan sempat jika terus berlari dengan kecepatan segitu.

4 detik lagi...

Minato dkk tiba di lantai 2. Namun rambut panjang Mitsuru tersangkut di sebuah kawat. Tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan kecantikannya, sang Presdir memotong rambut yang tersangkut itu dengan pedang anggarnya.

3 detik lagi...

Minato tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Ia tidak kuat lagi berlari. Darahnya sudah merembes ke seluruh lengannya. Akihiko dan Souji terpaksa membopongnya berlari bersama.

2 detik lagi...

Mereka terus berlari. Berlari agar dapat lolos dari bom itu. Naoto hampir terjatuh, tapi Souji cepat menahan tubuhnya agar mereka bisa terus berlari.

1 detik lagi...

Yukari mulai kehabisan napas. Ken, yang menyadari hal itu, segera menarik lengan mantan seniornya itu dan menariknya agar terus berlari. Mereka sudah hampir tiba di pintu keluar dan...

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!

Ledakan itu meluas ke seluruh lantai gedung bekas itu. Aigis, Yukari dan Ken yang berada paling belakang sedikit terhempas oleh efek ledakan itu. Souji dan Naoto membantu mereka berdiri, menjauhi gedung tersebut, kalau-kalau ada ledakan susulan. Setelah agak jauh, Mitsuru menelpon polisi, ambulans, dan pemadam kebakaran agar tiba di lokasi kejadian. Mereka menonton gedung itu terbakar oleh ledakan bom Jin.

"Selesai sudah..." gumam Yukari.

"Ya...urusan kita dengan Strega sudah berakhir..." tambah Aigis.

"Aku agak tidak senang dengan hasil ini. Aku ingin menangkap mereka supaya mereka insaf, seperti Chidori-san," gerutu Ken.

"Bicara soal tidak senang," Souji melirik istrinya, "ada satu orang lagi yang tidak senang."

Naoto mengangkat bahu. "Meski aku sudah menyelesaikan kasus Taro, tapi...aku tidak senang dia mati bersama mereka."

Mitsuru terkikik. "Well...kita harus bersyukur...dan berharap Junpei tidak tahu tentang hal ini."

Mereka semua mengangguk. Kemudian terdengar suara stereo. Akihiko tertawa, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Well...setelah kemenangan ini...aku lapar! Apa bisa kita makan sekarang?" tanyanya setengah bercanda.

"Ahem," Minato berdeham, membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang dipapah istrinya itu. "Haloo? Lupa ya ada yang sedang terluka begini?"

Mereka semua menepuk jidat. Akhirnya, dengan menggunakan mobil Mitsuru, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk merawat Minato yang terluka, sementara Ken dan Naoto segera menyelesaikan kasus ini dan menyembunyikan alasan utama terjadinya ledakan itu.

**

* * *

A/n: edited. semoga lebih bagus ^^  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Nostalgic

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: ****Ide dari shiroganerinkun lagi nih~ Hehehe...brilian banget...tapi kenapa ide dari dia dan ryuamakusa4eva bisa pas banget sama ide ku yah? Apakah kita sehati?? *lebay* Hehehe...chap 11 nanti ada sedikit surprise dariku dan silvermoon arisato...hehehehe...yang penting sekarang, enjoy reading! Oh ya, jangan lupa bawa cemilan kalo baca, soalnya panjang! *sok eksis*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Nostalgic**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Keluarga Seta memutuskan untuk kerja bakti membersihkan rumah, terutama gudang dan loteng yang tidak pernah dikunjungi selama lebih dari setahun itu. Kunjungan pertama adalah loteng, di mana Naoto nyaris menembakan pistolnya ketika Akira menemukan dua tikus besar seukuran anak kucing sedang kencan di sana, yang segera di usir Souji keluar dengan 'sadis'. Tapi toh mereka bisa melakukan tugas membersihkan loteng itu dengan cukup tenang.

Setelah cukup membersihkannya dan menata ulang barang yang di simpan di sana, mereka beralih ke gudang yang terletak di belakang rumah. Kembali hampir terjadi pertumpahan darah, di mana kini korban hampir berjumlah lima orang yang terdiri dari bapak dan ibu tikus dan ketiga anaknya. Jantung Naoto mencelos, melihat makhluk itu berkeliaran di sekitar rumahnya. Souji sampai geleng-geleng dan membuat catatan mental untuk menyewa pembasmi hama dan serangga untuk mengusir hewan-hewan pengganggu itu. Akira? Bocah itu hanya tertawa senang ketika melihat ada dua ekor kucing kembar tapi tak mirip lewat dan keluarga kucing itu repot kabur dari cengkeraman mereka.

Souji mengangkuti barang-barang di dalam keluar dari gudang, supaya Naoto bisa menyapu isinya. Akira bertugas membersihkan atau melap debu-debu yang ada. Tak sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebuah album foto usang di mana terdapat label bertuliskan 'High School'. Penasaran, bocah itu mulai membuka halamannya satu persatu.

Ada banyak foto di sana. Foto ketika Souji masuk SMU, kemudian saat upacara penerimaan, saat event sekolah, dan banyak lagi. Kemudian ada juga foto ketika ia bersama teman-temannya dari Yasogami High. Tapi pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat foto 7 orang itu—Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie, dan Rise—bersama seorang pemuda yang parasnya agak mirip dengannya itu.

"Papa, ini foto siapa?" tanya Akira setengah berteriak, menunjuk ke wajah pemuda tak dikenal itu.

Souji, yang baru saja selesai mengangkut sebuah lukisan kuno, berjalan menghampiri putranya untuk melihat apa yang dia tanyakan. Pria itu terkekeh geli ketika melihatnya. "Masa' tidak kenal?"

"Umm..." Akira mengamati wajah itu. Memang familiar. "Oh! Minato-ojisan yah?"

Ayahnya menggeleng pelan. "Masa' Minato lebih pendek daripada Papa?"

Baru sejenak si bocah berpikir lagi, Naoto berjalan keluar dari gudang, heran melihat kedua lelaki di keluarga itu menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan malah asyik duduk di sekitar teras, memandangi sebuah album foto. Penasaran, ia menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kalian lihat apa sih?" tanyanya.

Akira mendongak untuk melihat ibunya, dan seketika saja jawabannya muncul di benaknya. "Mama!" serunya tiba-tiba, membuat Naoto mengernyit heran dan membuat Souji tertawa.

"Huh?" adalah reaksi sang detektif wanita sementara "Tepat sekali!" adalah jawaban si jaksa.

"Hee...masa' sih ini Mama?" bocah itu membandingkan wajah ibunya di foto dengan wajah beliau sekarang. "Ng...nggak terlalu mirip kok!"

Naoto akhirnya mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Memang penampilannya sudah agak berubah dibanding ketika ia masih SMU dulu. Dulu dia jagonya berpenampilan seperti laki-laki. Bahkan, ketika ia masih muda itulah julukan Tantei Ouji berasal. Karena ia bekerja sebagai detektif dan penampilannya yang menyerupai laki-laki, banyak gadis-gadis yang malah jatuh cinta padanya, membuatnya geli sendiri mengingat masa-masa itu. Sekarang, dia sudah lebih sering memakai rok panjang selutut atau jeans feminim, dan rambutnya juga dibiarkan panjang sedikit.

"Iya, memang beda, ya?" Souji ikut membandingkan, membuatnya menerima satu cubitan kesal dari istrinya.

"Kenapa Mama malah mirip Minato-ojisan begini?" Akira bertanya, penasaran.

"Mama kan dari dulu sudah jadi detektif," Naoto duduk di sebelah putranya. "Supaya Mama tidak diremehkan yang lainnya, dan juga supaya memudahkan pekerjaan Mama, Mama lebih sering mengenakan pakaian cowok."

"Oh...tapi aneh. Mama nggak terlihat seperti cewek begini tapi kenapa Papa bisa jatuh cinta sama Mama?"

Souji tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai memukuli tanah berumput di bawah kakinya. Naoto mendelik ke arahnya, meski tidak dipedulikan. Akira masih mengernyit bingung, heran dengan tindakan kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya tawa Souji berhenti ketika Naoto mengeluarkan revolver dari balik lipatan jeans-nya.

"Kamu mau dengar cerita ketika Papa ketemu Mama dulu?" si pria berambut abu-abu itu menawarkan, yang langsung disahut oleh anggukan antusias putra tunggalnya. "Hmm...baiklah. Jadi begini ceritanya..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

20 tahun lalu, Yasoinaba, Yasogami High School.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki di sepanjang koridor lantai 2. Suara itu menuju ke arah ruang kelas 2-2. Dan dalam sekejap saja pintu itu digeser, dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan yang agak berantakan masuk, sedikit terengah meski wajahnya tampak girang.

"Kenapa kau, Yosuke?" tanya Chie, mengernyit memandang temannya itu.

"Berita baru! Sudah dengar belum!?" tanya Yosuke, duduk di sebelah Yukiko. "Ada anak baru, lagi!"

"Lagi?" Souji, yang duduk di sebelah Chie, mengernyit heran. "Setelah aku dan Rise masih ada lagi? Banyak sekali ya..."

"Yeah, benar sekali. Kudengar dia pindah ke sini bukan hanya karena kakak laki-lakinya yang bekerja sebagai guru itu dimutasi ke sini, tapi karena dia itu detektif dan dia mau membantu kasus pembunuhan yang sedang dikerjakan pamanmu itu, Souji!"

Souji melipat tangannya. Ia merasa penasaran. "Detektif?"

"Oh, aku tahu. Dia pasti si Tantei Ouji yang ramai dibicarakan anak-anak cewek itu kan?" tebak Yukiko.

Yosuke mengangguk. "Yeah...sepertinya begitu. Kalau tidak salah namanya...err...Shirogane Naoto, ya?"

"Oh, dia," pemuda berambut abu-abut itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia memang pernah dengar dari Ryotaro kalau akan ada detektif remaja yang ikut membantu penyelidikan mereka. "Hmm...aku ingin lihat. Kau tahu dia kelas berapa?"

"Huh? Err...kalau tidak salah, kelas 1-1."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita ke sana."

Akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai 1, di mana ruang kelas anak kelas 1 berada. Setibanya di sana, mereka melihat kerumunan siswa di depan pintu kelas 1-1. Di sana juga ada Rise dan Kanji yang berdiri dengan tampang tertekuk di koridor. Mereka berdua melambai ke arah para seniornya ketika menyadari kehadiran keempat anak kelas 2 itu di sana.

"Uh...apa mereka ingin melihat si anak baru itu?" tanya Chie terkesiap.

Kanji mengangguk. "Ya...terutama para gadis itu...ukh, aku jadi mual melihat mereka menatap si anak baru itu dan memuji-muji betapa cakepnya dia."

"Hoo...cemburu nih? Takut Rise di ambil dia?" goda Yosuke, yang langsung kena bogem mentah dari pasangan mantan artis idola dan preman itu.

"Aku penasaran...seperti apa sih dia?" Souji berusah berjinjit untuk melihat ke dalam, tapi mustahil. Bahkan di dalam kelas sepertinya si Tantei Ouji itu dikerumuni anak-anak.

"Yah...dia Cuma cowok pendek dengan muka bishonen yang kaku. Tapi nggak secakep Senpai kok!" kata Rise melempar senyum manis ke arah Senpai kesayangannya itu, yang langsung bikin Kanji agak sirik.

"Eh, eh! Sepertinya dia mau keluar tuh!" ujar Yukiko.

Dan benar saja. Kerumunan itu langsung membuka jalan untuk seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh kurus pendek. Ia memakai topi, menyembunyikan wajahnya sedikit. Tapi dia memang memakai seragam cowok, meski menurut Souji ada yang aneh dengan anak itu.

"Lihat kan? Dia itu

* * *

sombong banget! Heran deh kenapa anak-anak yang lain suka memandanginya begitu," Rise cemberut. Ia merasa sedikit iri popularitasnya berkurang karena kehadiran anak baru itu, meski sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya.

"Sudahlah...kurasa itu wajar. Maksudku...seorang detektif harus tetap berkepala dingin dan tidak mengurusi hal remeh temeh seperti fans atau semacamnya..." tukas Souji bijak.

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

"Hee...jadi dulu Mama nyuekin Papa, begitu?" tanya Akira, menginterupsi.

Naoto mengangguk. "Waktu itu...aku tidak menganggap Papa-mu ini lebih dari sekedar senior dan juga keponakan seorang kolega yang kutemui dalam kasus saat itu. Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya."

"Hn...terus, terus...bagaimana Mama bisa jatuh cinta pada Papa?"

Souji tertawa sambil membelai lembut rambut putranya itu. "Sabar...Papa lanjutin ya?"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Souji dan Naoto cukup sering bertemu, karena selain mereka satu sekolah, mereka juga kadang bertemu ketika Ryotaro mengajak keponakannya itu ke tempat kejadian, berharap pemuda itu bisa membantunya. Saat itu, mereka masih teman biasa, tidak terlalu sering berbincang.

"Jadi, Naoto itu adik Anda?"

Minato, yang saat itu bekerja sebagai guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih klub basket di Yasogami High, mengangguk pelan. Ia dan Souji baru saja mengobrol sedikit selepas latihan usai. Rupanya obrolan mereka lumayan nyambung, karena keduanya pintar mencari topik dan juga memiliki sedikit kemiripan satu sama lain. Akhirnya percakapan mereka itu menyambung ke hubungan Minato dan Naoto.

"Ya...sebenarnya, Naoto mendapat permintaan membantu kasus di sini. Karena aku tidak rela membiarkannya tinggal hanya berdua dengan kakek kami, aku minta dimutasi ke sini. Kebetulan juga guru olahraga kalian sedang minta cuti karena kecelakaan, kan?" Minato menjelaskan.

"Hoo...pasti repot, punya adik detektif terkenal seperti dia," Souji jadi teringat hubungan Nanako dengan Ryotaro, yang memang terlihat agak sulit. "Ah tapi...kenapa dia memakai nama Shirogane? Padahal nama keluarga Anda 'kan Arisato..."

Pria berambut biru gelap itu tertawa. "Yah...jadi begini. Waktu kecil, keluarga kami tertimpa kecelakaan yang dipicu oleh balas dendam penjahat yang pernah ditangani orang tua kami. Ayah dan Ibu kami meninggal seketika—hanya aku dan Naoto yang selamat. Ketika kami pindah ke panti asuhan, akhirnya ada yang mengadopsi kami. Namun Naoto, yang mewarisi jiwa keadilan orang tua kami, bertekad ingin menjadi detektif dan akhirnya memakai nama Shirogane Naoto tiap bertugas."

"Oh...begitu..."

"Oniisan."

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu menuju gedung olahraga yang terbuka. Di situ berdiri dengan angkuh Naoto, dengan ekspresi bosan dan menunggu. "Aku sudah mau pulang."

"Oh ya...tentu," Minato berdiri dan membawa tas olahraga serta handuknya. "Well, aku akan mengunci pintunya. Naoto, tolong bantu bawakan handuk dan botol minum ini...Ah ya, kau juga sebaiknya pulang, Souji."

"Baik," sahut Naoto dan Souji sambil mengangguk patuh.

Souji menyelempangkan tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Naoto beranjak dari ambang pintu dan menghampiri kakaknya, ketika ia tiba-tiba saja terpeleset oleh suatu genangan tak terlihat. Minato terkesiap. Ia ingin menangkapnya tapi refleksnya dikalahkan oleh Souji, yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

"...Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Souji, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlihat kaku dan gugup.

"Err...ya," Naoto mengangguk. Ia berdiri lagi dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju kakaknya untuk mengambil handuk dan botol minumannya.

Souji, yang masih agak terkesiap, buru-buru berlari keluar gedung olahraga. Melihat hal ini, Naoto mengernyit dan menoleh ke arah Minato, yang menjawab tatapan keheranan itu dengan mengangkat bahu. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu merasa wajahnya memerah sementara ia mempercepat jalannya menuju kediaman Dojima. Sambil berjalan cepat, ia berpikir ragu.

_Dia...cewek...?_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Huh? Bagaimana caranya Papa tahu kalau Mama cewek dengan bersentuhan sedikit saja begitu?" Akira heran.

Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia kan tidak mungkin bilang kalau sebenarnya waktu itu tanpa sengaja ia merasakan tonjolan kecil di dada Naoto. Bisa-bisa dia merusak otak polos anaknya sekaligus menerima tamparan dari istrinya. Akhirnya ia Cuma bisa menggeleng dan meneruskan ceritanya.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Hari-hari berlalu. Entah kenapa, Souji malah jadi sering memikirkan tentang Naoto dan fakta bahwa dia seorang cewek. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, karena Naoto memang bertingkah layaknya seorang cowok. Suaranya, gaya bicaranya, dandanannya...semua seperti remaja lelaki normal. Apa itu pengaruh tinggal dengan kakak semata wayangnya itu?

Suatu saat, ketika waktu pulang sekolah tiba, tanpa sengaja Souji bertemu Naoto, yang berdiri mematung di depan loker sepatunya. Ragu, ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Err...hai," sapanya kaku. "Sedang apa?"

"Ah tidak...hanya saja...aku menemukan ini di loker sepatuku," jelas Naoto, menunjukkan secarik surat beramplop pink lengkap dengan stiker hati dan nama penulisnya. "Dari seorang cewek yang aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya."

Souji terkekeh geli, membuat detektif muda itu mengernyit heran. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Err...apa mereka tidak tahu kalau kau perempuan?"

Naoto tersentak kaget. Darimana dia tahu kalau dirinya itu perempuan? _Ah, pasti Minato-niisan yang memberitahunya,_ pikir Naoto simpel. "Ya...aku tidak pernah bilang siapa-siapa, meski pada dasarnya tidak ada seorangpun yang menanyakan hal itu."

"Lalu...apa mau kau tolak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini perempuan, mana mungkin aku mau berpacaran dengan dia. Lagipula," gadis itu meremas amplop itu ke dalam saku celana seragamnya, "aku tidak tertarik pacaran sekarang. Bukan karena aku mengikuti pikiran kolot orang tua bahwa umur segini belum pantas pacaran—yah, sebenarnya aku setuju juga sih—tapi karena aku tidak butuh hal yang membuang-buang waktu seperti itu saat ini."

Souji terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar penjelasan Naoto itu. Tapi melihat gadis itu sudah mengganti sepatunya dan sekarang akan berjalan keluar gedung sekolah, ia mengikutinya dengan pertanyaan basi: "Kau pulang sendirian?"

"Ya. Oniisan sedang ada rapat guru dan aku di suruh pulang cepat. Lagipula, aku ingin segera ke kantor polisi untuk mendengar perkembangan kasus saat ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku antar."

Kalimat itu membuat Naoto berhenti dan terdiam. Ia berbalik dan memberi tatapan aneh pada Souji. "Kenapa repot-repot?"

"Err...tidak, tidak repot sama sekali. Hanya kurang kerjaan," pemuda itu memberi alasan. "Lagipula, kalau sampai ada surat cinta, siapa tahu ada stalker, 'kan? Untuk jaga-jaga saja."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri. Oniisan mengajariku sedikit hal tentang aikido."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga ingin ke kantor polisi untuk menemui Ryotaro-ojisan."

Naoto menghela napas. "Well...kalau begitu, ya sudah."

Gadis itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Souji mengikuti di sebelahnya dengan sedikit tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang bisa berjalan berdua bersamanya. Entah kenapa. Baru saja mereka akan keluar dari pekarangan sekolah, seorang pemuda dengan wajah aneh dan mengenakan seragam sekolah lain menghentikan mereka. Souji mengenalinya sebagai Kubo Mitsuo, murid sekolah lain yang pernah sekali mencoba menggoda Yukiko dulu.

"Kau...Shirogane Naoto?" tanyanya.

Naoto, meski merasa aneh dan langsung tidak suka dengan gaya bicara orang itu, mengagguk perlahan. "Ya. Siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang aku ingin tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Risechi?"

Souji menepuk jidat. _Ya ampun. Sekarang dia malah mengincar Rise. Apa dia belum tahu hubungan Rise dengan Kanji? _Tapi Naoto, yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa, dengan tenang menjawab, "Kami hanya teman seangkatan. Itu saja."

"Benar begitu? Aku dengar kau cukup dekat dengannya..."

"Ya, karena kami seumuran, seangkatan dan kami sering berpapasan di koridor. Itu saja."

"Huh! Aku tidak percaya! Sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam, atau kau akan berhadapan denganku!"

Naoto baru akan membalas ucapannya ketika Souji berdiri menutupinya, membuat Mitsuo sedikit kaget karena ia mengenali wajahnya. "K-kau...anak baru yang seenaknya merebut Yuki dariku!" tudingnya.

"Well, dan kau anak tidak jelas yang suka marah-marah seenaknya dan tiba-tiba saja mengajak kencan Yukiko tanpa tahu malu," ledek Souji. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti. Kau akan membuat malu dirimu sendiri kalau kau terus menggoda Yukiko, atau sekarang Rise."

Mitsuo langsung ciut. Ia berlari menjauhi keduanya. Souji menghela napas panjang. Naoto menatapnya penasaran. "Apa dia sering membuat masalah dengan murid sekolah kita?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Well...tidak juga. Hanya saja...dia itu suka menggodai para siswi yang cantik, seperti Yukiko atau Rise," jelas Souji. "Hmf...aku jadi tidak yakin bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian. Sebaiknya, kalau kau tidak pulang bersama Minato-sensei, kau memintaku mengantarkanmu pulang."

Naoto sontak kaget. Ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya, tapi tidak terlalu kentara untuk membuat Souji menyadari perubahan itu. "Apa...tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya gadis itu, ragu menerima tawaran baik seniornya.

"Tentu tidak. Aku punya cukup banyak waktu luang kok."

"Well...kalau begitu, terima kasih," sang detektif remaja tersenyum kecil. Tapi bagi Souji, senyum itu berharga, karena itu senyum langka yang mungkin hanya dia seorang—selain Minato, tentunya—yang pernah melihatnya.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Hmm...terus, terus?" Akira makin penasaran.

Souji menggeleng. "Papa capek...sudah ya? Nanti malam saja lagi ceritanya."

"Nggak mau...sekarang!" pinta bocah itu setengah memaksa.

Naoto tertawa kecil. Ia beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat kedua lelaki itu sedikit heran. "Biar Papa nggak capek Mama mau buatin teh saja, sekalian istrihatan bersih-bersihnya," jelas wanita itu.

"Yay! Mama baik deh! Ayo Pa, cerita lagiii..."

"Hh...ya sudah...tenang dulu, biar Papa bisa lanjutkan ceritanya..." sahut Souji pasrah.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Sejak insiden itu, hubungan Souji dan Naoto menjadi sangat dekat. Pembicaraan keduanya nyambung, selain karena mereka sama-sama mengerti tentang kriminalitas, kadang-kadang keduanya saling curhat tentang masalah masing-masing. Mereka juga cukup sering jalan bareng, meski tidak ada urusan yang penting, membuat Yosuke dan yang lainnya yakin bahwa teman baiknya itu benar-benar kepincut dengan detektif remaja itu.

Minato, yang sering menemukan keduanya sedang kencan (atau 'Cuma jalan bareng', seperti yang disanggah oleh keduanya), Cuma bisa diam anteng. Pasalnya, pemuda itu mengingatkan tentang dirinya. Jenius, dibuktikan dengan menempati rangking pertama seluruh kelas dalam tiap ujian sekolah; populer, terbukti dengan banyaknya jumlah gadis-gadis yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya, bahkan untuk sekedar ngobrol ringan di koridor; olahragawan, menurut pengawasannya sebagai guru olahraga, dia cukup ahli dalam segala bidang olahraga; dan juga pandai bicara,karena dia satu-satunya orang yang nyambung berbicara dengannya dan adiknya. Bahkan tak jarang Naoto menyebut-nyebut bahwa Souji mengingatkan dia tentang kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Namun satu hal yang mengganjal baginya, yaitu kenyataan bahwa tiap kali ia bertanya pada mereka: "Kalian pacaran?", maka keduanya dengan kompak menjawab: "Bu-bukan!", komplit dengan wajah bersemu merah dan diikuti gelagat salah tingkah. Biasanya Minato akan tertawa melihatnya, tapi lama kelamaan dia bosan juga menggodai mereka seperti itu. Apalagi, kasus pembunuhan itu sudah hampir selesai, yang berarti sebentar lagi mereka bisa pindah dari daerah pedesaan ini. Sebagai kakak yang baik dan sayang adik, dia tidak tega seandainya cinta Naoto tidak pernah bersambut hanya karena keduanya malu-malu kucing untuk menyatakannya.

Tapi mereka berdua tidak tahu menahu soal kekhawatiran Minato. Mereka malah asyik menjalankan hari-hari seperti biasanya.

"Ah...lama menunggu?" tanya Naoto. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas piket kelasnya, padahal hari ini ia sudah janji pergi bersama Souji.

Namun seperti biasanya, pemuda berambut abu-abut itu tersenyum ramah dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa," ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar, diikuti juniornya itu.

"Aku penasaran sekali ketika Senpai bilang Senpai menemukan seekor rubah di kuil kota ini. Aku belum pernah lihat langsung, sih..."

"Ya...dia cukup lucu kok, jinak sekali, malah. Kau pasti suka—habis semuanya juga suka."

Naoto mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar pekarangan sekolah, ketika mereka melihat seseorang tak dikenal yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam berdiri bersandar di pagar depan sekolah. Sementara Souji bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa orang aneh itu, gadis di sampingnya sontak kaget.

"Kei-kun!" panggilnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Kei itu menoleh dan tersenyum sedikit sebelum berhenti menyender karena melihat Naoto dan Souji menghampirinya. Detektif muda itu tersenyum bersemangat. "Kapan datang? Kenapa tidak bilang Oniisan untuk menjemput?" tanyanya senang.

"Baru saja, dan aku tidak tahu nomor telepon Minato-san, dan aku takut mengganggumu kalau aku menelpon ke nomormu," sahut Kei tenang. Mata hitamnya tertuju pada Souji, yang memberinya tatapan bingung sekaligus iri. "...Temanmu?"

"Ah...iya. Kei-kun, ini Seta Souji, seniorku di sini. Senpai, ini Kuzunoha Kei, kolegaku," Naoto memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Seta Souji."

"Kuzunoha Kei."

Ketiganya terdiam. Hening. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Souji masih memandangi Kei, yang cuek dan malah melirik Naoto, yang bingung kenapa mereka malah saling diam begini. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, gadis itu mendongak menatap 'kolega'nya dan bertanya,

"Uh...tentang masalah yang kau katakan waktu tu..."

"Oh iya. Ahem, sebenarnya aku lebih memilih kita bicara berdua saja, karena masalah ini benar-benar penting dan aku tidak mau melibatkan orang awam..." jelas Kei, melirik Souji yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Benar juga," Naoto berbalik menghadap seniornya. "Senpai, maaf aku tiba-tiba membatalkan janji melihat rubah bersama Senpai, tapi aku harus mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Kei-kun..."

"Ya, tidak apa...masih ada besok, kan?" Souji nyengir terpaksa.

Naoto mengangguk. Setelah pamit, ia dan Kei berjalan berdua ke suatu tempat. Yang jelas mereka terlihat serius membicarakan hal itu, apapun masalah yang mereka maksud. Souji menghela napas kesal dan berjalan keluar area sekolah, tapi bukan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya, ia tidak boleh cemburu. Di saat seperti itu, tempat yang ia tuju tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Samegawa Riverbank. Dia biasa ke sana untuk memancing, sekedar menghabiskan waktu dan menghilangkan kepenatan.

Baru saja ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju tepi sungai itu, ia melihat kakek-kakek temannya memancing sedang berbicara dengan...Minato. Sepertinya beliau mengajari guru olahraga itu cara memancing. Souji menghampiri mereka, dan si kakek menyapanya, membuat pria muda itu menyadari kehadiran murid kesayangannya itu.

"Bisa mancing juga, Sensei?" tanya Souji, meminjam salah satu alat memancing milik sang kakek.

"Yah...lumayan. Percaya atau tidak, aku bisa melakukan apa saja kalau diajari caranya," sahut Minato bangga, melemparkan kail pancingnya ke dalam sungai. "Tapi kenapa kau ke sini? Kupikir kau janji dengan Naoto mau menunjukkan rubah yang kau temukan di Tatsuhime Shrine itu?"

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. "Tidak jadi. Dia ketemu dengan koleganya itu...Kuzunoha Kei."

"Oh...Kei? Yah, dia memang sudah janji mau ke sini, tapi tidak bilang kapan. Jadi dia sudah datang toh..."

"Sensei...apa benar dia hanya kolega Naoto?"

"Benar. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja...Naoto terlihat senang ketika bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku pikir...mereka itu..."

Minato menoleh. Ia tersenyum usil melihat ekspresi kecemburuan di wajah pemuda itu. Sebuah ide licik langsung terlintas di otaknya. Ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengetahui seberapa besar rasa suka Souji kepada adiknya itu. Tapi ia tidak boleh ketahuan. Maka dengan santai dan terus memancing, ia memulai rencananya.

"Yah...tapi seandainya mereka berdua saling suka pun aku tidak keberatan."

Komentar itu membuat Souji terkejut dan spontan menoleh memandang wajah serius tapi santai pelatihnya. Minato melanjutkan, masih dengan tenangnya, "Kei itu anak yang baik. Dia juga ahli beladiri, cerdas dan memiliki wibawa. Kurasa dia bisa melindungi Naoto dan bekerja sama dengan baik, jadi tidak masalah. Oh ya. Kami akan pindah dari Inaba."

Souji mendelik kaget. Pindah? Secepat ini? Tapi mereka baru di sini selama setengah tahun! "Sensei serius? Maksudku, memang kasus itu sudah hampir selesai, tapi 'kan kalian baru setengah tahun di sini..." pemuda itu mencoba mencari alasan.

"Ya. Karena itulah Kei datang ke sini," sahut Minato sambil menarik kail pancingnya, dan ternyata ikan buruannya lolos dari jebakannya. "Karena Naoto cerita bahwa sebentar lagi kasus ini selesai, Kei berencana meminta bantuannya menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang ditanganinya di Kyoto. Kasus itu sudah ada semenjak beberapa tahun silam, dan meski sudah ditangani oleh Kei, belum selesai juga masalahnya. Naoto sendiri tak yakin berapa lama yang dia butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan kasus itu."

"...Kapan kalian pindah?"

"Hmm...acara kenaikan kelasnya lusa, 'kan? Yah, setelah acaranya selesai kami akan langsung berangkat ke Kyoto."

Souji langsung melemparkan tongkat pancingnya ke tanah dan berlari keluar dari area Samegawa Riverbank. Minato tertawa terkekeh, sementara kakek-kakek di sana bingung melihat tingkah laku anak muda itu.

Souji menghabiskan sepanjang sore itu mencari Naoto. Di Shopping District, di Junes...tak tampak sedikitpun sosok gadis berambut kebiruan itu. Ia lelah, tapi ia harus menemuinya. Ia harus mengatakannya. Bahwa ia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi dari Inaba. Bahwa ia tidak ingin merelakannya untuk Kei. Bahwa ia menyukainya...

Perhentian terakhir Souji adalah Tatsuhime Shrine. Ia merasa tidak mungkin Naoto ada di sana. Namun dugaanya salah. Masih ada orang di sana. Dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi. Ia berdiri diam, tak bergeming memandang kuil kecil di hadapannya. Sang detektif remaja baru menyadari kehadiran seniornya itu ketika mendengar deru nafas terengah-engah.

"Senpai!" Naoto menghampiri pemuda itu, khawatir. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan melap keringat yang mengucur di wajah lelaki itu. "Kenapa sampai keringatan sebanyak ini? Senpai habis lari marathon atau apa sih?"

Souji merasa lega bahwa ia menemukan gadis itu. Dia masih ada di Inaba, berdiri di hadapannya, peduli padanya. Tapi ketika pikiran bahwa ia akan pergi karena kasus yang diceritakan Minato, ia tak tahan lagi. Ia langsung merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya, seolah tak akan melepaskannya. Naoto terkejut dengan reaksi yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia bisa mendengarkan desah nafas terengah-engah pemuda itu, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya.

"Jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"S-Senpai? ...Senpai bicara apa sih?"

"Kubilang, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku, di sini. Jangan...jangan pernah mencoba meninggalkanku, Naoto..."

"Ke-kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena aku suka padamu..."

Naoto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Wajahnya memerah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada pemuda itu. Luapan perasaan menguasai dirinya. Ia membalas memeluk pemuda yang dicintainya itu dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dadanya, menangis terharu tanpa suara.

"Aku juga, Senpai...aku juga suka pada Senpai..."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau tak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

"Tidak akan."

Souji melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meraih wajah Naoto, memandang ekspresi senang, terharu, sekaligus bingung itu. Hening lama saat keduanya hanya berdiri di sana, saling bertatapan, sampai akhirnya si pemuda memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu. Semua tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, Minato yang ternyata sudah membuntuti Souji, berdiri bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, mengamati adegan tersebut. Ia nyengir lebar, bangga bahwa usahanya berhasil. Yang dia tak sadari, sesosok makhluk berpakaian hitam-hitam menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan heran,

"Sedang apa kau, Minato?"

Mendengar hal itu, pasangan baru tadi langsung berhenti dan menoleh, menemukan sang guru olahraga bersembunyi di dekat semak-semak dan di sebelahnya berdiri dengan wajah kebingungan adalah Kuzunoha Kei. Minato geleng-geleng kepala sedih.

"Kei...timingmu jelek sekali untuk bertanya seperti itu," gerutunya.

"Hm? Apa yang terjadi?" Kei makin heran.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita pergi dan tidak mengganggu keduanya," lanjut Minato sambil meraih lengan Kei dan menyeretnya keluar dari area kuil.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Naoto berseru, membuat kedua lelaki itu berhenti di tempat dan menoleh. "Kei-kun...sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut ke acara pertemuan keluarga hari Minggu besok. Aku masih mau tinggal di sini."

Mendengar hal itu, Souji hanya bisa melongo. "Hah?"

Kei menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Hmm...sudah kuduga. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Hikawa-sama marah. Ah tapi..." pria itu menoleh ke arah Minato dan tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang ikut, Minato? Karena kau anak tertua dan sebagainya, setidaknya kau bisa mewakili keluarga Shirogane dalam pertemuan keluarga itu."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak suka dengan acara seperti itu," sahut pria bertampang dingin itu.

"Sebentar, sebentar," lelaki termuda di kelompok itu menyela, "Bukankah Kuzunoha-san di sini untuk meminta Naoto membantunya dalam kasus yang ditanganinya di Kyoto?"

"Hah?" Naoto dan Kei mengernyit heran hampir bersamaan.

"Memang aku sedang menangani kasus, tapi aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri kok," jelas Kei. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Souji menunjuk ke arah Minato, yang wajahnya pucat pasi karena ketahuan. Pria itu baru akan ambil langkah seribu ketika Naoto menahan lengannya agar tidak pergi. Sang kakak berbalik untuk menunjukkan cengiran tak bersalahnya, ketika si adik mendelik marah padanya.

"Oniisan! Jadi Oniisan sudah membuat Senpai salah paham dan membuatnya bicara seperti itu ya?!"

"Uh...ya, ya, aku mengaku aku melakukannya. Tapi itu 'kan demi kalian berdua juga!" Minato memberi alasan, menghindari tatapan marah adiknya. "Kalau aku tidak bilang seperti itu, tidak mungkin Souji menyatakan cintanya padamu 'kan? Ini kesempatan yang bagus!"

Pasangan baru itu spontan bersemu merah. Kei baru sadar apa yang terjadi tadi, dan agak menyesal karena sudah merusak momen indah tadi. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik saudara jauhnya itu keluar dari area kuil seperti rencana awal, membiarkan adiknya memiliki waktu bersama kekasihnya yang pertama sekali lagi.

Hening lama. Keduanya berdiri diam, hanya ditonton oleh Kitsune yang sudah menyelesaikan melahap daging yang tadi Naoto beli di Souzai Daigaku. Keduanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Semuanya terasa sangat kaku, apalagi setelah mereka tahu bahwa pernyataan cinta itu terjadi dikarenakan sebuah salah paham kecil. Lelah berada di keheningan ini, Souji mendekati Naoto yang tetap terdiam kaku di tempatnya tadi dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Naoto...aku tidak bohong tentang tadi. Aku...aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Naoto benar-benar bahagia mendengar kalimat itu. Ia menyentuh lengan yang merangkulnya dan tersenyum sambil menyahut, "Aku juga...aku juga tidak bohong mengatakan aku tidak akan meninggalkan Senpai."

"Ssst," Souji memutar Naoto agar menghadapnya. Ia menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan agar dia diam sejenak. "Jangan panggil 'senpai' lagi. Panggil saja Souji."

Naoto mengangguk. "Souji...kun."

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang mendengar namanya di panggil dengan suara itu. Hening sekali lagi, sampai akhirnya keduanya melanjutkan adegan yang sempat terpotong karena gangguan Kei dan Minato. Setelah itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, menceritakan tentang kecemburuan Souji, dan hubungan keluarga Naoto dengan keluarga Kei. Kedekatan itu membuat hubungan yang tak terpatahkan, hingga saat ini...

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Akira tersenyum senang. Ia mendengarkan cerita ayahnya sampai akhir, dengan ditemani secangkir teh susu kesukaanya. Souji menghela napas panjang setelah akhirnya menyelesaikan cerita tentang masa lalunya. Naoto menggeleng kepala, senang sekaligus malu putranya mendengarkan cerita ketika ia dan suaminya masih muda.

"Hmmm...keren! Ternyata seperti itu toh," bocah berambut biru itu tersenyum. "Akira juga kalau sudah besar pengin punya cerita seperti itu, ah."

"Hush, kamu ini masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu," hardik sang jaksa, mencubit sebelah pipi Akira dengan gemas.

"Biar...banyak kok anak cewek di sekolah Akira yang ngefans sama Akira."

Souji dan Naoto tertawa mendengar ucapan putra mereka. Setelah menghabiskan minuman mereka, mereka mulai bekerja lagi membersihkan gudang. Akira, seperti tadi, membersihkan debu-debu di barang lama milik mereka, sementara Naoto dan Souji yang mengeluarkan barang-barang dari gudang. Setelah semua barang keluar, Naoto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil lap, berniat membantu anak itu membersihkan, ketika suaminya menahannya sebentar.

"Ap—"

Kalimatnya terhenti seraya satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibirnya. Kejadian itu terjadi hanya beberapa detik, sehingga Akira tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia menoleh, ia menemukan ibunya dengan wajah memerah.

"Huh? Mama kok wajahnya merah? Demam yah?"

"Uh...tidak, tidak apa..."

"Heheh. Ayo lanjutkan bersih-bersihnya..."

**

* * *

A/n: ****Holy crap! 15 halaman! WTF(what the fun!) Ga nyangka ceritanya bisa ngalir begini...ck ck ck...all thanks to ryuamakusa4eva and shiroganerinkun for their creative idea! Oh ya, juga untuk silvermoon arisato yang sudah merestui masalah itu...hehehehehe. Well, we're almost run out of ideas. Any suggestions?**


	11. Chapter 11: Cheating

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: ****Ide dari shiroganerinkun lagi nih~ Hehehe...brilian banget...tapi kenapa ide dari dia dan ryuamakusa4eva bisa pas banget sama ide ku yah? Apakah kita sehati?? *lebay* Hehehe...chap 11 nanti ada sedikit surprise dariku dan silvermoon arisato...hehehehe...yang penting sekarang, enjoy reading! Oh ya, jangan lupa bawa cemilan kalo baca, soalnya panjang! *sok eksis*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Cheating**

"Akira!"

Akira menoleh dan tersenyum melihat seorang lelaki berambut kebiruan menghampirinya di dekat gerbang sekolah. Lelaki itu menghela napas sebentar karena kecapean sebelum tersenyum.

"Masih ingat aku?" tanya lelaki itu.

Akira mengangguk pasti. "Tentu! Minato-ojisan, 'kan?"

Sweatdropped. "Bukan. Aku Chijiro, pacar Metis," jelas Chijiro, dalam hati mengutuk penampilannya yang benar-benar mirip dengan ayah kekasihnya itu.

"Oh iya...Akira lupa. Habis mirip sama Minato-ojisan sih," bocah itu tertawa tak bersalah. "Hmm...Metis-neechan ke mana? Bukannya Metis-neechan yang disuruh menjemput Akira supaya tinggal di rumahnya siang ini?"

Chijiro mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Katanya dia mau pergi sama teman klubnya. Kamu sendiri kok tumben nggak dijemput ayahmu?"

"Papa sama Mama hari ini ada sidang, jadi mereka tidak bisa menjemput Akira."

"Hoo...repot juga yah."

"Apa kita akan langsung ke rumah Metis-neechan?"

"Huh? Ya iyalah...memang Akira mau ke suatu tempat?"

Akira mengangguk. "Akira mau mampir ke mall buat beli novel Agatha Christie yang baru!" jelasnya. "Akira sudah dikasih uangnya sama Papa, katanya kalau dijemput Metis-neechan biar minta dianterin ke mall untuk beli bukunya. Chijiro-niichan mau anterin Akira ke mall 'kan?"

"Hnn...oke deh."

Maka, keduanya pergi menuju mall di daerah sana. Banyak sekali orang di sana. Akira terpaksa menggenggam tangan Chijiro erat-erat supaya tidak kehilangan pacar kakak sepupunya itu. Setelah membeli buku yang dimaksud dan keluar dari toko buku, mereka berdua istirahat di sebuah kedai fast food untuk sekedar minum soda dan makan sepiring takoyaki.

Chijiro memandangi kantong plastik itu berisi buku novel detektif yang terdiri dari 200 halaman lebih. Dan dari deskripsi buku itu, ia yakin buku itu memakai bahasa Inggris. "Kamu bisa baca buku berat begitu?" tanyanya.

"Bisa. Akira kan sudah diajarin Bahasa Inggris," sahut Akira simpel, menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Lagipula di rumah 'kan ada kamus...jadi kalau ada kosakata yang Akira tidak mengerti bisa Akira cari artinya."

Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu menggeleng-geleng heran. Dia sudah dengar dari Metis kalau adik sepupunya itu pintar sekali, meski dia masih sangat polos dan naif. Tapi dia tak menyangka dia bisa baca buku seberat itu, lagipula ceritanya juga sulit. Akira tidak tahu bahwa Chijiro merasa takjub dan terus menghabiskan minumannya sambil melihat sekeliling. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar toko aksesoris.

"Chijiro-niichan..."

"Hm? Kamu mau tambah lagi?"

Bocah itu menggeleng. Dia menunjuk ke arah orang yang sedaritadi ia perhatikan. "Itu Metis-neechan bukan?"

Chijiro menoleh. Dan benar saja. Metis ada di sana. Dan dia tidak sendiri—setidaknya tidak bersama teman satu klubnya—melainkan bersama seorang cowok berambut cokelat tua dan berkulit pucat yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Ia mengenalinya sebagai mantan pacar Metis ketika gadis itu masih SMP, meski ia lupa namanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Chijiro beranjak meninggalkan kedai itu dan berlari menuju kekasinya. Akira yang bingung segera mengikutinya, tak lupa membawa serta buku yang baru saja dia beli. Mereka berdua menghampiri Metis, yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran kedua lelaki itu dan malah asyik memilih jam tangan untuk cowok bersama si mantan.

"Metis!"

Ketika namanya dipanggil, barulah ia sadar kalau Chijiro dan Akira ada di sana. Gadis itu terkejut dan terlihat panik. "Uh...Chijiro? Akira? Kupikir kalian ada di rumahku?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Akira mau beli novel baru, jadi Akira minta Chijiro-niichan untuk mengantarkan Akira ke sini!" jelas Akira sederhana.

Chijiro tidak mementingkan hal itu. Ia menghampiri si mantan dan meraih kerah pakaiannya, membuat Metis tersentak kaget. "Chijiro! Lepaskan dia! Apa-apaan kamu?" perintah gadis itu tegas, merasa yakin bahwa seperti biasa cowoknya itu akan melepaskan si mantan.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak memperdulikan perintah pacarnya. "Kau...!" ia melotot marah ke arah pemuda yang lebih tua itu. "Kau...beraninya kau mengajak Metis kencan! Apa dia tidak bilang kalau dia sudah pacaran denganku?!"

"Aku tahu kok," sahut si mantan tenang. "Tapi aku di sini karena Metis yang memintaku menemaninya belanja."

Chijiro melepaskan kerah pemuda itu. Ia berbalik dan mendelik marah ke arah Metis yang mulai gemetaran, panik. "Oh begitu? Jadi ternyata kamu selingkuh? Atau kamu sudah bosan denganku jadi kamu mau balik sama dia?"

"Bukan! Kamu salah sangka!" balas Metis sama kuatnya. "Aku di sini karena...karena..."

"Jangan cari alasan!" Chijiro membentaknya. "...Baik kalau begitu. Terserah kamu, Metis. Ter-se-rah!"

Pemuda itu membalik badannya dan berjalan keluar dari toko aksesoris itu dengan marah. Metis berusaha mengejarnya, tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan, hari ini mall itu dipenuhi pengunjung dan ia kehilangan jejak Chijiro. Akira dan si mantan mengikuti gadis itu, yang kini tengah berdiri pasrah karena kesalahpahaman ini.

"Metis...maaf, karena aku dia jadi salah paham..." pemuda pucat itu menatap mantan ceweknya dengan sedih.

"Nggak...ini bukan salah kamu, Yuji..." Metis menggeleng pelan. "Salahku karena tidak jujur bilang aku pergi sama kamu...kalau aku menjelaskan dari awal dia pasti tidak akan salah paham begini..."

"Um...anu..." Akira angkat suara, membuat kedua remaja itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kakak ini siapa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum usil. "Halo. Kamu pasti adik sepupunya Metis ya? Kenalkan, namaku Mochizuki Yuji. Aku ini sepupunya Metis juga, soalnya ayahku itu sepupunya Minato-ojisan. Salam kenal," katanya sambil mengelus rambut anak itu.

"Um...salam kenal juga. Aku Seta Akira," balas bocah itu, meski sedikit kesal rambutnya diacak-acak begitu. "Um...jadi...niichan sepupunya Metis-neechan juga seperti Akira, tapi niichan pernah pacaran juga sama Metis-neechan?"

"Hehe. Yah begitulah. Kami pernah pacaran waktu SMP dulu, tapi begitu tahu kalau sebenarnya kami ini satu keluarga, kami langsung putus," jelas Yuji. "Metis hebat juga. Begitu putus denganku langsung menggaet cowok baru seperti Chijiro."

"Dia sudah sangat baik padaku sejak kami kecil," sahut Metis. Ia mengeluarkan jam tangan yang sedari tadi di peganya sambil tertawa miris. "Padahal...padahal aku sudah menabung uang selama 2 bulan, supaya aku bisa membelikan hadiah yang bagus untuk ulang tahunnya besok. Tapi dia malah memutuskanku. Haha...dia pasti akan menyesal."

Yuji menepuk bahu gadis itu, simpatik. Metis tetap tertawa kecil, berusaha menahan tangis. Akira terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia menggandeng tangan kakak sepupu kesayangannya itu dan menariknya supaya bisa mengikutinya. Kedua remaja itu bingung.

"A-Akira-chan? Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Chijiro-niichan, supaya bisa menjelaskan duduk perkaranya!"

"Ta-tapi...dia pasti tidak mau bertemu denganku!"

"Kita coba saja!"

* * *

Akhirnya setelah beribu bujukan dan juga di tambah puppy eyes yang sangat cemerlang dan ampuh dari Akira, Metis setuju untuk mendatangi rumah Chijiro. Yuji ikut bersama mereka supaya bisa membantu menjelaskan masalah sesungguhnya. Sedikit ragu, gadis itu memencet bel pintu kediaman Iori tersebut. Setelah menunggu sejenak, terdengar suara lembut menyambut mereka lewat intercom.

"Ya? Siapa?"

Metis mengenali suara itu. "Ini aku, Metis. Fuuka-obasan, apa Chijiro ada di rumah?"

"Oh Metis...iya tentu saja. Sebentar ya...Chijiro-kun...ada Metis..."

Hening lama. Ketiga orang itu menunggu dengan sabar dan cemas di depan pintu. Metis menggigiti kuku jarinya, kebiasaan setiap kali ia bosan menunggu. Akira mulai merasa pegal berdiri di sana. Yuji menguap ngantuk, lelah menanti. Sampai akhirnya suara Fuuka menyapa mereka lewat intercom sekali lagi.

"Maaf, Metis...Chijiro bilang dia tidak mau turun. Tapi kalau ada pesan akan kusampaikan padanya."

Metis menghela napas kecewa. "Uhm...tidak apa. Aku...Cuma mau minta maaf. Itu saja. Maaf mengganggu, Obasan, kami permisi dulu."

"Hmm...baiklah. Hati-hati ya..."

Akhirnya ketiga bersaudara sepupu itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Iori. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Arisato saja, selain karena sebentar lagi Souji dan Naoto akan menjemput putra mereka, ketiganya masih ingin membicarakan masalah ini di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Namun, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka tiba di rumah itu, Metis tiba-tiba terjatuh. Yuji dan Akira spontan kaget dan panik.

"Metis! Metis, kau kenapa?" Yuji mengangkat Metis ke pangkuannya. Ketika ia menyentuh dahi gadis itu, barulah ia sadar bahwa gadis itu demam. "Astaga, Metis! Badanmu panas sekali! Kamu demam!"

"Ungh...sepertinya ini efek samping belajar sampai malam dan kerja sambilan sembunyi-sembunyi...hehehe..." Metis malah bercanda.

"Jangang tertawa begitu! Akira, tolong bawakan tasnya Metis. Aku akan menggendong dia."

"Oke!" sahut Akira mantap, mengambil tas kakak sepupunya itu dan berjalan mengekor di belakang sementara Yuji menggendong Metis di punggungnya.

* * *

Kediaman Arisato.

Tampak Aigis dan Minato duduk di tepi ranjang sementara putri mereka terbaring di atasnya. Metis sudah di bawa kembali ke rumah oleh Yuji dan Akira. Sepasang suami istri itu tampak terkejut melihat malaikat mereka nyaris pingsan dan segera menidurkannya di kamarnya. Setelah diberi obat dan di kompres, suhu tubuhnya sudah menurun. Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar itu, memperhatikan gadis itu terbaring lemah.

"Kenapa sampai begini?" Minato mengeluh.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi...Metis bilang dia kerja sambilan. Apa kalian tahu sesuatu?" tanya Yuji.

Aigis menggeleng. "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa...tapi akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering pulang malam dengan alasan 'urusan klub'."

"Hmm..."

TING TONG.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Mereka turun ke lantai satu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Aigis membukakan pintu, dan tampak Souji dan Naoto berdiri di sana. Akira kegirangan dan langsung memeluk orang tuanya. "Mama! Papa!"

"Maaf lama menunggu," Souji tersenyum. Ia melihat kakak iparnya itu bersama istri dan keponakannya. "Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian. Oh ya, Metis mana?" tanyanya karena ia tak melihat keponakan perempuannya itu.

"Metis sedang tidur di atas. Dia demam mendadak," jelas Minato.

"Eh, demam? Bukan karena mengurus Akira, 'kan?" Naoto terlihat cemas.

Aigis tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Dia hanya kelelahan. Sepertinya banyak hal yang dia lakukan sampai larut malam yang kami tidak ketahui," wanita itu menunduk sedih.

"Hmm...kalau begitu, boleh kami akan menjenguknya sebentar?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan."

Mereka naik ke lantai atas tempat kamar Metis berada sekali lagi. Aigis membukakan pintunya, mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Namun Souji dan Naoto hanya terdiam di sana. Heran, Minato dan Yuji melongok ke dalam kamar itu bersama-sama, dan mereka juga ikut terkejut. Kenapa? Karena Metis sudah tidak ada di kamarnya.

"METIS!?"

* * *

Kediaman Iori.

Chijiro tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya, membolak-balik halaman majalah olahraga yang sudah kesekian kalinya ia baca. Ia akhirnya melemparkan majalah itu ke atas meja laci di samping kasurnya dan menyetel lagu lewat iPod-nya. Baru beberapa detik ia mendengarkan lagu itu, ia sudah mematikannya lagi. Hari ini, semenjak kejadian tadi sore, apapun yang dilakukannya membuatnya kesal dan tidak mood sama sekali.

Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang diterangi cahaya lampu neon. Ia masih kesal. Ia masih cemburu. Cemburu kepada Yuji. Cemburu melihat Metis tertawa senang ketika bersamanya. Memang ia juga sering melihatnya tertawa, tapi ada yang lain saat itu...sesuatu yang membuatnya iri, dan spontan menyulut amarahnya, membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang memutuskan hubungan denagnnya.

"Ck," Chijiro berguling menghadap dinding kamarnya. Ia melihat kalendar yang tergantung di sana. Ada satu tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Ya, hari itu spesial, karena hari itu adalah hari jadi mereka berdua.

Pemuda itu bangkit duduk di kasurnya dan membuka laci teratas meja kecil di dekatnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang tebungkus rapi dengan kertas kado pink dan pita merah. Seharusnya itu menjadi hadiah untuk Metis besok, saat mereka bertemu untuk merayakan hari spesial itu. Sekarang benda itu sudah tidak berguna.

TOK TOK TOK.

Chijiro tersentak kaget. Suara ketukan tadi bukan berasal dari pintu kamarnya, melainkan dari jendela kamarnya yang tertutup tirai panjang. Ia meletakkan kado itu di atas ranjangnya, penasaran siapa yang berani memanjat sampai beranda kamarnya untuk bertandang secara rahasia malam-malam begini. Dengan sedikit was-was, ia menyingkap gorden itu dan terkejut ketika melihat Metis, terduduk sambil sedikit terengah-engah, mendekap sebuah kotak kecil.

"Me-Metis!?" Chijiro berlutut di hadapannya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Ini sudah malam dan—"

Ia tidak melanjukan kata-katanya begitu Metis jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Chijiro mematung seketika. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam situasi seperti itu. Sayup-sayup, ia bisa mendengar bisikan pelan gadis itu.

"Chi...ji...ro...maafkan...aku..."

Chijiro lumer seketika. Semua kecemburuan, amarah, dan kebencian yang sedaritadi ia rasakan hilang. Yang ada sekarang hanya perasaan bersalah dan rasa cinta pada gadis itu yang kembali tumbuh di hatinya. Ia memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

"Tidak...maafkan aku, Metis. Aku...aku terlalu cemburu melihatmu jalan dengan Yuji, makanya aku tidak berpikir panjang dan langsung mengatakan hal itu..." ia balas berbisik.

Metis tersenyum. Ia balas memeluknya. "Ya...aku...maafkan."

Ia mendorong dirinya lepas dari pelukan itu dan menyodorkan kotak yang ia bawa. "Ini...hadiah untuk...hari jadi kita...besok..." jelasnya. "Aku...membelinya...bersama Yuji, karena...aku tidak tahu....harus...menghadiahimu apa..."

"Kau tidak harus membelikanku barang apapun, Metis. Karena bersamamu itu lebih dari cukup untukku," sahut Chijiro dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Ia mengecup pelan dahi kekasihnya itu. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa gadis itu sedang demam. "Astaga! Metis, badanmu panas sekali!"

"METIS!"

Chijiro melongok ke jalan di bawah sana. Ia bisa melihat Minato dan yang lainnya mendatangi rumahnya. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya, mencoba menarik perhatian mereka. "Sensei! Semuanya!" ia memanggil mereka. "Di sini!"

Aigis yang pertama mendengar panggilan itu spontan mendongak ke atas dan menemukan pemuda yang mirip dengan suaminya itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Dalam pelukannya adalah putrinya yang nyaris pingsan. "Metis!" serunya spontan.

* * *

"Dasar anak bodoh! Masa' kamu nekat lompat turun melalu jendela kamarmu sendiri demi pergi ke rumah ini untuk minta maaf?!"

Omelan itu yang menyapa Metis pertama kali ketika kondisinya membaik malam itu. Gadis itu sudah kembali berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri setelah Chijiro menggendongnya kembali ke kediaman Arisato. Kini ia bukan hanya dikelilingi orang tua dan kedua sepupunya, tapi juga paman dan bibi serta kekasihnya yang sudah rujuk.

"Maaf, Ayah..." hanya itu ucapannya saat itu untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar...kalau kamu sampai demam lebih parah dari ini 'kan bisa gawat!" Aigis ikut menceramahi.

"Sudahlah, Ojisan, Obasan...biar Metis istirahat dulu saja," Yuji tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengantar Akira-chan dan orang tuanya pulang? Sudah malam, lho."

"Oh iya...benar juga," Souji tersenyum menghadap keponakan perempuannya yang sedang terbaring lemah itu. "Kami pamit dulu. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Metis, Chijiro..."

"Nggak apa, 'kok, Ojisan. Akira-chan, kapan-kapan main ke sini lagi ya..." Metis tersenyum lucu.

"Iya. Metis-neechan istirahat ya!" Akira tertawa riang.

Mereka semua meninggalkan Metis dan Chijiro di kamar itu. Mereka berdua tinggal dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Kado untuk pacarnya, yang nyaris ia buang karena ia pikir sudah tidak berguna. Gadis itu hanya mengernyit heran, bertanya-tanya.

"Hadiah...untuk besok," jelas Chijiro simpel.

Metis tersenyum. Ia membuka kado itu perlahan dan melihat isinya. "Ini...kalung!" ia terkesima menatap seuntai kalung bertalikan perka dan berliontinkan batu rubi kecil itu. "Indah sekali...bisa kau pasangkan?"

Chijiro mengangguk. Ia membantu Metis duduk dan memasangkan kalung itu pada lehernya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Ia kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu, dan pemuda itu balas memeluknya. Mereka tidak akan berpisah lagi...tidak akan.

* * *

Sementara, di teras kediaman Arisato...

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menjaga Akira," Naoto tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Malah sepertinya Akira-chan ikut repot menjaga Metis," sahut Aigis jenaka.

"Tapi...sidang kalian lama sekali, sampai malam begini..." Minato, yang memang agak curiga dengan keterlambatan pasangan itu dalam menjemput anaknya, bertanya sambil memandangi suami istri itu dengan tatapan curiga.

Dalam hal ini, mereka memiliki reaksi masing-masing. Souji salah tingkah. Pipi Naoto memerah. Akira heran menatap ayah ibunya. Aigis ikut bingung dengan pertanyaan suaminya. Yuji, yang pikirannya memang agak mesum, langsung menduga ke arah 'sana'. Mereka terdiam, menanti jawaban sejoli itu.

"Hmm...memang Papa Mama ke mana sih?" tanya Akira, ikut penasaran.

"Err..." sang jaksa menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Kami...pergi ke ginekolog."

"Eh!?" adalah reaksi Minato, Aigis, dan Yuji ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa itu ginekolog?" bocah berambut biru tua itu bertanya lagi.

"Ginekolog itu...dokter ahli dalam ilmuyang berkenaan dengan fungsi alat tubuh dan penyakit khusus wanita..." Naoto menjelaskan dengan ekspresi dan intonasi suara datar.

"Lalu...bagaimana?" ketiga orang tadi bertanya serempak, penasaran.

Wajah suami istri berubah semerah apel, tidak yakin harus menjawab bagaimana. "Err...positif...?" sahut Souji akhirnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Aigis tersenyum senang dan tanpa sadar memeluk Naoto, memberinya selamat. Minato menepuk jidatnya, entah turut senang atau apa, tapi yang jelas dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang mirip seperti "astaga...". Yuji terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Souji yang masih salah tingkah dan Akira yang bingung tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Akira nggak ngerti?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Nggak. Memang kenapa Mama sama Papa pergi ke ginekolog? Terus apanya yang positif? Apa Mama positif sakit?" tanya bocah kecil itu bertubi-tubi.

"Nggak kok. Mama Akira sehat. Terus, nanti Akira akan punya adik."

"...Hah?"

Souji menghela napas dan berlutut di samping putranya agar tinggi mereka sejajar. "Mama sedang hamil, Akira."

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bola mata Akira membesar sangking kegirangan bertanya girang, "Sungguh?!"

Papa Mama-nya hanya mengangguk. Akira langsung memeluk Naoto, memberinya selamat seperti Aigis. Yuji tertawa melihat respon bocah itu, sementara Aigis terharu melihatnya. Souji mengelus rambut putranya itu dengan jenaka.

"Yaaay!! Akira akan punya adik!! Eh, nanti adik Akira perempuan apa laki-laki?"

"Belum tahu sayang...tapi, meskipun itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Akira tetap sayang 'kan?"

"Hehe! Iya dong!! Nanti Akira ajak main, terus juga nanti Akira ajarin macam-macam!"

"Ahahaha...anak pintar..."

"Hehehe...Akira-chan senang ya..."

"Hahaha. Namanya juga anak-anak..."

"..."

**

* * *

A/n: ****Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! *maniacal laughter* YUJI ITU ANAKNYA RYOJI SAMA YUKARI, LOL! Mwahahahahahaha *ditabok karena ketawa gaje terus* Hehehe...udah pada nggak penasaran kan, Yukari itu janda apa bukan? Yeah, dia janda. Lho kok gitu? Iya, jadi setelah punya anak Yuji, Yukari sama Ryoji cerai soalnya Ryoji kan playboy, LOL. Sebenarnya pengin ku jadiin perawan tua, tapi... *dipanah Yukari* Akira punya adik! LOL! Ntar jadi temen anaknya Ken sama Nanako tuh, LOL (betewe, feny-san...Kenko itu bukannya nama cewek? LOL) Hahaha...next idea is from ryuamakusa4eva. Setelah itu idenya abis... T_T aduh, onegai minna-san...kasih aku ide dong...rikues gitu...please? OwO *ditendang karena maksa banget***


	12. Chapter 12: Treatment

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: ****Ehmm...ide dari ryuamakusa4eva nih~ Ternyata lumayan ancur juga kubikin. Makasih banget buat baka niichan karena udah download Aoi-Yori-Yoshi trus kuintip deh ceritanya LOL *dihajar karena ngaco* Ahem jadi inspirasinya dari situ...uhmmm...yah udah lah. Enjoy XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Treatment**

"HATSYIIIIII!"

Akira dan Naoto menoleh ke arah Souji, yang baru saja bersin tadi. Jaksa itu telah berpakaian lengkap seperti setiap ia akan pergi bekerja. Hanya saja, ekspresi wajahnya yang agak pucat dan sedikit peluh keringat yang bertengger di dahinya itu membuatnya terlihat...sakit.

"Souji...kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang istri.

"Yah...aku baik-baik sa—HATSYIIIII!!" Souji nyaris menumpahkan kopi panasnya ke kemejanya karena bersin keras sekali.

"Sepertinya itu bukan 'baik-baik saja', deh, Pa," ledek Akira sementara ia sendiri mengambil sarapannya dari meja makan dan menyingkir dari sana, berusaha menjauhi penyebaran virus.

Naoto menghampiri suaminya itu dan memeriksa panas badannya. "Badanmu hangat...kayaknya Cuma flu biasa. Tapi kamu tidak boleh berangkat kerja, nanti kasihan orang-orang disekitarmu ketularan juga," ujarnya.

"Tapi...Akira bagaimana?" sang jaksa melirik putra mereka yang kini sedang memandangi ayahnya itu dari jauh sambil menikmati roti bakarnya.

"Aku akan telpon Metis untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah, sekalian minta tolong untuk menjaganya di rumah Onisan...supaya Akira tidak ketularan flu. Kamu istirahat saja di rumah, nanti akan kuberitahu kantormu kalau kamu sakit."

Tiba-tiba, Akira mendapatkan firasat buruk. "Er...Mama tidak bermaksud untuk...merawat Papa di rumah...'kan?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Hm? Tentu saja Mama yang akan merawat Papa, 'kan?" sahut detektif wanita itu spontan, membuat kedua lelaki di keluarganya itu berjengit ngeri. Ia mengernyit heran, bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Err...itu..." bocah berambut biru tua itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err...oh ya! Mama 'kan sedang hamil! Kalau Mama merawat Papa, terus Mama ikut sakit juga, kasihan adik bayinya!"

"Tidak apa. Kalau Cuma flu saja sih Mama tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Nah, ayo siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Mama mau telpon Metis dulu," titah sang ibu sambil berjalan ke arah meja telpon dan mulai memencet tombol telepon.

Akira menghampiri Papanya yang terlihat shock dan gemetaran ketakutan. Ia menepuk lengan Souji, meminta perhatiannya. Bocah itu menatap iba ayahnya sambil berkata, "Papa...maaf Akira tidak bisa membantu. Papa bertahan ya..."

Souji tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

* * *

Sejak pagi itu, Naoto memaksanya berbaring di ranjang, sementara wanita itu tampak sibuk membersihkan rumah dan juga memasak sesuatu—mungkin bubur—untuknya. Meskipun ia berusaha untuk istirahat, tetap saja tidak bisa. Pasalnya, ia mengkhawatirkan situasi rumahnya itu kalau istrinya 'beraksi'. Well, bukannya tidak percaya pada kemampuan istrinya, namun faktanya, tiap kali wanita itu mencoba memasak sesuatu...

BLEDARRR!!!

Souji spontan kaget dan beranjak dari kamarnya meskipun kepalanya semakin nyut-nyutan karena mendengar suara ledakan tadi. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, tempat suara tak wajar tadi berasal. Di sana, ia bisa melihat microwave terbuka dengan sedikit warna gosong dan wajah serta pakaian istrinya itu menghitam terkena arang.

"Naoto!" serunya cemas, menghampirinya. "Naoto...kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Naoto menoleh kaget. Ekspresinya sedikit shock. "Er...ya, tidak apa-apa."

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan sih?"

"Aku mencoba membuat telur dadar...tapi kok malah meledak, ya?"

Souji mengernyit heran. "...Telur dadar...pakai microwave?" tanyanya. Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Naoto...kamu pernah belajar pengetahuan umum kalau telur akan meledak kalau dimasukkan ke dalam microwave?"

"Nggak."

Ia menepuk jidatnya lagi. Beginilah jadinya kalau membiarkan Naoto berada di dapur. Wanita itu memang terkenal jenius dalam berbagai hal...kecuali memasak. Mungkin itu dikarenakan dia jarang memegang peralatan memasak, karena sejak kecil, Minato yang mengerjakan tugas memasak, dan setelah menikah pun Souji yang lebih sering memasak makanan. Walaupun ia cukup jago membuat hidangan penutup, dalam hal memasak hidangan utama dan sebagainya, dia bisa disejajarkan dengan Chie, Rise, dan Yukiko.

"Ah, tapi...buburnya sudah jadi. Kamu makan, ya? Biar bisa minum obat dan langsung tidur..." pinta Naoto.

"...Buburnya kamu tambah sesuatu...?" tebak Souji dengan wajah memelas. Firasatnya benar-benar jelek.

"Ya. Aku tambah parasetamol dan klorfeniramin maleat...oh ya, juga pseudoefedrin HCI, kofein, dan dextromethorpan HBr, supaya kamu tidak pusing dan bersinnya cepat berhenti."

"...Naoto...jangan bilang kamu tidak tahu kalau bubur itu tidak boleh di tambah zat-zat untuk obat flu...?"

"Huh? Tidak boleh ya?"

Souji serasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Istrinya itu memang pintar meracik obat, ia akui itu. Namun dia sama sekali tidak pandai meracik masakan, bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia tambahkan ke dalam masakan dan apa yang tidak boleh. Naoto, melihat ekspresi di wajah suaminya itu, langsung mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Uhm...Souji, maaf..." ucapnya pelan, membuat lelaki itu menoleh. "Aku...salah memasaknya ya?"

_Iya, sih. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bilang begitu, _kata Souji dalam hatinya. Dia memutuskan untuk diam dan menggeleng sedikit. "Tidak juga..."

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat wanita itu terhibur, malah tambah depresi karena ia menangkap ketidakpastian dalam suaranya. "Maaf ya. Padahal aku ini perempuan tapi sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal masak dan pekerjaan rumah tangga," lanjutnya lagi dengan suara bersalah.

"Nggak kok. Chie, Yukiko, dan Rise juga tidak pintar-pintar amat dalam hal seperti ini," pria berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum. "Lagipula...kamu 'kan pintar. Asal kamu mau belajar, pasti bisa kok."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu. Mau kuajari?"

Naoto mengangguk. "Ah tapi...nanti kamu malah tambah pusing..." ia teringat kalau suaminya itu sedang sakit.

"Tidak apa. Kalau aku duduk saja tidak terlalu pusing kok..." sahut Souji sambil duduk di kursi meja makan dan memutarnya agar bisa menghadap ke arah dapur tempat istrinya akan memasak. "Nah, siap?"

"Ya."

* * *

3 jam kemudian...

Setelah proses 'belajar mengajar' yang begitu lama dan melelahkan, serta menghabiskan hampir seluruh stok makanan di kulkas dan membuat dapur rumah yang biasanya bersih dan terawat lebih mirip medan perang dengan banyaknya percikan adonan dan sisa-sisa makanan gagal. Sementara, si pelaku yang membuat kekacauan ini masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci, dan hanya tersisa satu saksi mata yang tetap setia duduk di salah satu kursi, menanti.

"Ah...selesai!" si pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naoto tersenyum riang. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat bubur yang normal dan tidak mengandung bahan-bahan berbahaya semacam phenylpropanolamine HCI atau apalah itu namanya. Ia sudah mencicipinya, dan setidaknya itu bisa dikonsumsi manusia. "Souji! Buburnya sudah ja—astaga!"

Ia terkejut ketika melihat suaminya itu tersandar lemah di kursinya dengan keringat bercucuran dan napas sedikit terengah-engah. Spontan ia menghampiri Souji dan memeriksa keadaanya. "Souji! Kamu demam!" tukasnya panik. "A-ayo ke kamar! Kamu harus berbaring!"

"Ngg..." pria itu mengangguk pelan. Ia mencoba berdiri dari kursinya dan hampir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan jika saja Naoto tidak menyanggahnya.

Detektif wanita itu mengantarkan pria itu ke kamar mereka dan membaringkannya ke atas kasur. Naoto melap peluhnya sendiri. Namun ia segera ingat tentang kondisi Souji dan baru saja akan berlari keluar untuk mengambilkan kompresan ketika sebuah tangan lembut menahannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan pria itu setengah sadar.

"Jangan lari-lari," pesannya. Rupanya ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi kandungan wanita itu.

Ada rona merah di pipi Naoto ketika mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah cepat. Tak lama, dia sudah kembali membawa baskom penuh berisi air dan sepotong kain basah. Ia meletakannya di meja laci di dekat ranjang itu dan mulai mengompres Souji.

"Setelah ini makan buburnya sedikit ya, biar bisa minum obat," pinta Naoto.

"Ng...maaf merepotkan..." Souji tersenyum lemah.

Tapi wanita berambut biru itu menggeleng. "Tidak...justru aku yang banyak merepotkanmu. Setiap hari kamu yang memasak sarapan dan mengurus Akira kalau aku sedang pergi bertugas..."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Ia mengelus rambut halus istrinya itu pelan, menghargai segala kerja kerasnya untuk mengurus dirinya hari ini. "Terima kasih..."

Naoto tersenyum dan balas menyentuh tangan itu lembut. "Sama-sama."

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan setengah mangkuk bubur dan minum obat penurun panas, keadaan Souji belum membaik juga. Naoto kewalahan mengelap keringat di badannya dan sibuk mengganti air yang sudah menghangat. Ia jadi repot mondar-mandir keluar kamar, juga ia harus membenahi rumah—terutama dapur yang dibuat acak adut karena pekerjaannya tadi—siang itu. Walaupun suaminya itu sudah mewanti-wanti agar ia tidak lari-lari dan terlalu lelah, ia tetap bersikeras untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Akhirnya ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, semua pekerjaan selesai. Ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengecek kondisi Souji. Panasnya sudah turun, tapi masih belum bisa dikategorikan 'sehat'. Ia mengompresnya lagi dan berhenti untuk memandangi wajahnya saat tertidur pulas.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia jarang sekali melihat ekspresinya ketika tertidur. Biasanya, ketika ia pulang larut malam karena tugas, Souji masih bangun dan malah menyuruhnya tidur duluan. Ia juga selalu bangun pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Naoto maupun Akira bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali. Makanya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mengamati raut wajahnya itu. Tapi, mungkin karena kelelahan, akhirnya wanita itu tertidur dengan kepala terkulai di atas kasur.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian, pemilik sepasang mata berwarna keabuan itu terbuka. Ia menyentuh dahinya. Kompresannya sudah kering, dan panas tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Ia kemudian menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum ketika menemukan istrinya itu terlelap dengan kedua lengan menopang kepalanya. Wanita itu pasti kelelahan karena tidak biasanya mengerjakan tugas rumah yang lumayan banyak.

Souji bangkit ke posisi duduk dan memperhatikan ekspresi tidur yang penuh kedamaian itu. Ia membelai lembut rambut Naoto, tersenyum sambil memikirkan, _kau sudah bekerja keras..._

Sentuhan itu membangunkan sang detektif wanita. Ia mengucek matanya yang berair dan sadar kalau suaminya itu sudah bangun. "Souji...? Kau sudah bisa bangun? Panasmu bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan suara setengah mengantuk.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Kau pasti lelah. Tidur saja lagi," pinta sang jaksa.

"Tidak...aku tidak apa. Lagipula sebentar lagi Akira pulang. Lebih baik aku beres-beres lagi. Oh ya...kamu mau makan lagi? Aku bisa panaskan buburnya..."

Souji menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku mau yang lain."

Naoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pria itu memberikan isyarat agar ia mendekat, dan ia bergerak mendekat dengan patuh. Souji meraih wajahnya dan menariknya agar lebih mendekat. Ketika wajah mereka sangat dekat dan mereka bisa saling merasakan hangatnya napas masing-masing...

TING TONG.

Wanita itu spontan menarik dirinya menjauh dari suaminya. Wajahnya memerah dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan karena salah tingkah, ia langsung kabur keluar dari kamar itu untuk membukakan pintu. Souji menghela napas, sedikit kecewa karena mereka tidak jadi berciuman. Tapi toh ia ikut berjalan keluar kamar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Mama! Akira pulang!" putra mereka akhirnya pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia memeluk ibunya sebentar sebelum menoleh mencari-cari sosok ayahnya. "Uhm...Papa mana?"

"Di sini..." Souji melambaikan tangannya sedikit.

Akira melongo heran. "Papa...? Sudah sembuh?"

"Iya. Berkat Mama-mu juga."

"Eh?"

Naoto menggeleng depresi. "Kamu pasti berpikir Mama akan meracuni Papa dengan masakan Mama, ya?" tanyanya setengah bercanda setengah serius.

Akira Cuma bisa tertawa gugup dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Err...iya."

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Souji....jangan tertawa!"

"Uhm...?"

**

* * *

A/n: ****...dasar ga bisa bikin closing yang bagus! *jitak diri sendiri* Eh Naoto ga bisa masak ya? Lho, tapi kemarin kok dia masak --a *ketauan begonya* Fufufu...ya sudah. Yang mau liat Yukari ma Ryoji plus anak2 Investigation Team lainnya, tunggu chapter depan ya! XD  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Sea Trip

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 & P3 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: ****MAAF UPDATE-NYA TELAT DX Padahal rencananya kemarin mau update, tapi entah kenapa malah error...hiks...Ahem. Well, chapter kali ini ide dari Black-Cat-Yoruichi. Lalu atas permintaan (baca: ancaman =_=|||) Silvermoon Arisato *dihajar Feny-san*, Mitsuru...Mitsuru aku kawinkan...MITSURU AKU KAWINKAN DENGAN AKIHIKO! *ditusuk karena berisik* T^T maafkan aku, tasya-san... *sujud ampun* Ahem...well, enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Sea Trip**

"Whoa...besaaaaarrr!!!"

Ketiga anggota keluarga Seta itu kini tengah berdiri di depan tangga yang menuju ke kapal pribadi milik keluarga Kirijo. Mereka menerima ajakan dari Minato untuk mengikuti liburan 2 hari 3 malam mengelilingi laut Jepang. Sebenarnya, tawaran itu berasal dari Mitsuru, yang memanfaatkan kesempatan cutinya agar bisa berlibur bersama teman-temannya. Namun dia mengijinkan Souji, Naoto, dan Akira ikut karena pasangan itu sudah pernah membantu mereka menyelesaikan kasus Strega tempo dulu.

"Wah...keren! Pemimpin Kirijo Corporation memang hebat..." Akira terpesona.

"Haha. Jangan girang dulu. Biasanya kalau di luar kelihatan mewah, dalamnya lebih mewah lagi, lho," ujar Souji.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, Mama, Papa! Cepat kita naik!"

"Hehehe...jangan terburu-buru," Naoto tertawa kecil.

Mereka akhirnya naik ke atas dek kapal. Bocah itu makin terpesona melihat keeleganan dan kemewahan kapal pesiar itu. Dek-nya sangat luas, bisa menampung lebih dari 100 orang di sana jika mau diadakan pesta. Beberapa awak kapal berpakaian rapi mondar-mandir, menyiapkan keberangkatan. Sebenarnya Akira ingin mengeksplorasi kapal besar itu, tapi pasti tak boleh kalau sendirian.

"Akira-chan!"

Ketiganya menoleh dan menemukan Metis, Yuji, dan Chijiro menghampiri mereka dengan senyum riang. Akira tersenyum lebar dan berlari menyongsong kakak sepupunya tersayang itu.

"Metis-neechan!" serunya senang sambil memeluk gadis itu. "Kalian juga di undang?"

"Ya iya dong. Kan orang tua kami temannya Presdir Kirijo itu," sahut Chijiro.

"Hmm...berarti Onisan dan yang lainnya sudah tiba di sini ya?" tanya Naoto.

"Ya. Junpei-ojisan dan Fuuka-obasan ada di kabin bersama Ken-ojisan dan istrinya. Ayah, Ibu dan Akihiko-ojisan tidak kelihatan, sementara Mitsuru-obasan ada di dek atas bersama Yukari-obasan, dan juga...er..." penjelasan Metis terputus sampai di situ.

Yuji menghela napas kesal. "Ayahku juga ada. Dia membawa ibu tiriku."

"Begitu..." Souji mengangguk mengerti. Namun kemudian sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya. "Eh tunggu...ibu tirimu? Memang Ryoji-san sudah menikah lagi?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangguk lagi. "Yeah. Parahnya, dia malah menikahi Elizabeth, saudari Aigis-obasan."

"Hah?!" kedua orang dewasa itu tersentak kaget.

* * *

Sementara, di dek atas kapal pesiar Kirijo Corp., tampak Mitsuru berdiri di samping Yukari, yang entah kenapa matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Mereka berdua diam sejenak, membiarkan angin laut menghembus dan suasana pelabuhan mengisi kekosongan.

"Yukari, kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Mitsuru, menoleh sedikit ke arah wanita penyuka warna pink itu.

"Yeah..." Yukari tersenyum tipis. "Maaf aku tiba-tiba malah mencurahkan uneg-uneg kepada kalian seperti ini. Padahal seharusnya kita bersenang-senang, ya 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ryoji sudah punya wanita lain. Padahal kupikir aku bisa mempertemukan kalian berdua di sini agar kalian bisa rujuk lagi. Kelancanganku malah jadi seperti ini..."

"Tidak apa. Sungguh. Aku...sudah tidak peduli dengannya lagi."

"Benarkah?"

Kedua wanita itu menoleh dan menemukan Minato dan Aigis berjalan ke arah mereka. Yukari dan Mitsuru tersenyum menyambut mereka. Keempatnya berdiri berdampingan, menghadap laut dan menikmati hembusan angin laut.

"Yukari-san...maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Elizabeth dan Ryoji-san berhubungan..." Aigis memulai pembicaraan. "Kalau mau, aku bisa menemuinya dan menasehatinya..."

"Sudahlah, Aigis. Itu tidak perlu. Sudah jelas sekali kalau dia tidak suka padaku," tukas Yukari dengan nada setengah kesal.

Minato menghela napas. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ryoji. Padahal katanya dulu setelah kalian bercerai dia tidak akan menikahi wanita lain, karena dia masih berharap kau memaafkannya..."

"Berarti itu memang Cuma omongan gombal yang tidak bisa dipercaya, seperti yang pernah ia katakan pada semua gadis-gadis di sekolah kita dulu."

"Hmm..." Mitsuru melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Yah...yang terpenting kita sedang berlibur sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita habiskan waktu bersama-sama? Kita bisa bernostalgia, berkumpul bersama seperti dulu. Dan...Yuji juga ada 'kan? Bagaimana kalau ajak dia mengobrol juga?"

Yukari hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Setelah Souji dan Naoto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kabin, Metis, Chijiro, dan Yuji mengajak Akira berjalan-jalan mengeksplorasi kapal pesiar itu. Mereka menunjukkan bocah itu lokasi ruang mesin, dapur, gudang, ruang bermain, ruang kemudi, dan macam-macam lagi. Mereka bahkan berpas-pasan dengan Junpei dan Fuuka di dekat ruang galeri.

"Oke, perhentian terakhir, ruang santai!" Metis membukakan pintu.

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat _counter bar_ untuk menikmati minuman dan makanan ringan. Tempat itu juga memiliki beranda untuk melihat laut lebih dekat lagi. Dan, tidak seperti ruangan-ruangan lain, ruang santai itu agak berisik. Keempat pengunjung itu melihat dua orang dewasa duduk di sofa sambil dikerumuni beberapa anak kecil.

"Ah! Nanako-obasan!" Akira melambai, mengenali salah satu dari dua orang dewasa itu.

Nanako menoleh dan tersenyum melihat keponakan lelakinya itu. "Akira-chan! Sini!" sapanya sambil memberi isyarat agar ia mendekat.

"Huh? Akira-chan?" anak kecil berambut cokelat yang ada di sekitar wanita itu menoleh dan terkesiap begitu melihat siapa yang datang. "Ah! Akira!"

Bocah berambut biru itu terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di sana. "Jun! Yuki! Himeka-chan!" serunya, melambaikan tangan kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Himeka yang pertama bereaksi untuk mendekati Akira dibandingkan kedua bocah yang lebih tua darinya itu. Gadis kecil berambut keemasan itu berlari melewati deretan sofa dan meja, menuju ke arah anak lelaki bertubuh mungil itu, dan spontan melompat memeluknya. Alhasil, kedua anak kecil itu tersungkur jatuh dengan bunyi berdebum keras, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut dan panik.

"Akira-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Metis berlutut dan membantu adik sepupunya itu duduk, memeriksa jikalau ia terluka.

"Himeka-chan! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" Jun dan Himeka ikut berlari menghampiri sang korban dan pelaku, khawatir.

"Himeka kangen Akira-niichan!" jelas gadis kecil itu, memeluk erat anak lelaki berambut biru yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Himeka senang pas dikasih tau Papa Mama kalau Akira-niichan mau datang juga!"

"Uh...Hi-Himeka-chan...? S-se-sesak n-napass..." Akira berjuang melepaskan pelukan sahabat kecilnya itu.

Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan bantuan dari Jun dan Yuki, mereka berhasil melepaskan Akira dari pelukan Himeka. Nanako tertawa kecil melihat kejadian itu, sementara Ken Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Keempat sahabat itu, diiringi ketiga remaja, menghampiri pasangan suami istri itu sekali lagi, kali ini duduk tenang di sofa yang mengitari mereka.

"Wah, Tadase-chan di ajak juga ya?" Akira tersenyum lucu, memandangi sepupunya yang baru saja lahir tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Ukh...lucu sekali!" Metis gemas, ingin mencubit pipi bayi kecil itu.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu tertawa lembut. "Akira-chan juga sebentar lagi punya adik, 'kan?" tanyanya. "Nanti pasti tidak bosan di rumah karena ada adik."

"Iya. Tapi kata Papa adiknya baru akan lahir 5 bulan lagi," sahut bocah berambut biru itu, tersenyum kecil.

"Whoa...ternyata cerita itu benar ya? Nanti Akira-chan punya adik?" Yuki bertanya. Sahabatnya satu itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk riang. "Hmm...aku jadi ingin lihat. Kalau sudah lahir, bawa ke Inaba ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Akira nyengir lebar. "Oh ya, kalau kalian ada di sini, berarti Yosuke-ojisan dan yang lainnya juga ada di sini ya?"

Ketiga anak kecil itu mengangguk. "Iya. Orang tua kami juga diundang. Selain karena tawaran dari Nanase-obasan, ibuku dan ayah Jun 'kan kolega Kirijo-sama," Yuki menjelaskan. "Kalau Himeka-chan, orang tuanya memang sudah terkenal, jadi tidak usah ditanya lagi."

"Hmmm...eh iya. Akira mau ceritain tentang orang tua Akira!"

"Tentang Naoto-san?" Ken mengernyit heran.

"Iya! Kemarin dulu Papa cerita tentang bagaimana dia ketemu sama Mama!"

"Oh...pasti tentang penembakan di kuil Tatsuhime itu ya? Yang ternyata tipuan Minato-san?" tebak Nanako.

Bocah berambut biru itu terkejut. "Kok tahu?"

"Ya jelas saja. Aku 'kan ada di sana. Waktu itu aku heran, kenapa Oniichan senyam-senyum girang ketika pulang, dan dia cerita kalau dia baru saja jadian dengan Naoto-neechan."

Keempat anak kecil itu tampak terpesona. Ketiga remaja yang ada di sana mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman dari konter sementara mendengarkan pembicaraan dari jauh.

"Kalau begitu, Nanako-obasan tahu kisah orang tua kami juga?" tanya Jun, mengetes.

"Tentu! Kalian mau kuceritakan?" Nanako tersenyum lembut.

"Mau, mau!!" sahut keempatnya girang. Mereka langsung membetulkan posisi duduk, siap mendengarkan 'dongeng' masa lalu orang tuanya yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Hahaha. Kalau begitu...kita mulai dari momen-momen sebelum Yosuke-niichan berpacaran dengan Chie-neechan..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

20 tahun lalu, Yasoinaba, Yasogami High School.

"Yosuke! Kemari kau!"

"Argh, tidaaaak!!!"

Souji membuka pintu masuk menuju kelasnya ketika ia hampir saja ditubruk oleh sahabatnya itu. Untung saja refleksnya berkerja dan ia langsung melompat ke samping, menghindari terjadinya kecelakaan. Segera setelah keluar dan mengucap pelan kata maaf, ia berlari menuju lantai tiga, dengan Chie mengikutinya dari belakang dengan aura pembunuh. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menghela napas dan memasuki ruang kelas, melihat Yukiko menggeleng-geleng pasrah melihat tingkah laku kekanakan keduanya.

"Kali ini mereka bertengkar karena apa?" tanya pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Biasa. Hanamura-kun meminjam DVD Chie dan ia tak sengaja merusaknya, entah bagaimana," jelas gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Hhh...dasar," Souji duduk di tempat duduknya, melihat kotak DVD yang dimaksud tergeletak di atas meja Chie. Ia memungutnya sambil berkata, "Meski kelihatan begitu...entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mereka itu ditakdirkan satu sama lain."

Yukiko terkikik geli. "Bicaramu romantis, Seta-kun," ia berkomentar, membuat sedikit rona merah di pipi teman sekelasnya itu. "Tapi...aku setuju. Entah kenapa, aku merasa mereka itu cocok. Lagipula, banyak orang bilang kalau misalnya pasangan yang cocok itu sering bertengkar 'kan?"

Souji mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian sebuah ide jahat terlintas dikepalanya. "Hei, Yukiko...bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu saja?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi begini..."

Mereka membicarakan suatu rencana dengan suara pelan berbisik. Yukiko terlihat antusias mendengar rencana itu. Ia mengangguk setuju, tanda ingin ikut melaksanakan rencana sang murid pindahan. Mereka berdua tersenyum misterius, rencana mereka sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu pelaksanaannya.

Kemudian, saat istirahat siang...

"Chie, ayo kita makan siang," ajak Yukiko.

Sahabatnya itu mengangguk saja. Ia beranjak dari bangku di sebelah Souji, melemparkan satu pandangan kesal pada Yosuke, sebelum mengikuti gadis bersweater merah itu ke atap, lokasi makan siang mereka yang biasanya. Dalam perjalanan ke sana, Yukiko mengamati ekspresi Chie yang masih tampak kesal karena kejadian pagi itu.

"Chie, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja," desis gadis tomboy itu. "Aku masih kesal! Ini sudah kelima kalinya dia merusakkan DVD-ku! Apa tidak bisa ya, sekaliiii saja dia tidak merusakkannya kalau aku meminjamkan padanya?"

"Hmm...meski kau bilang begitupun tetap kau pinjamkan, 'kan?"

"Iya sih..." Chie membukakan pintu menuju atap untuk mereka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. "...tiap kali dia bilang mau pinjam aku memberinya kesempatan, berharap kalau dia tidak akan merusakannya lagi, tapi ternyata...er, apa yang kau lakukan, Yukiko?"

Yukiko tersenyum sementara tangannya sibuk menekan tombol di ponselnya. Kemudian dia hanya menggeleng dan mereka duduk di tempat favorit mereka. Kedua gadis remaja itu membuka kotak bento masing-masing dan melihat menu yang biasa.

"Tapi...kau tahu Chie, kurasa dia bukannya tidak sengaja merusakannya. Kurasa dia memang sengaja merusaknya untuk menggodamu," Yukiko berkomentar.

Chie nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. "Hah?! Yukiko, kau bercanda ya? Untuk apa dia menggodaku?"

"Yah mungkin...karena dia suka padamu?"

Gadis berambut kecoklatan itu langsung tersipu merah. "A-apa? K-kenapa dia harus suka padaku? Dan kenapa dia merusakkan DVD-ku hanya untuk menggodaku?" kilahnya cepat.

"Well, kau cukup manis, Chie. Dan soal DVD itu...mungkin dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana supaya bisa bicara denganmu, dan dengan memprovokasi amarahmu, kau dan dia jadi kejar-kejaran, dan yah..." gadis berbando merah itu mengangkat bahunya sedikit sebelum kembali menikmati bentonya.

Chie tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Matanya memandangi bentonya yang baru seperempat bagian di makan. Ia memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya tadi. _Yosuke...menyukaiku? Masa' sih?_

Lalu, kondisi Souji dan Yosuke...

Ponsel Souji tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia tersenyum membaca pesan yang masuk itu. Yosuke mengernyit heran melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa yang membuatnya senang begitu, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menunjukkan sebuah kotak bento di hadapannya.

"Kita makan siang bareng yuk. Aku sudah membuatkan menu favoritmu," ajaknya simpel.

Yosuke tidak perlu dua kali diminta untuk menyetujui tawaran itu. Mereka berjalan menuju atap sambil berbicara ringan. Pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu sudah tidak sabar menikmati bento yang dibuat Souji. Masakan sahabatnya itu selalu bisa memuaskan rasa laparnya. Bahkan makanan yang disediakan di Junes Food Court belum tentu bisa selezat buatannya.

"Hari ini kau bertengkar lagi dengan Chie?" pemuda berponi mangkok itu tersenyum.

Anak manajer Junes itu menghela napas. "Yeah...cewek itu mengerikan sekali. Padahal 'kan Cuma baret sedikit...eh dia nyaris menendang 'itu' ku lagi. Lama kelamaan aku tidak bisa kawin nih..." gerutunya kesal.

Souji tertawa. "Yosuke...kau tidak usah bohong padaku, kau tahu," komentarnya. Lelaki di sebelahnya itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Kau suka dengan Chie 'kan?"

Kalimat itu membuat Yosuke nyaris terjungkal ketika ia mencoba menaiki tangga menuju atap, jika saja ia tidak berpegangan pada lengan partnernya, yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Wajahnya memerah, dan Souji mengartikannya sebagai ya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu hanya tertawa sementara ia membimbing temannya itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke atap.

"Kau terlalu peka, Souji. Sepertinya kau membaca pikiranku," gerutu pemuda yang wajahnya masih memerah itu.

"Aku hanya pintar mengamati tingkah laku orang. Lalu...kenapa tidak kau tembak saja dia?"

"Kau gila ya? Kau mau aku dihajar lagi? Lagipula aku tidak punya keberanian seperti kau yang dengan mudahnya menyatakan cintamu pada Naoto..."

"Hei, jangan bawa-bawa Naoto dalam masalah ini," Souji meninju lengan sahabatnya itu pelan. "Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kau akan dihajar Chie, karena kurasa...dia juga suka padamu."

Komentar itu membuat Yosuke tertawa. "Lelucon bagus."

"Aku tidak bercanda," pemuda satunya membukakan pintu. Dengan sekali pandang, ia bisa melihat Yukiko dan Chie duduk di sana. Gadis penyuka warna merah itu tersenyum menyapanya, sementara gadis tomboy di sebelahnya tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran dua pemuda itu. "Jadi...apa tindakanmu selanjutnya?"

"Tindakanku?" pemuda penggemar musik itu menapakkan kakinya di atap sekolah mereka. "Well, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Chie kalau memang dia akan menerimaku."

Suara Yosuke cukup keras untuk membuyarkan lamunan Chie. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan pemuda yang dimaksud di sana, berdiri di samping sahabat lelakinya. Yukiko terkekeh geli. Souji, yang menyadari reaksi itu, menepuk pundak partnernya, mengisyaratkan agar ia menoleh. Pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu toh menoleh, dan terkejut ketika melihat dua gadis teman sekelasnya itu berada di sana, dan mungkin sudah mendengar pernyataannya itu dengan jelas.

"C-Chie!? Amagi-san!?" wajah pemuda tanggung itu kembali memerah. "Uh...a-apa kalian mendengarkan...?"

Keduanya mengangguk serempak. Yosuke mau pingsan rasanya. Souji terkekeh geli dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Well, selagi kalian bertemu di sini, bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan semuanya, Yosuke? Biar aku dan Yukiko pergi dulu," usulnya.

"Ide bagus, Seta-kun. Kurasa Chie juga harus menjelaskan suatu hal pada Hanamura-kun," ujar Yukiko sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Souji, mengambil bentonya serta. Gadis itu berbalik sebentar menghadap sahabatnya sebelum mengedik senang dan berkata, "Jangan lama-lama ya? Hehehe!"

Keduanya meninggalkan Yosuke dan Chie di atap. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke hal lain, apapun itu asalkan mereka tidak bertatap muka. Keduanya terlalu malu-malu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tapi toh salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk menanyakan kebenaran itu.

"Uh...Yosuke? Apa yang kau bilang tadi itu...benar?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu.

Yosuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Well, uh..." ia membalik badannya, memunggungi Chie. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah saat ini. "...aku...tidak akan mengatakannya, sebelum aku yakin kau akan menerimaku 100 %."

Chie menghela napas. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu dengan langkah ringan, sebelum akhirnya memeluknya dari belakang. Anak manajer Junes itu spontan kaget. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Keduanya berdiam diri dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Yosuke angkat bicara.

"Chie...aku...suka padamu."

"Aku juga...Yosuke..."

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan pemuda dalam rengkuhannya tadi itu membalik badannya. Ketika keduanya akan melanjutkan ke langkah berikutnya, tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dan tampak kedua senior yang seharusnya sudah berpindah tempat tadi, jatuh tersungkur ke lantai atap, tertimpa oleh tiga juniornya yang sama-sama memiliki raut wajah penasaran.

"O-oww...sakit, Kanji-kun!" Rise menggerutu.

"Oops...sori," Kanji spontan berdiri.

"Ka-kalian mengawasi kami ya?!" Yosuke dan Chie spontan berteriak.

"Err..." Souji nyengir gugup. Ia menunjukkan bento untuk sahabatnya yang masih terbungkus rapi. "...Mau bento? Hehehe..."

**_End of Flashback_**

**

* * *

**

Akira, Yuki, dan Himeka spontan tertawa mendengar akhir cerita itu. Jun melongo, masih mencoba mencerna seluruh kronologis yang diceritakan Nanako, sementara wanita itu sendiri tertawa geli bersama suaminya. Metis, Chijiro, dan Yuji sebenarnya ingin ikut tertawa, tapi takutnya anak dari pasangan konyol itu terganggu atau semacamnya.

"Kasihan Yosuke-ojisan dan Chie-obasan! Kesenangannya diganggu orang tua kami!" Yuki berkomentar, kemudian melanjutkan tertawa tanpa ampun.

"Owh, diamlah," desis Jun.

"Hehehehe! Pasti sekarang Yosuke-ojisan dan Chie-obasan sedang bersin-bersin ria karena kita membicarakan tentang mereka!" tambah Akira geli.

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang permainan di dekat kabin penumpang...

"HUACHIIIH!!!"

Pasangan suami istri yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yosuke dan Chie, bersin bersama. Souji dan Naoto, serta keempat sahabat mereka lainnya, mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak kena 'semprot'. Rise dan Teddie tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol di wajah pasangan yang baru saja bersin itu.

"Kenapa? Kedinginan ya?" tanya Yukiko, khawatir. "Aku bisa naikkan suhunya kalau mau..."

"Uh, tidak usah..." Yosuke menggeleng. "Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan kami..."

"Yeah...dan aku punya firasat Jun dan teman-temannya yang melakukannya," tambah Chie.

* * *

Kembali ke ruang santai, tawa ketiga sahabat itu sudah mereda karena Jun terlihat makin kesal. Ken Cuma geleng-geleng kepala mengetehui bahwa sedikit cerita tentang masa lalu saja bisa membuat anak-anak itu nyaris bertengkar. Namun Nanako tampaknya tidak peduli dan masih berniat menceritakan masa lalu teman-teman kakak sepupunya itu.

"Oh, oh! Kalau cerita tentang Kanji-ojisan dan Rise-obasan?" celetuk Akira.

"Huh? Hmmm...aku tidak tahu. Oniichan tidak pernah cerita," Nanako mengangkat bahunya.

"Berarti yang tersisa cerita tentang Yukiko-san dan Teddie-san?" tebak Ken, yang disahut dengan anggukan riang istrinya.

"Ceritakan! Ceritakan!" pinta Himeka riang.

"Hehehe...baiklah...dengarkan yang tenang ya," Nanako tersenyum.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

19 tahun lalu, Yasoinaba, Yasogami High School.

Terdengar kericuhan di halaman sekolah Yasogami. Semua murid yang saat itu masih berada di dalam kelas masing-masing, menjalani jam pelajaran terakhir untuk hari itu, melongok keluar karena penasaran meskipun guru-guru sudah berteriak agar mereka mendengarkan pelajaran. Rupanya muncul geng berandalan dari sekolah lain yang ingin menantang geng berandal dari sekolah Yasogami.

"Keluar kalian, pengecut!!" teriak salah satu anggota.

"Yeah! Sesuai janji kami, kami datang untuk menghajar kalian!" tambah anggota lainnya.

"Wah, wah...ribut sekali," Souji geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hei, apa menurutmu Kanji...?" Yosuke merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Well...kurasa bukan Kanji penyebabnya," sahut Yukiko.

Tak lama, muncul beberapa siswa yang memang terkenal sebagai preman di Yasogami High, dengan Kanji sebagai pemimpinnya. Yukiko sweatdrop sendiri melihat perkiraannya salah.

"Ehm...baiklah, kurasa memang Kanji ada sangkut pautnya..." kata gadis berambut hitam itu pasrah.

Kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki di koridor. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kelas ketika pintu itu digeser, dan Rise bersama Naoto muncul dengan raut wajah panik dan khawatir. Gadis berambut merah itu berlari ke arah keempat seniornya itu dan menarik lengan Souji agar mengikutinya. Keempat senior itu toh menurut saja dan mengikuti junior mereka ke halaman depan sekolah, menyaksikan Kanji bersama teman-temannya melakukan konfrontasi dengan geng dari sekolah lain itu.

"Siapa pemimpin kalian?" tanya Kanji dengan nada mengancam.

Kerumunan dari sekolah lain itu membuka jalan untuk seorang pemuda, tak lebih tinggi dari Rise, dengan seragam yang paling beda dari anggota gengnya. Pemuda itu berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Meskipun senyumnya memberi kesan bahwa ia anak baik-baik, tapi gelagatnya tidak seperti itu.

"Teddie!" katanya riang. "Lalu, kamu pasti Kanji, pemimpin geng Yasogami? Aku menantangmu bertarung satu lawan satu di sini."

"Heh, pemuda bishonen sepertimu tidak perlu melawan Kanji. Aku saja sudah cukup," salah satu anggota geng Yasogami maju, namun sedetik kemudian dia terpental karena satu tinju maut melayang ke arah perutnya.

"Jangan ganggu. Ini pertarungan antar ketua geng!" seru anggota geng Teddie yang baru saja meninju pemuda malang tadi.

Kanji menghela napas. "Hh...baiklah," katanya akhirnya. Ia melepaskan jaket seragam Yasogami miliknya, menampakan kaus hitam bergambar tengkorak yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Ayo maju sini!"

"Dengan senang hati," Teddie senyum sumringah.

Kedua pasukan mundur untuk mengamati dari jauh. Kanji dan Teddie memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Keenam sahabat yang baru muncul tadi hanya bisa ikut menonton dari luar area pertarungan. Rise sudah gemetaran, takut. Naoto dan Souji menepuk pundaknya, menenangkan gadis itu.

"...Mulai!" seru anggota geng Teddie yang menjadi wasit.

Kanji melompat ke arah Teddie, melayangkan sebuah tinju ke muka bishonen itu. Namun pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan lihai mengelak serangannya dan menyerang titik mati preman yang lebih tua itu, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Belum selesai, ketua yang lebih muda itu menendang punggungnya, membuat remaja yang secara teknis adalah seniornya itu terlempar agak jauh. Sorak sorai kedua kelompok tercampur antara ledekan dan dukungan.

Teddie tersenyum sinis memandang Kanji yang tersungkur. "Cuma segini?"

"Kau...!" Kanji bangkit sekali lagi. Sorot matanya tak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa kasihan. Pertarungan kembali dimulai.

Sementara para remaja itu menunjukkan semangat bertarung mereka dengan semakin kerasnya sorak sorai dari kedua kubu pendukung, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa King Moron beserta beberapa guru sudah siap ambil tindakan. Yosuke, yang menyadari kedatangan para guru-guru tersebut, spontan panik dan memberitahu teman-temannya. Mereka semua berjengit, takut dengan kemungkinan hukuman yang akan mereka jalani.

"Kanji!" Souji berteriak keras, memecah sorak sorai nan bising dari kedua kelompok. "King Moron akan tiba di sini!"

Preman berambut putih itu spontan berhenti sebelum mendaratkan satu pukulan jab ke wajah Teddie yang terbaring di bawah cengkramannya. Ekspresinya kini sekaku patung. Anggota geng Yasogami yang mendengar teriakan itu juga langsung berwajah horor. Sementara langkah kaki guru-guru terdengar mendekat, mereka semakin panik.

"Semuanya! Lari keluar sekolah!" teriak Kanji akhirnya, melepaskan Teddie dari cengkeramannya.

"Baik!!" semua siswa Yasogami yang ada di situ, tak terkecuali Souji dan kawan-kawan, spontan kabur keluar halaman sekolah, tidak mau bertemu dengan pasukan guru-guru yang akhirnya tiba di lapangan dan menemukan hanya anggota geng Teddie yang tersisa.

Sementara Kanji dirawat oleh Rise, anggota geng lainnya yang tidak sempat terluka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Setelah sedikit ceramah dari Souji, Naoto, dan Chie agar preman yang merupakan sahabat mereka juga itu tidak menerima tawaran bertarung seenaknya, semuanya akhirnya pulang ke rumah karena sudah sore. Yukiko sendiri memutuskan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan untuk eksperimen memasaknya.

"Hmm...hari ini temanya 'stew', jadi harus beli kentang, wortel—huh?" gadis pewaris Amagi Ryoukan itu berhenti sejenak ketika melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning bersender di gang dekat Junes. "Apa itu?"

Ia menghampirinya karena penasaran. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Teddie, dengan wajah babak belur karena pukulan-pukulan dari Kanji, bersandar kelelahan di sana. Yukiko menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangannya sendiri, shock. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyadari kehadirannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" tanya Teddie ketus.

Yukiko tersadar dari lamunanya dan berlutut di samping Teddie. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Pemuda itu hanya mengernyit heran, namun ketika gadis yang lebih tua itu mulai membersihkan darah pada luka-lukanya, ia mengerti.

"Kau...yang dari sekolah Yasogami tadi 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Yukiko hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kenapa menolongku?"

"Kamu 'kan sedang terluka, jadi wajar dong kalau aku menolongmu," sahut gadis beryukata itu simpel.

Teddie terdiam. Ia terkesima. Baru kali ini ada yang mau menolongnya ketika terluka, apalagi seorang gadis. Memang dengan wajahnya itu ia cukup populer di kalangan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya, tapi tak banyak yang berani mendekatinya sampai begini.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya preman muda itu lagi.

Yukiko tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Yukiko. Amagi Yukiko."

"Yuki-chan!" Teddie menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu, sontak membuatnya kaget dan menjatuhkan sapu tangan yang bernoda darah itu. "Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

"H-hah?" gadis berambut hitam itu langsung memerah. Keduanya terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya Yukiko menjawab tak yakin, "Uh...b-boleh...?"

**_End of Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**Keempat anak kecil yang mendengarkan cerita itu terdiam, apalagi Yuki yang anak dari pasangan itu. Ia melongo, matanya mengerjap, tak mempercayai apa yang didengar kupingnya. Ken sweatdropped, begitu juga ketiga remaja yang mendengarkannya sambil menikmati minuman di kounter. Nanako hanya diam saja, menunggu reaksi mereka.

"Uh..." Akira yang pertama angkat bicara. "Begitu saja?"

"Iya. Yukiko-neechan tidak menceritakan lebih lanjut," wanita berambut cokelat eboni itu mengangkat bahu.

"Uh...tidak seru!" Jun menggerutu. "Masa' Cuma segitu saja...tidak menarik ah. Apa mereka tidak cerita tentang kencan mereka?"

Ken tertawa. "Mana mungkin ada pasangan yang mau menceritakan tentang kencan mereka, anak-anak. Mereka pasti terlalu malu, karena misalnya ada kejadian yang tidak enak untuk diceritakan," jelas pengacara muda itu. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah keempat anak kecil itu, dia hanya menambahkan sambil tertawa, "Nanti kalian juga mengerti."

* * *

Lalu, kondisi para orang tua dari keempat bocah di ruang permainan di dekat kabin penumpang...

"HUACHIIIH!!!"

Giliran Yukiko dan Teddie yang bersin bersamaan. Ketiga pasangan lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat fenomena yang jarang terjadi itu.

"Hmm...aneh ya. Padahal aku tidak kedinginan lho," rutuk wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Sudah jelas ada yang membicarakan kita 'kan, Yukiko?" Chie menggelengkan kepalanya, setengah jengkel.

"Tapi kok aku, Rise, Naoto dan Souji tidak bersin?" Kanji bertanya keheranan.

Mereka semua hanya mengangkat bahu.

* * *

"Hmmm," bocah berambut biru itu mengangguk pelan. "Yah karena tidak ada cerita lain lagi, bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet? Kapal ini kan luas, jadi banyak tempat untuk sembunyi!"

"Setuju!" Himeka mengangkat tangannya girang. "Ayo maiiinnn."

Keempat bocah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari keluar dari ruang santai untuk bermain petak umpet. Ken dan Nanako juga ikut keluar, berniat kembali ke kabin supaya Tadase bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Tinggal ketiga remaja itu yang tinggal di sana, masih menikmati minuman masing-masing sambil bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari.

Meski dibilang begitu, kenyataannya Chijiro dan Metis yang lebih banyak bercerita. Yuji Cuma memberi respon sedikit dan kadang-kadang tertawa atau hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Melihat hal ini, gadis berambut hitam itu berhenti untuk memperhatikan mantan pacar sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Yuji? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir, menepuk pundak lelaki itu sedikit.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa...sedikit iri," jawabnya lirih.

"Iri? Pada siapa?" tanya Chijiro heran.

"Pada anak-anak itu, dan juga keluarga kalian berdua," tambah Yuji dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Anak-anak itu benar-benar polos. Mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir pada hal-hal sepele...asalkan ada orang yang disayangi berada di sekitar mereka, itu sudah cukup."

Metis menghela napas panjang dan menepuk bahu sepupunya itu sekali lagi. "Kau masih merasa sedih karena bertemu ibumu di sini, tapi tak bisa mengajaknya bicara?" tebaknya jitu.

"Yeah...aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Lagipula...Ibu tampak sedih ketika melihat Ayah bersama Elizabeth-san."

Ketiganya terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Suara debur ombak mengisi keheningan, dan tawa keempat anak kecil yang bermain di sepanjang koridor kapal di lantai itu terdengar kontras. Metis menghela napas panjang dan menepuk pundak Yuji sekali lagi.

"Dengar...aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa membantu atau tidak, tapi...bagaimana kalau kau mencoba membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahmu?" usulnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh dan mengernyit heran. "Membicarakannya dengan ayahku...?" ia mengulang sebaris kalimat itu.

"Yeah. Mungkin saja kalau kau yang meminta, dia tidak akan jadi menikahi Elizabeth-obasan dan bisa meminta Yukari-obasan untuk menikahinya lagi. Tapi aku tidak tahu bisa berhasil atau tidak ya..."

Yuji terdiam. Ia memikirkan kalimat gadis itu. Kemudian, sebuah senyum terlintas di bibirnya. "Yeah...tidak ada salahnya dicoba," ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat pergi dari ruang santai itu, namun sebelumnya mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di pipi sepupunya itu. "Trims Metis! Kau memang sepupuku yang paling pintar!"

"H-hei! Yuji! Sialan kau!" Chijiro baru saja akan menyergapnya jika saja anak itu tidak berlari secepat kilat keluar ruangan, menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jika ia berlama-lama di situ. "Ah...dasar. Metis, kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Metis tertawa. "Well...kita lihat saja. Semuanya tergantung kesungguhan dia membujuk ayahnya dan juga faktor keberuntungan..."

**

* * *

A/n: ****Lagi-lagi panjang... T.T 4500 kata lebih, saudara-saudara! 12 halaman! Bujug dah, kalau dilanjutin bisa 20 halaman kali ya? Maka dari itu, karena saya tidak rela reader yang baik hati (penjilat mode: on) rusak matanya, jadi dibagi jadi 2 chapter, ya? Lol. Eh, apa? Kenapa Elizabeth jadi saudarinya Aigis? Karena...well, lihat saja wajah mereka! Mirip kan? Pasti mirip! *dilempar sendal karena maksa* Haiz...anak-anaknya Mitsuru sama Akihiko belum muncul ya? Ya sudah, chapter depan mungkin...ahem, review dong *puppy eyes***


	14. Chapter 14: Encounter and Reconciliation

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 & P3 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Updet telat lagi...sori, kebawa perasaan main RP Persona nih XD Oke, enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Encounter and Reconciliation**

Ruang permainan di dekat kabin penumpang.

Keempat pasang suami istri itu masih sibuk bermain billiard sambil berceloteh ria tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama beberapa bulan tidak bertemu, semenjak hari pernikahan Nanako dan Ken di Inaba. Para wanita kadang menggoda Naoto dan Souji tentang kehamilan anak kedua mereka itu, sementara para pria hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau masih bekerja saja?" Rise terkesiap. "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan janinmu, Naoto. Kalau sudah berumur 6 bulan atau berapa, kau harus vakum dari pekerjaan lho! Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, terlebih lagi pekerjaanmu itu 'kan berbahaya sekali."

"Rise benar. Apa kau tidak menentang keputusannya untuk tetap bekerja seperti biasa, Souji?" Yosuke bertanya setengah heran.

"Kalian tahu kalau Naoto itu keras kepala 'kan?" Souji menghela napas. "Meski sudah kubilang jangan tetap saja akan dia lakukan. Kalau dia tahu bahayanya baru dia berhenti..."

Naoto meninju pelan lengan suaminya itu. "Aku 'kan sudah menuruti permintaanmu untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan lapangan," gerutunya.

Mereka semua tertawa melihat ekspresi detektif wanita itu. Yukiko melihat ke arah jam dinding dan berkata, "Oh, sudah hampir waktunya pesta. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kabin masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap?"

"Hmmm tentu saja. Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari anak-anak," usul Kanji, diikuti anggukan teman-temannya. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh ke arah pasangan jaksa-detektif. "Kalian mau ikut?"

"Oh tidak...kurasa kami akan minta Metis untuk mengantarkan Akira ke sini," sahut pria berambut keperakan itu.

* * *

Stay high, wasuretetayo…konnani sukitootta sky blue—

"Metis, sms tuh…"

"Oh ya," Metis meraih ponselnya dan melihat pesan yang baru saja diterimanya. "Dari Souji-ojisan...katanya kita disuruh kembali ke kabin bersama Akira, soalnya sudah hampir waktunya pesta."

"Hnnn," Chijiro menyeruput habis espresso-nya dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Well, tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita cari anak itu."

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum dan menghabiskan rose tea-nya sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, mengikuti pacarnya. Begitu keluar, keduanya bisa melihat Yuki dan Himeka berdiri di dekat pot tanaman di ujung koridor, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Hei anak-anak, sudah selesai mainnya?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu.

Bocah berambut hitam itu menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Jun masih mencari Akira-chan," jelasnya singkat.

Kedua remaja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu bersama kedua anak kecil itu di sana. Tapi setelah 15 menit baru Jun muncul sendirian dan menghampiri senior serta teman sepermainannya di sana.

"Kenapa lama? Mana Akira-chan?" tanya Metis.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Akira-chan di mana-mana!" gerutu Jun.

"A-apa!?"

* * *

Sementara teman-temannya sibuk mencarinya, Akira tetap merasa aman bersembunyi di tempat yang ia pikir tidak mungkin akan ditemukan. Meskipun tempat itu gelap dan agak sempit, bocah itu tetap bertahan untuk tidak keluar, meski ia berpikir Jun butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukan lokasi keberadaannya. Bocah itu tersenyum geli. Ia cukup pintar mencari tempat bersembunyi seperti ini.

"Hmm," Akira melirik jam tangannya. "Lama juga ya...Akira jadi bosan."

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Bocah itu melirik melalui celah di persembunyiannya. Ada seseorang tak dikenal memasuki ruangan itu, dan ia berjalan mendekati lokasi Akira berada sekarang. Dalam sekejap, 'pintu masuk' dari tempat persembunyian anak itu dibuka oleh si orang tak dikenal, dan mereka berdua terkejut sambil meneriakkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Si-siapa kamu!?"

* * *

Di lain tempat, Yuji berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor kapal, berusaha mencari ayahnya yang ia yakin sedang berada bersama (calon) ibu tirinya itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu akhirnya menemukan Ryoji dan Elizabeth berjalan keluar dari kabin mereka.

"Ayah! Di sini rupanya!" ia menghampiri ayahnya yang selalu tampak awet muda itu. "Ayah, aku harus bicara dengan Ayah, sekarang."

"Hm? Bicara denganku? Well, baiklah, tapi..." pria berkulit pucat itu menarik putranya sendiri dan mendorongnya masuk ke kabin. "Mandi dan ganti baju dulu sana! Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai. Tidak pantas kau berkeliaran dengan bau begitu, apalagi penampilanmu seperti itu. Cepat!"

"A-ayah! Hei!!"

* * *

Dek atas.

Keempat orang dewasa yang sedaritadi menghabiskan waktu menghibur Yukari itu kini sudah mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan tema yang lebih santai. Seperti pekerjaan, anak, dan juga sedikit nostalgia masa lalu. Wanita ahli kyudo itu kini juga terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran mantan suaminya itu lagi, membuat Mitsuru, Minato, dan Aigis berlega ria.

"Hei, kalian masih di sini?"

Mereka menoleh dan menemukan Akihiko dan seorang pemuda seumuran Yuji menghampiri mereka di dek atas. Keduanya sudah lengkap dengan pakaian semi-formal yang terlihat berkelas—jelas tampak bahwa semuanya dibeli oleh Mitsuru sendiri. Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa kecil dan menghampiri suaminya itu, mengecup pipinya sedikit.

"Kau terlihat keren, Akihiko," komentar Minato setengah bercanda.

"Ya, terlihat lebih serius," tambah Yukari, membuat Aigis, Minato, dan pemuda berambut merah yang datang bersama Akihiko tertawa geli.

"Hei, hei...jangan begitu. Aku sudah memilihkannya dengan susah payah," hardik Mitsuru.

"Yeah, kau menghabiskan waktu seharian memilihkannya, Bu," ujar pemuda itu. Merasa dipelototi oleh kedua orang tuanya, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ketiga tamu sekaligus sahabat orang tuanya itu. "Apa kabar? Kalian pasti pasangan Arisato, 'kan? Aku Kirijo Karen, putra sulung Kirijo Mitsuru. Salam kenal."

"Wah, jadi kau yang bernama Karen?" wanita berambut pirang itu tampak terkejut. "Aku pikir Karen itu nama perempuan?"

"Well, dia memang terlihat seperti perempuan 'kan? Ouch!" Akihiko mengerang kesakitan begitu ia menyelesaikan kaliamatnya. Pasalnya, sebelah kakinya diinjak oleh putranya itu. "Hei, aku Cuma bercanda!"

Ketiga sahabat yang menonton aksi keluarga itu hanya tertawa. Namun begitu melihat pandangan 'diam-atau-kueksekusi-kalian' andalan Mitsuru, mereka terdiam. "Ahem...apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akihiko? Kupikir tadi kau bilang mau berlatih di ruang fitness saja sampai waktunya acara dimulai?" tanyanya.

"Yeah. Dan ini 'kan sudah hampir waktunya?"

Presdir wanita itu mengernyit heran dan melihat jamnya. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri begitu sadar sudah jam berapa sekarang. "Ya ampun! Aku harus segera bersiap! Kalian juga sebaiknya siap-siap," tukas Mitsuru kepada ketiga mantan juniornya itu.

"Oke, oke," sahut Yukari enteng sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju kabin.

Minato dan Aigis juga mengikuti wanita itu turun ke kabin penumpang, meninggalkan Akihiko dan Karen di dek membicarakan sesuatu, sementara Mitsuru sudah pergi ke kabin khusus untuknya. Di perjalanan menuju kamar masing-masing, mereka bisa melihat Souji bersama teman-temannya berkumpul di koridor menuju ruang santai. Penasaran, ketiganya menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Hei, kenapa kalian?" tanya pria berwajah mengantuk itu.

Naoto, yang langsung mengenali suara kakak semata wayangnya itu, segera menoleh untuk melihat Minato, Aigis, dan Yukari menghampiri mereka. "Oniisan! Apa kau melihat Akira?" tanyanya panik.

"Akira-chan? Tidak...kami sedaritadi ada di dek atas," sahut Aigis tenang. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Akira menghilang!" jelas Souji singkat.

"Apa?!"

* * *

Kembali ke lokasi di mana Akira bersembunyi.

Saat ini bocah itu masih bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang menemukannya. Lebih lengkapanya, gadis cilik berambut keabuan yang menemukannya di kloset di dalam kamarnya. Mereka saling pandang, tidak mengerti kenapa satu sama lain bisa berada di kamar itu.

"Err...siapa kau?" tanya Akira bingung.

"Sebelum kau menanyakan nama seseorang, sebaiknya kau memberitahu namamu dulu!" tukas gadis kecil itu ketus.

"Oh iya...maaf. Seta Akira, putra sulung Seta Souji dan Shirogane Naoto. Salam kenal!"

"...Aku Kirijo Miki, putri bungsu Kirijo Mitsuru dan Sanada Akihiko. Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam lemari baju di kamarku?"

"Kamarmu? Maaf, Akira tidak tahu. Akira tadi main petak umpet sama Jun, Yuki-chan, dan Himeka-chan. Akira pikir ini tempat yang bagus, jadi Akira sembunyi di sini deh..."

Miki memandangi Akira dari atas ke bawah. Dari gaya berpakaiannya, bocah itu juga penumpang kapal ini, sekaligus peserta pesta. Dan lagi, dari nama keluarganya, ia tahu bahwa dia anak dari teman orang tuanya.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya pesta. Kau tidak kembali ke tempat orang tuamu?" tanya gadis cilik itu.

"Tapi...nanti kalau Jun menemukan Akira, Akira bisa kalah..." jelas Akira.

Miki nyaris menbenturkan jidatnya ke tembok mendengar alasan konyol itu. Bocah itu masih sempat saja memikirkan kemungkinan menang-kalah di saat seperti ini. Kalau saja ia tidak sabaran, mungkin saja ia sudah menampar wajah anak tidak jelas itu supaya dia sadar kalau ini bukan waktunya untuk main-main.

"Jadi kamu mau apa? Aku harus ganti baju, tahu," gerutu gadis berambut perak menunjuk ke arah pintu toilet di dalam ruangan itu. "Ganti baju saja di situ."

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu? Ini 'kan kamarku!"

Dan pembicaraan terhenti tanpa solusi. Keduanya kebingungan memikirkan jalan keluar, yang sebenarnya simpel sekali: Akira hanya harus keluar dan membiarkan dirinya mengaku kalah dan masalah selesai. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk membiarkan dirinya kalah semudah itu, dan hal itu membuatnya keras kepala untuk tetap bertahan di dalam kamar itu.

"Hmmm...bagaimana kalau begini," Miki berjalan dan memeriksa klosetnya. Tak lama, ia menarik sebuah gaun berwarna biru tua keluar.

"Pakai ini dan keluar sambil menyamar, supaya kau tidak kalah."

"Pakai baju perempuan?" Akira mengernyit heran.

"Ya. Lagipula wajahmu mirip perempuan, jadi tidak masalah, 'kan?"

Bocah berambut biru itu berpikir sebentar. "Uhm...baiklah."

"Well, kalau begitu...cepat ganti!"

* * *

Yuji berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang basah terkena air shower. Ia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan semi-tuxedo yang sudah disiapkan Ryoji untuknya. Sekarang dia harus segera menemukan ayahnya itu lagi dan memulai pembicaraan serius.

Namun, belum sempat dia berjalan mencari ayahnya yang playboy itu, ia mendengar derap langkah kaki di koridor. Penasaran, ia menghampiri asal suara dan melihat Yukari berlari ke arahnya. Wanita berambut cokelat itu berhenti sejenak. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat Yuji.

"Err...hai, Ibu," sapa pemuda itu canggung.

"Oh...ternyata kau, Yuji," ketua asosiasi kyudo itu menghela nafas lega. "Hei, apa kau lihat Akira? Kau tahu, putra Naoto-san dan Souji-san—sepupu kecilnya Metis."

"Huh? Akira? Kupikir dia sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya?"

"Ya. Mereka bermain petak umpet. Sialnya anak itu terlalu pintar bersembunyi dan sekarang teman-temannya tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Oh begitu...akan kucoba cari dia."

"Tolong ya. Kalau sudah, hubungi aku. Nomorku masih sama dengan yang dulu. Sudah ya!"

Yukari melanjutkan berlari menyusuri koridor, berusaha mencari anak temannya itu. Yuji masih bengong melihatnya. Kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa ia melewatkan kesempatan untuk meminta ibunya itu untuk kembali pada ayahnya. Setelah menjitak kepalanya sendiri, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mulai mencari Akira.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Akihiko dan Karen mulai lelah menunggu tamu-tamu mereka yang tidak lekas tiba di tempat pesta. Penasaran, mereka memutuskan untuk menemui para undangan di kabin mereka. Namun baru saja mereka tiba di koridor, mereka bisa melihat Junpei dan Fuuka berlarian menghampiri ayah dan anak itu.

"Hei, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya pria berambut putih abu-abu itu.

"Err...maaf. Kami harus mencari Akira-chan..." ujar Fuuka.

"Akira-chan? Maksudnya...sepupunya Metis?" tanya Karen heran.

"Yeah. Bocah itu menghilang ketika main petak umpet. Kurasa dia terlalu pintar bersembunyi," gerutu Junpei. "Hei, bisa kalian berdua tolong kami mencarinya? Semuanya juga ikut mencari anak itu..."

"Hm...baiklah, apa boleh buat," Akihiko mengangkat bahunya. "Karen, sebaiknya kau cari Miki saja dan suruh dia cepat ganti baju."

"Baik, Ayah," pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk.

Setelah ketiga orang dewasa itu pergi untuk melanjutkan pencarian, Karen berjalan menuju kabin tempat adiknya, Miki, beristirahat. Ia mengetuk pintu kabin itu pelan, sebelum suara gadis kecil itu menyahut.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku."

"Oh...niisan? Sebentar..."

Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut keperakan, lengkap dengan gaun cantik berwarna putih gading yang cukup frilly dan membuatnya tampak anggun. Karen tersenyum dan berlutut di depan adik kecilnya itu.

"Sudah siap ke pesta?" tanyanya lembut.

"Yup," Miki mengangguk pelan. Ia menoleh sedikit ke dalam kamarnya, melihat ke arah sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. "Hei, kau sudah selesai, 'kan? Ayo keluar."

Karen mengangkat kepalnya, mencoba melihat dengan siapa adiknya itu berbicara. Dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu ketika melihat seorang anak kecil dengan gaun berwarna pink yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, serta bando dengan mawar pink yang menghiasi rambut biru tuanya. Ia bukan melongo karena terpesona atau apa, tapi karena ia tahu siapa anak itu.

"Akira-chan?" panggilnya setengah ragu.

"Eh? Niisan kenal Akira?" tanya adiknya heran.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Miki!? Kenapa kau dandani seperti perempuan begitu?"

"Habisnya dia tidak mau keluar, sih, jadi terpaksa kubuat dia pakai baju itu, supaya dia bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Akira 'kan lagi main petak umpet, nanti kalau Akira keluar bisa ketahuan sama Jun!" tambah Akira dengan lugunya.  
Karen serasa ingin menampar pipinya sendiri. Benar-benar deh, anak-anak ini...

* * *

Setelah membawa Akira menemui orang tuanya, yang menyebabkan omelan dari Souji dan nasehat tiada henti dari Naoto, semua penumpang akhirnya selesai bersiap untuk pesta. Dek utama sudah di dekorasi menjadi lokasi pesta yang indah, dengan berbagai lampu gemerlap serta bermacam hidangan di atas meja panjang berselimut taplak meja putih cemerlang. Segalanya mencerminkan kesempurnaan yang hanya bisa dicapai oleh keluarga kaya macam Kirijo.

Para orang tua berbincang satu sama lain, menikmati kudapan dan minuman pesta yang disajikan sementara menikmati segarnya udara malam. Para bocah berkumpul, bermain-main di sekitar dek atas sambil tertawa riang. Para remaja juga asyik bercengkerama, menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik dan seru menurut masing-masing. Semuanya tampak menikmati perjalanan ini.

Namun tidak, tidak semuanya menikmati perjalanan ini.

Yuji masih bersikeras untuk membuat kedua orang tuanya rujuk lagi. Sekarang ia sedang mencari-cari ayahnya yang playboy itu dengan susah payah. Ia yakin Ryoji pasti bersama Elizabeth, tapi kedua orang itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya sejak terakhir kali ia melihat mereka berjalan bersama, setelah ia dipaksa untuk berganti pakaian pesta.

"Yuji?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh dan menemukan ibunya tampak anggun dalam longdress warna pink, warna favoritnya. Yuji berhenti untuk tersenyum, mengaggumi kecantikan Yukari.

"Hei, Ibu. Ibu terlihat cantik sekali malam ini," puji pemuda itu dengan tulus sambil melancarkan senyuman maut yang membuatnya jadi mirip sekali dengan ayahnya itu.

Wanita berambut cokelat susu itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Terima kasih. Kau juga terlihat tampan, seperti..." kalimat Yukari terputus. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan melanjutkan dengan senyum kecil, "...tidak apa. Lupakan saja."

Yuji tahu bahwa ibunya itu ingin berkata bahwa ia mirip ayahnya. Ia merasa setengah senang, setengah tidak. Ia merasa senang karena itu berarti ia cukup tampan, dan ia merasa sedih karena itu berarti ia bisa saja mewarisi sifat playboy ayahnya itu. Yah, memang dia agak womanizer juga, tapi itu bukan berarti dia akan mengkhianati perempuan yang ia suka.

"Kau sendirian? Tidak berkumpul bersama Metis dan yang lain?" tanya Yukari, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Err...aku mencari Ayah," sahut anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Oh," ekspresi di wajah wanita itu semakin suram. "Well...ayahmu ada di dek atas, bersama ibu barumu itu."

Yuji mengernyit. "Ibu...berhenti memanggil Elizabeth-san dengan sebutan ibu baru. Aku tidak mau punya ibu tiri, dan Ibu tahu itu!" gerutunya kesal. "Lagipula, Ayah itu kenapa sih? Padahal dulu dia bilang tidak mau menikah lagi setelah kubilang aku tidak mau ada yang menggantikan Ibu!"

"Yuji...kurasa Ryoji juga merasa kesepian tidak ada yang menemaninya. Jadi, biarkan saja—"

"Tidak ada yang menemani?! Ibu, tiap hari ayah bekerja sebagai aktor itu 'kan selalu ketemu aktris-aktris cantik!"

"Ya, tapi maksud Ibu, tidak ada yang menemaninya dalam hal..." kalimat Yukari terputus lagi. "Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas, biarkan saja ayahmu itu bahagia. Kau senang 'kan kalau dia senang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak senang," balas pemuda itu keras kepala. "Pokoknya, aku akan minta Ayah untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Elizabeth-san, karena aku tahu, Ibu juga masih mengharapkan Ayah lagi!"

"Yuji!" Yukari baru saja akan menghentikan langkah anaknya itu, namun pemuda itu sudah berlari menuju dek atas kapal. Ia menghela napas berat. Apa aku memang masih mengharapkan Ryoji...?

* * *

Sementara, Akira dan yang lainnya berada di dekat tangga menuju dek atas. Ia, bersama Jun, Yuki, Himeka, dan Miki, berdiri melingkar sambil membawa sepiring kecil krim dari kue-kue yang ada di meja hidangan. Beberapa dari mereka wajahnya sudah penuh oleh krim. Ya, mereka bermain tebak-tebakan memakai hukuman, yaitu yang jika ditanya salah menebak maka wajahnya akan dicoret dengan krim kue.

"Kenapa nyamuk minum darah?" tanya Akira pada Miki.

"Err...karena...dia saudaranya vampir?" gadis berambut perak itu menjawab asal-asalan.

"Net not! Salah! Jawabannya, karena nyamuk bunyinya 'nguung', kalau dia minum bensin, nanti bunyinya 'brrrm'!" sahut bocah berambut biru itu, membuat ketiga sahabatnya tertawa.

"Miki-neechan kalah! Dapat hukuman!!" seru Himeka riang.

"Hohoho...bersiaplah, Kirijo-ojousama!" Jun menyeringai nakal.

Walhasil, gadis ningrat itu mendapatkan 4 coretan berbentuk aneh di sekitar wajahnya. Akira dan teman-temannya tertawa makin keras, hampir jatuh ke lantai untuk terguling-guling saking tak tahan melihat ekspresi di wajah Miki sekarang.

"Oh, aku kesaal! Aku berhenti!" gerutu gadis cilik itu, cemberut.

"Yah...jangan begitu, Miki-chi. Main lagi ya? Nanti kamu juga bisa mencoret wajah yang lainnya kok!" pinta Yuki.

"Wah, wah...kelihatannya kalian main seru sekali."

Kelima bocah itu menoleh. Mereka melihat ketiga remaja—Metis, Chijiro, dan Karen—menghampiri mereka. Ketiganya mendelik kaget mendapati wajah adik-adik mereka itu belepotan krim kue yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Ya ampun, Miki!" Karen berlutut di depan adiknya. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan melap semua krim di wajah Miki. "Kamu ini apa-apaan sih? Nanti kalau ketahuan Mama kamu bisa dimarahi!"

"Biar saja, Karen-niichan. Seru kok!" sahut Akira riang.

"Akira-chan, kamu nggak boleh begitu! Kamu ini 'kan baru dimarahi ayah ibumu, nanti kalau mereka melihatmu begini apa reaksi mereka, coba?" Metis ikut melap wajah adik sepupunya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "Kalian juga, main yang biasa-biasa saja dong. Misalnya hompimpa atau engklek, gitu!"

"Hompimpa itu nggak seru," jawab Yuki, cemberut.

"Engklek itu mainan anak cewek," tambah Jun keras kepala.

"Ya sudah, main rumah-rumahan saja," usul Chijiro.

"Oh, oh! Himeka mau main rumah-rumahan!!" Himeka mengangkat tangannya girang. "Akira-niichan jadi Papa, Miki-neechan jadi Mama, Jun-niichan dan Yuki-niichan jadi kakak-kakak Himeka!"

Mendengar hal itu, Metis dan pacarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akira mengernyit heran. Tak lama kemudian Jun dan Yuki juga ikut tertawa, meninggalkan Himeka, Miki, Karen dan Akira mengernyit heran.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya gadis berambut perak itu.

Yuki berusaha menghentikan tawanya, tapi percuma. Rupanya sedikit sifat ibunya itu telah menular padanya. Jun berlutut dan memukul-mukul lantai, masih tertawa. Metis berdeham sedikit, berhenti tertawa sejenak untuk memberikan jawabannya. "Ehm...tidak. Hanya saja...rasanya lucu saja, kalau Akira-chan berperan sebagai 'ayah' padahal Jun dan Yuki lebih tinggi darinya," jelasnya sebelum tertawa lagi.

Bocah berambut biru itu langsung cemberut dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tidak lucu, Metis-neechan!" gerutunya.

Karen dan adiknya ikut tertawa, tapi gadis berambut emas di dekat mereka tetap bingung dengan reaksi anak-anak yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tak lama, ia melihat Yuji berlari ke arah mereka. "Oh...Yuji-niichan!" serunya riang. "Yuji-niichan!"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyadari kehadiran teman-temannya di dekat tanggan menuju dek. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat namun terus berlari menaiki tangga, menuju dek atas. Spontan Metis dan yang lainnya bingung. Mereka menyusulnya ke dek atas dan melihat Yuji berhadapan dengan Ryoji dan Elizabeth, yang sejak pesta di mulai menikmati angin laut di sana.

"Hm? Ada apa, Yuji? Kenapa kau terlihat terengah-engah begitu?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu.

"Ayah, aku harus bicara. Penting," pinta pemuda itu tegas.

"Ya bicara saja."

Yuji menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi. "Tolong batalkan pernikahan Ayah dengan Elizabeth-san."

Semua yang mendengar kalimat singkat, padat, dan tegas itu terkejut, kecuali Metis dan Chijiro. Keduanya tersenyum. Elizabeth memutuskan untuk tetap diam mendengarkan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Ryoji menatap putra semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan aneh—terlihat heran, namun seperti tahu bahwa suatu saat Yuji akan mengatakannya.

"Kenapa?" adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang diucapkan aktor paruh baya itu.

"Karena aku tidak mau punya ibu tiri," tukas pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Ayah masih ingat 'kan? Ketika Ayah bercerai dengan Ibu dulu sekali, dan saat aku bilang tidak mau ibu baru, Ayah berjanji tidak akan menikahi wanita lain. Sekarang ayah membatalkan janji itu. Kenapa, Ayah? KENAPA!?"

Ryoji terdiam. Suasana menegang. Kelima bocah yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya juga ikut-ikutan serius mendengarkan. Tanpa mereka sadari, Yukari berjalan mendekati lokasi tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Yuji sedang menghadapi mantan suaminya sementara Elizabeth diam saja di sana.

"Itu karena...kau terlihat kesepian, Yuji."

"A-apa?" pemuda tanggung itu mengernyit heran. "Aku? Kesepian? Aku tidak merasa kesepian!"

Sang aktor menggeleng. "Tidak, kau memang terlihat kesepian semenjak Yukari pergi. Apalagi setelah kau tahu bahwa Metis itu sepupumu, kau semakin terlihat bosan dan kesepian..." jelasnya. "Kupikir, kalau ada seseorang di rumah, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi."

Yuji terdiam lama. "Ayah...salah," ujarnya. "Aku memang kesepian di rumah, tapi itu bukan berarti menjadikan Elizabeth-san sebagai pengganti Ibu bisa menghapuskan perasaan itu 'kan?"

"Yuji, mengertilah sedikit," Ryoji menghampiri putranya itu dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kamu satu-satunya anakku, harta berhargaku yang selalu membuatku teringat akan Yukari. Kalau kau bahagia, maka aku yakin ibumu itu akan bahagia juga."

"Tapi aku tidak bahagia, Ayah, karena—"

"Karena aku juga tidak bahagia, Ryoji."

Semuanya menoleh dan melihat Yukari di sana. Metis dan yang lainnya membuka jalan agar wanita itu bisa naik ke dek atas. Yuji tersenyum melihatnya, sementara Ryoji langsung gugup. Mantan istrinya itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Apa itu artinya...?

"Dasar lelaki bodoh," ujar Yukari kejam, membuat aktor yang womanizer itu serasa ditusuk paku. "Seenaknya sendiri. Kau pikir bisa membuat Yuji senang kalau kau tidak membicarakannya dulu dengannya? Dasar bodoh!"

"Betul itu, betul!" Yuji mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau membuat Yuji kesepian, berhentilah sibuk dengan urusan aktingmu itu! Kalau kau lebih sering bergaul dengan orang lain, kapan kau bisa mengerti tentang anakmu sendiri?!"

"Benar sekali!"

"Selalu saja begitu! Tidak peduli pendapat orang lain, selalu bertindak menurut pemikiranmu sendiri! Dasar womanizer! Playboy cap kura-kura!"

"Er...be-benar..."

"Konyol! Egois! Sensitif! Gampang menyerah! Dingin! Mudah depresi!"

"Uh...I-Ibu...?"

"Apa, Yuji? Aku sedang memarahi ayahmu yang bodoh ini!"

"Kurasa sudah cukup, masalahnya...Ayah sudah benar-benar sakit luar dalam tuh," Yuji menunjuk ayahnya yang sekarang sedang berjongkok di pojokan sambil menggurat sesuatu di lantai. Aura gelap menyelimutinya. Semuanya sweatdrop.

Yukari menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Ia menghampiri Ryoji yang sudah tertekan dengan kata-katanya. "Tapi yah...meskipun kau punya banyak sisi jelek, kau punya satu sifat baik kok," katanya sambil berlutut di samping pria itu. "Yaitu kau selalu peduli pada orang lain. Aku suka itu."

"Yukari..." Ryoji menoleh. Ia menatap mantan istrinya itu dalam-dalam. "Maaf..."

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Karena ketika kita masih bersama...aku sering tidak ada di rumah dan pergi main dengan wanita lain."

"Hmm...tidak apa. Aku sudah tahu itu memang sifatmu sejak SMA dulu. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta padamu...perasaan yang aneh."

"Cinta memang pandang bulu," ujar pria berambut hitam itu, membuat Yukari tertawa. "...Kau tahu, Yukari? Aku masih menyukaimu."

Ketua asosiasi kyudo itu mengangguk. "Aku juga."

"Kalau pernikahanku dengan Elizabeth kubatalkan, kau mau kembali padaku?"

"...Dengan syarat kau tidak akan pergi dengan wanita lain lagi."

"Oke, oke..."

Yukari tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku mau," jawabnya sambil memeluk Ryoji. "Terima kasih, Ryoji..."

Ryoji mengangguk. Ia balas memeluk wanita itu. Yuji tersenyum lega. Akhirnya keluarganya utuh kembali. Ia merasa sedikit iba karena Elizabeth tidak jadi menikah ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak mengerti. Wanita itu diam saja melihatnya. Berarti dia tidak mencintainya dong?

"Yuji!"

Metis datang dari belakang dan melompat, memeluk sepupunya itu. Yuji nyaris jatuh terkena serangan tiba-tiba itu. Ia bisa melihat Chijiro, Karen, serta kelima bocah menghampirinya. "Selamat atas perjuanganmu! Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya!" seru gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Hehe...terima kasih. Ini berkat saranmu juga, 'kan?" Yuji tersenyum senang.

Di sela tawa canda mereka menyelemati keberhasilan pemuda itu mempersatukan keluarganya lagi, Elizabeth berjalan menuju railing dek itu. Ia bisa melihat para orang dewasa masih berpesta di sana. Namun, Aigis tiba-tiba mendongak ke atas dan bertemu pandang dengan saudarinya itu. Kedua wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mitsuru-san, kurasa ini waktunya," bisik Aigis sambil berjalan mendekati sang Presdir.

"Hmm...baiklah," Mitsuru mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah remote yang memiliki dua tombol. "Baiklah...saatnya pertunjukan utama!" gumamnya sambil menekan tombol pertama.

Tiba-tiba, kembang api melesat dari badan kapal menuju udara. Semua mata teralihkan pada langit malam. Kembang api itu akhirnya meledak dalam berbagai warna, menerangi langit gelap di atas perairan itu. Anak-anak terkesima melihatnya. Para pasangan tersenyum dan saling menggenggam tangan pasangan masing-masing, menikmati keindahan tersebut.

"Dan, satu lagi," wanita berambut merah itu menekan tombol terakhir.

Kembang api terakhir melesat ke langit, kemudian meledak dan memunculkan tulisan 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, RYOJI AND YUKARI' besar yang berpendar warna-warni. Ryoji dan Yukari terkesiap melihatnya. Elizabeth berbalik dan menghampiri pasangan yang tengah melongo ria di sana.

"Selamat hari pernikahan, Ryoji-san," ucapnya. "Kau suka?"

"Elizabeth...bagaimana kau...?" aktor paruh baya itu tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum. "Aku dengar dari Aigis, saudariku itu. Waktu ia tahu bahwa kau melamarku, dia menceritakan tentang Yukari-san padaku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, makanya aku mengatur semua ini."

"Benarkah?" Yukari menatap putranya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, berpikir ia juga berkomplot dengan Elizabeth dari awal.

"Ah...Yuji-kun tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Tapi aku memang meminta Metis-san untuk membujuknya meminta kalian rujuk, kalau-kalau Yuji-kun memang tidak suka dengan rencana pernikahan kita berdua."

Metis hanya tertawa gugup melihat Yuji menatapnya jengkel, mengisyaratkan "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Tapi belum sempat ia mengomelinya, mereka bisa mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dari dek bawah sementara kembang api kembali meluncur menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Selamat hari pernikahan, Ryoji!" seru Junpei.

"Kami turut berbahagia kalian bisa rujuk di hari pernikahan kalian!" tambah Akihiko.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak turun? Ayo kemari, supaya kami bisa memberi kalian selamat!" pinta Minato.

Ryoji tertawa dan menggandeng Yukari turun menemui sahabat-sahabat mereka. Metis juga mengajak Chijiro, Akira, serta teman-teman mereka yang lain turun dari dek supaya bisa ikut memberi selamat pada pasangan itu. Elizabeth menghela napas lega. Ketika ia akan turun dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya, Yuji menghentikannya.

"Elizabeth-san, maaf," ujarnya.

"Kenapa begitu, Yuji-kun? Bukankah kau senang mereka kembali? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," tukas wanita itu dingin.

"Yeah, kau benar. Tapi aku Cuma mau bilang maaf sudah merepotkan," Yuji nyengir lebar. Cengiran yang membuat semua orang merasa ia benar-benar mirip ayahnya. "Lain kali kalau kau ada masalah, bilang saja padaku. Aku ingin membalas budi baik ini."

Elizabeth tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu berasa berhutang budi, Yuji-kun, tapi terima kasih tawarannya."

"He-eh. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pesta!"

"Hehe...tentu."

**

* * *

A/n: I'm at loss of words...and ideas. Ide plot dalam review plis? OwO -dihajar karena maksa-**


	15. Chapter 15: Mismatch

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 & P3 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: ****Jujur, mungkin alasanku telat mengupdet chapter ini bukan karena lack-of-ideas seperti biasa, tapi karena saja jijik. Masalahnya di sini ada si TG itu!!! Margareth!!! *ditendang Margareth* Dan jujur, saya ga suka sama nona Empress nan TG ntu. Kalo Lizzy (Elizabeth *ditimpuk sendal ma Elizabeth karena seenaknya nyingkat nama dia*) sih ku masih tahan (soalnya dia sama Ryoji sih! *dibantai*) tapi ini ada SouMa!? Noooo!!! *dihajar readers karena lebay* Ahem...bagi penggemar Margareth maaf!!! Enjoy reading~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Mismatch**

Malam ini adalah malam kedua dari sea trip yang diadakan oleh Mitsuru. Malam kemarin mereka sudah berpesta, tapi tidak cukup karena ada insiden hilangnya Akira dan juga perayaan rujuknya Ryoji dan Yukari. Jadi, malam ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta yang sesungguhnya, di mana lebih banyak makanan terhidang, lebih banyak dekorasi disiapkan, dan tentu saja lebih banyak sesi acara yang akan dilakukan.

"Papa, pesta dansa itu apa?"

Souji, yang sedang merapikan dasi putranya tersenyum. "Itu acara di mana banyak orang menari waltz bersama pasangannya masing-masing, sesuai dengan iringan musik serta mengenakan pakaian pesta. Acara seperti itu umum untuk kalangan atas seperti Kirijo-sama."

"Jadi nanti Akira harus menari?" tanya bocah berambut biru itu. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk sambil membetulkan jasnya. "Tapi nanti Akira menari dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah. Katanya pasangan dansanya akan ditentukan lewat undian. Papa lebih memilih berdansa dengan Mama sih..."

"Aku tidak pergi."

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Naoto yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca, mengamati bayangan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah mengenakan gaun pesta, tapi sepertinya ia tidak puas.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat cantik," rayu Souji, membelai rambut istrinya itu.

"Rasanya aneh memakai gaun ini ketika aku sedang hamil," keluh wanita itu, memegangi perutnya yang membuncit. "Dan...aku akan sulit bergerak nantinya."

Pria berambut perak itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa. Tidak ada keharusan untuk ikut berdansa setelah pasangan dansanya terpilih 'kan? Kau bisa diam saja melihat bersama pasanganmu."

"Hh...kuharap begitu."

"Jadi, Mama ikut tidak?" Akira menarik pinggiran gaun ibunya itu.

Naoto menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. "Baik, baik...ayo kita pergi."

* * *

Kali ini pesta diadakan di hall tertutup di dalam kapal. Hall itu sendiri sudah didekorasi dengan cukup meriah, dengan hiasan emas dan kain merah, terlihat benar-benar elegan. Lantai dansa sudah disiapkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Hidangan lezat terhidang di meja-meja di pinggir ruangan. Musisi yang entah sejak kapan didatangkan ke atas kapal mewah itu bersiap di tempat mereka, melatih sedikit lagu-lagu yang akan mereka mainkan.

Beberapa orang sudah datang dan menunggu di hall itu, antara lain keluarga Arisato, keluarga Iori, keluarga Mochizuki dan keluarga Hanamura. Akira langsung pergi dari sisi orang tuanya ketika melihat Jun melambai ke arahnya, mengajaknya main. Sementara Souji dan Naoto bergabung dengan para orang tua lainnya.

"Well, aku penasaran dengan ide Mitsuru kali ini," Junpei nyengir lebar.

"Memasangkan tiap orang dengan undian..." Minato menghela nafas panjang. "Kuharap aku tidak berpasangan dengan lelaki."

"Hah? Memangnya bisa ya?" Chie terlihat kaget.

"Bisa saja. Undiannya kan diacak..." sahut Fuuka.

"Hmph. Kenapa aku jadi ingat kejadian waktu dulu ya...? Aku jadi merinding," Yosuke melipat tangannya di dada.

Aigis menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kejadian waktu dulu?"

"Hmm...maksudmu King's Game?" tanya Souji, membuat sahabatnya itu bergidik mendengarnya. Sambil tertawa, ia menambahkan, "Ini 'kan bukan permainan hukuman. Tenang saja..."

Sementara pembicaraan para orang tua berlanjut dengan spekulasi apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, Jun dan Akira menikmati kudapan yang ada di dekat meja.

"Eh, Yuki dan Himeka-chan kemana sih?" tanya bocah berambut biru itu, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Pasti mereka masih sibuk didandani. Biasalah, anak cewek," sahut bocah berambut cokelat di sebelahnya, cuek.

"Hmm...kenapa sih anak cewek dandannya lama?"

"Yee...mana kutahu! Tapi mereka pasti sibuk pake bedak dan pilih-pilih baju yang bagus biar kelihatan cantik. Hh...kenapa mereka nggak tampil apa adanya aja ya? Heran deh!"

"Akira setuju!"

"Kenapa kalian nggak berhenti gosipin cewek?"

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Yuki dan Himeka menghampiri mereka. Kedua gadis kecil itu baru datang bersama orang tua masing-masing dan segera mendatangi kedua teman mereka itu. Yuki terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun pink selutut dengan bahan mengembang sementara Himeka memakai gaun putih dengan banyak renda. Keduanya terlihat seperti boneka.

"Suka-suka kita dong!" Jun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Ikh! Dasar!" Yuki cemberut. Ia melirik Akira yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan elegan. "Wow, kau terlihat keren, Akira-chan!"

Akira tersenyum riang dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih...Yuki dan Himeka-chan juga cantik!"

Normalnya, gadis kecil berambut pirang itu akan tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat Akira-niichan-nya itu jika ia dipuji. Namun, entah kenapa, ia malah cemberut seperti yang dilakukan Yuki tadi. Melihat hal itu, ketiga bocah yang lebih tua darinya bertukar pandang keheranan.

"Himeka-chan? Kau kenapa?" Jun mengernyit heran.

"Tadi Papa juga bilang begitu ke Himeka," ujarnya, "tapi kata Mama masih lebih cantik Akira-niichan pas pakai gaun kemarin."

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Yuki dan Jun tertawa kencang. Akira menghela nafas panjang, sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi dia disamakan dengan anak perempuan. "Tapi Himeka-chan benar-benar cantik kok...percaya deh," bujuknya pelan.

Himeka hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah tertawa bersama lagi, membicarakan hal-hal konyol yang biasa menjadi topik pembicaraan anak-anak. Ruangan mulai dipenuhi oleh para undangan, dan tak terasa sudah tiba waktunya pesta dimulai.  
Mitsuru berdiri di atas panggung kecil sementara Akihiko bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Di sisi lain, terlihat Karen dan Miki masing-masing membawa sebuah kotak yang diyakini berisi kertas undian untuk acara pesta dansa kali ini.

"Baiklah...kurasa sebaiknya kita langsung saja mulai mencabut undiannya. Untuk para lelaki, silahkan ambil kertas undian dari Karen, sementara untuk para wanita mengambil dari kotak yang dibawa oleh Miki," wanita berambut merah itu memberi perintah.

Sesuai titah sang Kirijo-sama, para pria berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu dan mencabut undian, sementara yang perempuan mengambil undian dari gadis kecil berambut perak itu. Setelah semua memegang kertas undian yang berisikan nomor, mereka memandang ke arah Mitsuru sekali lagi.

"Semuanya sudah mendapatkan kertas undian?" ia bertanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semua peserta pesta. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita mulai dari yang mendapatkan undian nomor 1."

Yuji maju, mengangkat kertasnya yang memang bertuliskan angka 1. Kemudian, Rise juga ikut maju, menunjukkan kertas yang berangka sama. Keduanya nyengir dan mengedik genit satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke pinggir lantai dansa sesuai arahan Mitsuru.

"Lalu...nomor 2?"

Naoto melirik nomer yang tertera di kertasnya dan berjalan maju. Yang membuatnya lega adalah kakaknya sendiri juga mendapatkan nomor yang sama. Minato dan adiknya itu kemudian menyusul pasangan pertama berdiri di pinggir lantai dansa.

"Kemudian, nomor 3."

Yukiko menghela nafas panjang dan maju karena nomornya dipanggil. Tanpa disangka, Akihiko juga mendapatkan nomor yang sama. Pria berambut perak itu melempar tatapan memohon pada istrinya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan. Keduanya akhirnya berdiri di samping Yuji, Rise, Minato, dan Naoto.

"Dan...nomor 4."

Souji maju. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi pasangannya. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka, yang menjadi pasangannya adalah...

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Seta-san."

Sang jaksa berjengit mendengar suara dengan intonasi datar itu. Ia menoleh, dan memasang ekspresi kaku melihat wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat itu. "...Margareth..." bisiknya gusar.

Margareth tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Souji dan membawanya ke tepi lantai dansa, berdiri di samping Naoto dan Minato. Detektif wanita itu mengernyit heran sekaligus cemburu. Kenapa wanita itu bisa ada di sini, pikirnya gusar, tidak memedulikan suara Mitsuru yang kini memanggil pasangan nomor 5, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chie dan Teddie.

"Kau kesal?" tanya kakak tunggalnya itu, menyunggingkan senyum bersalah. "Aigis mengajak kedua kakaknya itu ikut—Elizabeth dan Margareth."

"Oh," Naoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, asalkan ia tidak harus melihat Souji bersanding dengan Margareth. Sementara pasangan ke-6, yaitu Jun dan Himeka, menyusul pasangan lainnya berdiri di tepi lantai dansa. "Oniisan...tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kami, 'kan?"

Minato mengangguk. "Margareth itu mantannya Souji, 'kan?"

Sementara kakak beradik itu mengobrol, Souji menatap pasangan ke-7, Yosuke dan Metis, berdiri bersama mereka. Margareth tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, membuatnya agak kesal.

"Margareth, lepas."

"Tidak," wanita itu tersenyum usil seraya memperhatikan pasangan ke-8, yaitu Ryoji dan Yuki. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin denganmu."

"Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja?"

"Oh...aku mabuk laut. Hehe."

Souji menghela nafas panjang. "Margareth...aku sudah menikah."

"Aku tahu," Margareth menyeringai. "Namanya Akira, 'kan? Anak yang lucu, tapi mirip ibunya ya?" ia berkomentar, memperhatikan Akira yang digandeng Elizabeth sebagai pasangan ke-9.

"Kalau sudah tahu, lepaskan."

"Tidak."

Sementara Mitsuru terus memanggil pasangan berikutnya, Akira memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak jadi berpasangan. Naoto tampak sedikit kesal, meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar. Souji masih sibuk berusaha melepaskan lengan Margareth yang menggelayut mesra padanya.

"Tante itu siapa ya?" bocah itu menggumam keheranan.

Elizabeth terkekeh geli. "Itu Margareth, kakakku dan Aigis," jelasnya, "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi sepertinya dulu mereka pernah bertemu dan pernah berpacaran sebentar..."

"Itu benar," Nanako ikut-ikutan. Ia dan Kanji menjadi pasangan ke-10. "Kata Oniichan, sebelum dia pindah ke Inaba untuk menjalani masa SMU-nya, dia pernah bertemu Margareth-san dan...well, dia tidak menjelaskannya padaku secara detail, tapi aku tahu mereka pernah berhubungan dekat..."

"Oh..." Akira mengangguk mengerti. "Hmm...Akira tidak suka dengan Margareth-obasan."

Elizabeth hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Well, bukannya dia setuju dengan pendapat bocah itu, tapi ia memang tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa cukup banyak orang yang tidak suka pada kakaknya itu. Margareth, meskipun sudah menginjak usia 40 tahun lebih, tetap awet muda dan lumayan populer di kalangan pria yang menjadi temannya. Tapi sifatnya yang tidak mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kadang menyulitkan—dan sepertinya memang akan sulit membuatnya lepas dari Souji saat ini.

* * *

"Baiklah, kalian boleh berdansa sekarang. Selama musik bermain, aku akan menilai pasangan mana yang pantas mendapatkan," Mitsuru mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, dan ternyata benda itu adalah dua lembar tiket, "tiket perjalanan ke Hawaii untuk pasangan, lengkap dengan reservasi di hotel bintang 5 yang seluruhnya dibiayai oleh Kirijo Corp.!"

Para peserta bertepuk tangan riuh. Tiket perjalanan ke Hawaii memang bisa dibeli dengan mudah, tapi reservasi di hotel bintang 5 itu benar-benar mewah. Dan, kalau bisa menikmati semua itu dengan biaya orang lain, mengapa tidak? Para pasangan turun di lantai dansa, dan mereka mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik.

"Mau dansa?" tanya Minato, mengulurkan tangannya.

Naoto terdiam. Ia sedang mengamati Souji yang berhasil dipaksa Margareth untuk turun ke lantai dansa dan kini mereka berdua tengah berdansa di dekat pasangan Aigis-Ken dan Yukari-Junpei. Ia mengangguk dan kakak-beradik itu akhirnya turun ke lantai dansa seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Yang tetap tinggal di pinggir hanyalah Jun, Himeka, Elizabeth, Akira, Miki, dan Karen.

"Kau tidak mau berdansa?" tanya Miki, melirik teman-teman seusianya.

"Malas ah! Biar saja Ayah Ibu kita yang berdansa!" jelas Jun sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Iya. Himeka juga capek habis main-main seharian," tambah gadis kecil berambut pirang disebelahnya riang.

"Akira tidak bisa dansa," jawab bocah berambut biru itu dengan senyum kecil. "Kalau Miki sendiri, kenapa tidak mengambil undian dan berdansa dengan pasangan?"

"Kata Mama tidak boleh. Aku dan Niisan harus mengawasi para pasangan lainnya juga," sahut gadis berambut perak itu.

"Oh sayang sekali..." Elizabeth tersenyum misterius, "Padahal kalau mungkin, aku ingin mengajakmu dansa, Karen-kun...hehe."

Karen tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab sambil tertawa, "Err...ya. Seandainya bisa, aku juga akan senang menjadi pasangan dansamu, Elizabeth-san."

Sementara Elizabeth dan Karen berbincang-bincang mengenai dekorasi ruangan malam ini, keempat anak kecil itu kembali memperhatikan para pasangan yang tengah menari di lantai dansa. Mitsuru juga ikut melihat tarian mereka dan memberikan penilaian secara rahasia. Tapi meskipun Akihiko ikut berpartisipasi di bawah sana, tidak berarti dia akan memenangkan suaminya itu. Sebagai juri ia harus adil dalam menilai.

Apa yang ada di pikiran keempat bocah di pinggir lantai dansa itu tidak sama dengan sang presdir. Mereka dengan ringannya berpikir: merepotkan. Yah, memang merepotkan, untuk memenangkan dua tiket perjalanan untuk pasangan ke Hawaii saja mereka harus mau berdansa dengan pasangan yang benar-benar...tidak diharapkan. Tapi siapa sih yang tidak mau pergi ke sana dengan gratis?

"Hei, kalau orang tua kalian mendapatkan tiket itu, kira-kira bagaimana?" tanya putri Kirijo itu tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Akira tidak tahu," Akira mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Tapi yang pasti mereka akan pakai untuk liburan ke Hawaii kan?"

"Yeah, memang. Terus...kalian mau dikemanakan?"

Sementara Himeka dan Akira berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Miki, Jun menjawab, "Ya...paling aku dititipkan di tempat Yuki lagi. Biasalah."

"Hmmm...iya ya," Miki mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi apa menurut kalian tidak adil kalau kalian ditinggal begitu saja sementara mereka enak-enakan liburan kan? Aku sudah bilang pada Mama dan bilang bagaimana kalau hadiahnya diganti jadi liburan sekeluarga saja, tapi Mama tidak mau..."

Bocah berambut biru di dekatnya tertawa kecil, membuatnya mengernyit sedikit. "Ya itu sudah pasti," tukasnya. "Habisnya...sejak kita lahir, mereka pasti tidak pernah pergi berdua saja 'kan? Jadi, Akira yakin maksud Mitsuru-obasan pasti ingin memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua saja."

Kalimat itu membuat Maki melongo. Begitu juga dengan Jun dan, meski tidak terlalu mengerti, Himeka. Akira tersenyum melihat reaksi teman-temannya itu dan kembali memperhatikan para pasangan sambil menambahkan, "Tapi aku tidak mau kalau misalnya Papa menang..."

"Kenapa begitu?" Himeka bertanya polos.

"Habisnya...nanti Margareth-obasan dapat tiket pergi ke Hawaii bersama Papa dong? Akira nggak mau! Papa Cuma boleh pergi sama Mama!"

Jun menyeringai. "Yeah...kurasa aku juga tidak mau orang tuaku pergi dengan pasangan lain."

* * *

Sementara para bocah melanjutkan pengamatan mereka, Souji dan Naoto jelas tampak tidak senang dengan Margareth yang sangat menikmati waktu dansa mereka. Minato dan Aigis, yang berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing di dekat mereka, menaruh simpati tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melepas wanita tua itu dari sang jaksa mantan pacarnya itu.

"Margareth...jangan terlalu nempel-nempel," pinta Souji, benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena ia bisa melihat istrinya berdansa dengan si abang di dekat mereka dan putra sulungnya juga mengamati mereka.

Tapi Margareth hanya tersenyum. "Apa kau malu karena diperhatikan istri dan putramu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Heheh," wanita itu terkekeh geli. "Tidak apa 'kan? Ini Cuma permainan...dan akan segera berakhir setelah lagu berakhir, tentunya."

Souji menghela nafas panjang. Ia mencoba memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya yang ikut berdansa di sekitarnya. Yosuke, pria berambut cokelat itu hanya mengedik minta maaf karena ia juga sibuk memperhatikan langkahnya. Chie, ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi gerakan Teddie yang terlalu cepat dan berkesan buru-buru. Yukiko, dia terlalu menghayati musik dan dansa ini. Kanji dan Nanako juga sibuk berdansa. Rise...

_'Rise!'_ Souji memanggilnya dengan isyarat mata, dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh sang aktris kawakan.

_'Apa, Souji?' _Rise balik bertanya.

_'Bantu aku!'_

_'Hmm? Oh baiklah...nanti belikan aku Versace shade untuk hadiah ulang tahunku bulan depan ya...'_

_'Ya, ya. Mau Versace kek, Gucci kek, Armani kek, terserah. Cepatlah!'_

_'Oke!'_

Rise memberitahukan rencananya pada Yuji, yang disambut dengan anggukan. Pasangan itu bergerak mendekati Souji dan Margareth. Niatnya, mereka akan bertukar pasangan dengan gerakan super cepat. Namun sayang sekali, rencana digagalkan karena tiba-tiba kapal berguncang, yang mengakibatkan para peserta dansa goyah keseimbangannya, musik terhenti, keempat bocah di pinggir lantai dansa nyaris berteriak panik, dan juga...

CHU!

...mendaratnya bibir Margareth di bibir Souji.

Naoto, yang jelas-jelas melihat adegan tersebut, tidak tahan lagi. Ia melepaskan pegangan Minato yang menjaga agar adiknya itu tidak jatuh dan kabur keluar dari aula dansa. Akira dan Elizabeth melongo melihatnya. Para peserta yang tidak menyadari kecelakaan tersebut agak panik, sementara Mitsuru mencoba mengontak kapten kapal untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Souji sendiri terpaku sejenak, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Begitu otaknya sinkron dengan badannya lagi, ia buru-buru mendorong Margareth menjauh darinya.

"Kau...!" pria itu mendelik marah pada pasangan dansanya.

"Hei, itu kecelakaan! Jangan marah padaku!" sergah wanita itu.

Souji mengakui itu memang hal yang tidak disengaja. Kemudian, ia sadar bahwa Naoto sudah tidak ada di dekat Minato. "Minato, mana Naoto?" tanyanya tergesa-gesa.

"Keluar aula," sahut pria berwajah datar itu singkat.

Souji segera berlari keluar aula mencari istrinya itu, diikuti beberapa temannya yang juga khawatir—antara lain Rise, Kanji dan Nanako. Sementara suasana di aula masih agak kisruh karena terhentinya pesta dansa, Margareth berdiri menatap pintu menuju koridor yang dilalui Souji dan kawan-kawan tadi dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kakak."

Ia menoleh dan menemukan kedua adiknya, Elizabeth dan Aigis, melipat tangan di dada dan melotot ke arah wanita itu. Margareth nyengir tidak bersalah dan dengan ringannya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"'Ada apa?'!!?" Aigis mengulang kalimat itu dengan nada gusar, "Kau bertanya 'ada apa?'!? Kau pikir hal ini tidak menyakiti perasaan Naoto-san?!"

"Iya! Kakak juga toleransi sedikit dong! Souji-san kan sudah punya keluarga! Kakak tidak usah berganjen ria dengannya! Kakak tidak punya hubungan lagi dengannya!" tambah Elizabeth, sama kesalnya.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku bermesraan dengan mantan pacarku?" tanya Margareth sinis. "Lagipula, aku tidak sengaja menciumnya! Itu 'kan Cuma kecelakaan!"

"Hei, sudah, sudah," Minato menarik kedua wanita pirang itu dari kakak sulung mereka. "Tidak ada gunanya memarahi Margareth-san. Kita harus tenang, dan—"

Terjadi guncangan sekali lagi. Himeka nyaris menangis ketakutan karena Papa Mama-nya tidak ada kalau saja Yuki dan Jun tidak buru-buru menenangkannya. Akihiko dan Karen segera berlari ke anjungan karena sepertinya si kapten kapal tidak mendengarkan panggilan dari Mitsuru.

"Ck!" Minato menahan agar Aigis tidak terjatuh. "Sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir pada Naoto..."

"...Mama?" Akira spontan menghampiri pamannya itu. "Memang Mama kenapa?"

"Kalau misalnya dia jatuh karena guncangan ini...bayinya bisa-bisa..."

Sebelum Minato bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, bocah berambut biru itu keburu panik dan berlari keluar ruangan untuk ikut mencari ibunya.

"H-hei! Tunggu! Berbahaya keluar ruangan saat ini!" seru Miki. Tapi terlambat. "Owh...merepotkan sekali!"

* * *

Naoto duduk di atas kursi di salah satu koridor yang agak jauh dari aula dansa. Guncangan kedua tadi membuatnya kaget, tapi untungnya dia bisa berpegangan pada tembok agar tidak jatuh. Sekarang ia harus istirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan juga mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Phew...kenapa aku cemburu begitu?" ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa aku...jadi merasa tidak percaya pada Souji...? Apa karena dia itu satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah dipacari Souji sebelum aku...?"

"Naoto!"

Detektif wanita itu tersentak dan menoleh. Ia melihat Souji dan beberapa teman-teman mereka berlari ke arahnya. Mereka semua terlihat cemas. Pria berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum lega melihat istrinya baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah...kau tidak apa-apa," bisiknya.

"Iya nih...kau membuat kami khawatir tahu! Apalagi guncangan kedua tadi!" omel Rise.

"Sudahlah, Rise...yang penting Naoto dan bayinya baik-baik saja," Kanji tersenyum.

"Tapi, sungguh, Naoto-neesan...jangan kabur tiba-tiba begitu lagi, ya?" pinta Nanako.

Naoto tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkan tentang kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi ia tetap merasa bersala karena sudah merasa cemburu pada suaminya sendiri, orang yang seharusnya sangat ia percaya. Untunglah mereka tidak harus berlama-lama di situ, karena Rise mengusulkan agar mereka semua kembali ke hall.

"Erm...Souji?" Souji menoleh mendengar Naoto memanggilnya. Wajahnya memerah karena benar-benar malu. "Erm...maaf, sudah lari tiba-tiba dan...merasa cemburu padamu."

Sang jaksa mengernyit heran, meskipun seringai jahil di wajahnya benar-benar tidak mengisyaratkan bahwa ia kebingungan dengan pernyataan istrinya itu. "Kenapa kau minta maaf karena merasa cemburu padaku?"

"Well, karena...itu artinya aku tidak terlalu percaya padamu...seharusnya aku lebih percaya kalau kau akan setia padaku, tapi..." kalimatnya terputus ketika mendengar pria itu tertawa. Kini giliran Naoto yang mengernyit keheranan. "Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Iya, ada," sahut Souji dengan senyum khasnya. "Kau meminta maaf padaku karena cemburu dan memberikan definisi yang salah tentang arti cemburu itu sendiri."

Karena sepertinya wanita itu tidak mengerti, ia menjelaskan, "Naoto...cemburu itu bukan tanda bahwa kau tidak terlalu percaya padaku, tapi karena kau terlalu sayang padaku dan tidak suka aku menjadi milik orang lain, makanya kau cemburu. Kau tidak suka aku ada di dekat Margareth, karena kau takut aku jadi miliknya lagi, dan kau jadi cemburu melihat kami."

"Oh," Naoto mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi err...seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," ujar Souji. "Seandainya aku lebih tegas memintanya untuk menjauh dariku, pasti hal seperti tadi tidak akan terjadi...maaf."

Wanita berambut biru itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Bukan masalah."

Pasangan itu tertawa kecil. Rise dan yang lainnya sudah berada terlalu jauh di depan, meninggalkan mereka. Mungkin mereka berniat memberikan sedikit waktu senggang untuk sepasang suami istri itu. Dan Souji memang paling tahu cara memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dengan tatapan magnetisnya, ia sukses membuat suasana memasuki mode romantis dan menarik Naoto dalam dekapannya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka akan berciuman. Satu...dua...ti—

"Mama!"

...dan adegan gagal.

Naoto menarik mundur dirinya dari pelukan suaminya itu secara refleks, seperti biasa. Ia dan Souji menoleh ke asal suara, dan bisa melihat Akira berdiri di dekat koridor, dengan tangan Nanako menahan mulut dan gerakan bocah satu itu. Miki, yang pikirannya lebih dewasa dari temannya itu, terlihat memerah karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi tadi kalau saja teriakan Akira tidak merusak suasana. Di samping itu, bisa dilihat Rise dan Kanji nyengir tidak bersalah. Rupanya mereka semua memang sudah mengintip daritadi.

"Kalian ini...kebiasaan ya," Souji menghela nafas panjang, heran dengan kelakuan ketiga orang dewasa itu.

"Ehe...biarin! Kan dulu kau juga sering mengajak kami mengintip kalau misalnya Yosuke kencan dengan Chie, atau kalau Yukiko berduaan dengan Teddie!" sergah Rise.

"Hh...Akira-chan nakal! Akira-chan tidak boleh merusak suasana begitu!" hardik Nanako.

"Tapi, Akira 'kan Cuma mau ketemu Mama!" sahut Akira begitu ia dilepas oleh bibinya itu. "Mama tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naoto singkat. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah karena hampir saja tertangkap basah akan bermesraan dengan suaminya itu, bukan hanya di depan anaknya sendiri, tapi juga di depan ketiga teman dan satu lagi anak kecil. "Err...ayo kita kembali ke aula dansa!"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Tapi, selagi mereka semua memunggungi pasangan itu, Souji memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di pipi istrinya, yang dengan sukses membuat wajahnya berubah semerah rambut sang aktris di depan mereka. Dengan suara pelan, ia berbisik di telinga Naoto,

"...love you."

* * *

"Baiklah...pemenang dari acara memperebutkan tiket perjalanan ke Hawaii atas pembiayaan dari Kirijo Corp., jatuh kepada..." Mitsuru berhenti sejenak untuk menambahkan ketegangan, sementara musik perkusi yang dimainkan musisi yang ada di dekatnya juga ikut menggegerkan suasana. Ia akhirnya membacakan nama pasangan dengan lantang, yaitu: "Fuuka dan Chijiro!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan menyelamati pasangan ibu dan anak itu. Mereka berdua menerima tiket tersebut, dan Chijiro dengan baik hati menyerahkan tiketnya pada Junpei, supaya ayah ibunya bisa menikmati perjalanan ke Hawaii itu bersama.

"Well, dansa mereka memang bagus sih tadi..." komentar Souji sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kau masih sempat memperhatikan mereka?" Naoto terdengar agak kaget mengetahuinya.

"Yeah, waktu aku mencari bantuan agar bisa menjauhkan Margareth dariku..."

"Oh..."

"...Seta-san?"

Pasangan suami istri itu menoleh dan melihat Margareth berdiri di belakang mereka. Akira, yang masih agak kesal dengan peristiwa tadi, cemberut melihat wanita itu akan berbicara dengan ayahnya. Untungnya ia sedang menikmati sepotong shortcake bersama teman-temannya, jadi ia tidak bisa marah pada wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Souji angkuh.

Margareth agak sakit hati melihat perlakuan itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia pantas menerimanya. "Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi," ujarnya sambil membungkuk sedikit, tanda meminta maaf. "Memang itu Cuma kecelakaan, tapi kurasa kalau aku tidak terlalu dekat-dekat denganmu, hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Sudahlah, Margareth. Kami sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya," sahut Naoto ringan. "Aku juga minta maaf karena aku merasa cemburu, padahal kau Cuma main-main saja."

Wanita yang lebih tua itu menyeringai. "Ya, aku hanya main-main...hey, katakan, kalau putramu sudah lebih dewasa, boleh kudekati?" tanyanya menggoda, setengah bercanda dan setengah serius.

"Jangan harap," tukas Souji, mulai kesal lagi dengan sikap Margareth. "Lagipula, kalau dia sudah beranjak dewasa, bukannya itu berarti kau sudah jadi nenek-nenek?"

"Hmm? Kau meremehkan aku rupanya? Meskipun aku lebih tua darimu, tapi aku terlihat masih muda sekali, 'kan? Hmm? Kurasa aku juga tidak akan terlihat tambah tua 10 tahun lagi, jadi tenang saja...putramu akan kujaga baik-baik."

"Oh, kuharap kau tidak serius," Naoto memotong kalimatnya dengan sedikit gusar, "Karena Akira sudah punya banyak teman perempuan yang lebih pantas untuknya!"

Margareth tertawa. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kalian memang enak untuk digoda," ujarnya sambil melirik bocah yang dimaksud, yang sedang menikmati kudapan dengan teman-temannya. "Tapi...menurutmu siapa yang pantas? Apa gadis kecil berambut emas itu, atau yang berambut hitam, atau malah si putri Kirijo itu?"

"E-eh? Entahlah...kurasa Himeka-chan pilihan yang bagus...tapi Yuki-chan juga anak baik, dan Miki-chan..."

"Hei, hei...kenapa kalian berdua malah membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak?"

**

* * *

A/n: ****lagi-lagi closurenya ga enak! Dan cara penyampaiannya konyol, betul tidak? *disorakin reader, dilempar sepatu* Tapi memang agak bingung milih yang mana diantara Himeka, Yuki, dan Miki untuk jadi pacar Akira *dihajar Souji n Naoto karena kejauhan mikir* Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf kalau ada fans Margareth yang tersinggung... *sujud ampun* Err...review?? :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Incident

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 & P3 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Silahkan gebukin saya karena telat mengupdate cerita ini *langsung dilemparin kacang, sepatu, bata, bakiak, buku, vas, dll* saya kehilangan semangat untuk menulis karena sudah bosan main Persona dan malah addicted sama Ar Tonelico *digiles* tapi yah...yah akhirnya saya menemukan semangat untuk melanjutkannya lagi XD Eniwei...enjoy reading!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Incident**

Pagi yang tenang kembali menyambut keluarga Seta hari itu. Souji, seperti biasa, bangun paling pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kemudian Akira bangun. Setelah mencuci wajah dan berganti pakaian, ia akan menyelinap ke kamar orang tuanya dan membangunkan ibunya yang masih tidur pulas di atas ranjang setelah kemarin seharian bekerja memeras otak, menyelesaikan berbagai macam kasus ringan.

"Mama...bangun, sudah pagi," ujarnya lembut, mengguncang sedikit tubuh wanita muda itu.

Mata biru itu terbuka perlahan. Naoto tersenyum begitu melihat dirinya-versi-kecil berdiri di dekat ranjang dengan cengiran lebar. "...Met pagi, Akira..."

"Pagi, Mama! Ayo bangun, Papa sudah bikin Pancake!"

"Hmmm...iya..."

Maka wanita itu akan diseret keluar oleh putranya itu dan disambut lagi oleh senyum khas suaminya. "Pagi, Naoto," sapa Souji seraya mendekatinya. Ia mengecup pipinya lembut dan mengelus perut Naoto yang semakin hari semakin membuncit. "Pagi, sayang."

Wanita berambut biru itu tertawa kecil. "Oh iya...Akira lupa bilang!" tukas bocah di samping pasangan itu. Ia berbalik dan memeluk perut ibunya, membisikan kalimat riang, "Selamat pagi, adik bayi!"

Souji dan Naoto tertawa. Mereka semua duduk mengelilingi meja makan dan menikmati sarapan buatan sang kepala keluarga. Ditemani oleh suara pembawa acara berita pagi di televisi, mereka mengobrol ringan.

"Eh, Papa...hari ini 'kan libur, jadi ayo kita ke taman bermain!" pinta Akira riang.

"Hmm...taman bermain, ya...? Boleh saja," Souji tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Naoto. "Tidak ada kasus untuk diselesaikan?"

Sang detektif wanita. "Entahlah. Aku belum mendengar bunyi pesan sih..."

Baru saja ia berkata seperti itu, ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja kecil di dekat sana berbunyi, menandakan pesan masuk. Akira spontan cemberut melihat Naoto membaca pesan tersebut. Bocah itu hapal sekali bunyi ringtone ponsel milik ibunya itu, dan melodi Opening Act khusus di set untuk menandakan semua pesan dan panggilan dari Ken, yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah menjadi semacam asisten Naoto.

"Apa kata Ken-ojisan?" tanya Akira dengan nada datar.

"Ada kasus pembunuhan di Karuizawa. Katanya ada sangkut pautnya dengan harta warisan..." jelas sang ibu. Ia tersenyum jenaka ketika melihat ekspresi tidak suka di wajah putra sulungnya itu. "Tenang saja. Mama akan selesaikan dengan cepat, dan nanti siang kita bisa main ke theme park sama-sama, bagaimana?"

Mendengar tawaran itu, Akira tersenyum dan mengangguk riang. "Iya! Akira setuju!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Biar kusiapkan pakaian dinasmu," ujar Souji sambil beranjak dari meja makan.

"Baik, baik..."

* * *

Tak berapa lama setelah sesi sarapan bersama selesai dan Naoto juga sudah selesai berganti baju, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Mobil Ken. Sang pengacara memang cukup sering meminjam bantuan 'kakak ipar'nya itu jika menghadapi kasus pembunuhan atau kasus-kasus yang terlalu rumit untuk diselesaikan sendiri, dan ia selalu datang untuk menjemput sang detektif jika ia sudah menerima persetujuan.

"Oke...Akira, tunggu dengan sabar dengan Papa ya?" pinta Naoto sambil mengecup lembut dahi bocah itu.

"Oke deh, Mama!" sahut Akira riang, memberi hormat ala prajurit.

Setelah melihat mobil Ken melaju pergi meninggalkan daerah perumahan itu, Souji dan Akira kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Belum sempat mereka duduk, telepon rumah itu sudah berbunyi. Bocah berambut biru itu langsung berlari untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo? Ini kediaman Seta!"

"Oh, Akira-chan?"

Akira terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat suara siapa itu. "Oh, Yosuke-ojisan!"

"Yap, ini aku," sahut Yosuke dari ujung telepon satunya. "Hei, mana Papa-mu? Apa dia masih tidur karena ini hari libur?"

"Papa sudah bangun kok...sebentar."

Souji meraih ganggang telepon dan menggantikan putranya berbicara pada sahabat lamanya itu. "Ini aku, Yosuke. Tumben kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini. Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak...aku hanya berpikir untuk mengajak kalian menikmati hari Minggu bersama. Lagipula, Yuki sedang berkunjung ke sini...jadi siapa tahu Akira ingin bermain bersama teman-temannya."

"Hmmm...aku sih tidak keberatan. Tapi nanti siang aku sudah janji untuk mengajak Naoto dan Akira ke taman hiburan, meskipun Naoto sedang pergi bertugas..."

"Tidak apa. Datang saja ke sini, dan kau bisa segera pulang kalau Naoto sudah menyelesaikan kasusnya."

"Sebentar, biar kutanya dia dulu," Souji menutup mulut teleponnya dan menoleh ke arah Akira yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Yosuke bilang Yuki sedang berkunjung, jadi dia bertanya apa kamu mau main ke tempatnya. Kamu mau?"

"Yuki-chan datang? Mau! Akira mau!" sorak sang bocah.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Yosuke. Kami akan datang ke sana sebentar lagi."

"Baguslah. Akan kami tunggu, tapi jangan lama-lama, oke? Dah, Sou!" jawab Yosuke senang.

Panggilan terputus. Souji meletakkan ganggang telepon ke tempatnya semula dan berbalik menghadap anak sulungnya itu. "Oke, sekarang kamu ganti baju, gih. Nanti kita langsung pergi ke tempat Yosuke-ojisan."

"Siap, Pa!"

* * *

Naoto tiba di lokasi kejadian yang dimaksud oleh Ken. Police-line terbentang di mana-mana, para polisi berseragam berlalu lalang memeriksa tempat terjadinya pembunuhan. Sang pengacara membimbing kakak iparnya menemui inspektur polisi yang memimpin penyelidikan kasus kali ini.

"Apa kabar, Kurosawa-san? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya?" sapa sang detektif wanita kalem.

Pria yang dimaksud berbalik dan membungkuk sedikit, memberi hormat. "Ya, Naoto-san. Aku senang begitu Amada-san bilang dia akan meminta bantuanmu, karena yah, seperti yang kau lihat...kami tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri," jelas sang polisi.

"Baiklah...tolong berikan aku laporan detailnya."

"Tentu saja. Sebelum itu, tolong ikuti saya untuk melihat jenazah korban."

Naoto mengangguk patuh. Ia dan Ken berjalan mengikuti Kurosawa menuju hutan kecil di belakang villa, tempat di temukannya mayat korban. Tim autopsi masih sibuk mencatat dan memeriksa mayat ketika mereka bertiga tiba di sana. Sang detektif wanita bisa melihat bahwa korban adalah seorang wanita, dan terdapat tempuling yang menancap di dadanya.

"Korban adalah Misaki, adik dari pemilik villa, Ijuiin Kahoko. Sebelumnya, ia dikabarkan menghilang dan tidak berhubungan lagi dengan kakaknya. Entah kenapa dia bisa ada di sini..." jelas sang detektif senior. "Ia meninggal karena luka tusukan tepat di jantung. Yang menemukan mayat ini pertama kali adalah para tamu si tuan rumah, ketika mereka sedang menelusuri hutan kecil ini."

Naoto berjongkok di dekat mayat, memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. Alat pembunuhan masih tertancap di daerah ginjalnya. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari petunjuk. Ken, yang mengetahui apa yang wanita itu coba temukan mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah pacul kecil.

"Kami menduga bahwa alat pembunuhan itu diikatkan ke pacul ini," jelasnya, spontan menarik perhatian si kakak ipar. "Begini cara kerjanya."

Pria berambut coklat itu menaruh pacul dalah posisi tidur, kemudian ia menginjaknya sehingga terangkatnya pacul sampai ketinggian di depan pinggang.

Naoto tersenyum. "Memang benar, cara itu akan berhasil. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa daerah ini tertimbun oleh daun-daun kering. Mudah bagi si pembunuh untuk menyembunyikannya dan membiarkan korban berjalan ke sini," jelasnya. "Tapi si pelaku harus membimbing targetnya untuk berjalan ke sini, dan itu artinya ia harus berhati-hati agar ia tidak terkena jebakannya sendiri."

"Itulah bagian yang kami tidak mengerti: bagaimana caranya si pelaku menggiring mangsanya kemari dengan sukses tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri terluka," sahut Kurosawa. "Menurut para saksi yang menemukan mayat korban, mereka memang mendengar ada seseorang yang berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian, namun ketika mereka mencoba mengejar, mereka kehilang jejaknya."

"Hmmm..." Naoto meneliti posisi korban dan pacul tadi sambil memikirkan kaitannya dengan hal yang diceritakan oleh Kurosawa. Ia berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan TKP. "Antarkan aku menemui para saksi itu. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan mereka."

* * *

"Akira-chaaaaaaaaan!!!"

Akira, yang kaget mendengar dirinya disapa dengan suara lantang, tidak sempat menghindari Jun dan Yuki yang melompat menerjangnya. Souji dan Yosuke Cuma tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu! Apa kabar?" Yuki tersenyum lebar.

"Baik...kalau saja Akira tidak ditimpa dua orang seperti ini..." sahut si bocah berambut biru.

Kedua bocah yang lebih besar darinya itu tertawa garing dan berdiri, setelah itu mereka membantu sahabat mereka itu ikut berdiri. Kelima orang tersebut memasuki ruang keluarga kediaman Hanamura. Ketiga anak kecil itu langsung bermain bersama dengan segala macam mainan milik Jun, sementara kedua ayah itu duduk di sofa dan berbincang-bincang.

"Oh ya, kenapa Yuki ada di sini? Apa Teddie dan Yukiko juga datang?" tanya Souji melirik gadis kecil berambut hitam itu.

"Ah tidak...Yukiko bilang, dia mengijinkan Yuki untuk tinggal bersama kami, supaya di tahun ajaran baru nanti dia bisa masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Jun," sahut Yosuke. "Aku bahkan berniat memindahkan Jun ke sekolah yang sama dengan Akira...yeah, soalnya...kurasa menyenangkan membiarkan mereka dapat sekolah yang sama, kan?"

"Kau benar...kurasa Akira juga akan senang," sang jaksa tertawa kecil. "Dan...kemana Chie? Tumben dia tidak kelihatan."

"Dia sedang pergi belanja bulanan. Makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini...biar tidak bosan mengawasi anak-anak sendirian."

"Hm...kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti kalian ikut bersama kami ke taman hiburan? Akira pasti senang bisa liburan bersama teman-temannya juga."

"Tentu saja...oh ya, memang Naoto dapat kerjaan pada hari libur juga?"

Souji hanya mengangguk singkat. Menjadi detektif mengharuskan istrinya itu untuk bekerja kapanpun kasus muncul. Ia jadi ingin tahu keadaan Naoto di tempat kejadian perkara...

* * *

Kini Naoto, Ken dan Kurosawa telah hadir di ruang tamu villa tersebut. Di hadapan mereka duduk para saksi serta tamu-tamu yang diundang oleh si tuan rumah. Mereka terdiri dari tiga remaja, dua wanita dan anak-anak mereka, serta seorang butler. Mereka semua tampak tegang menghadapi pemeriksaan ini.

"Jadi..." Naoto melirik para remaja yang duduk di bersama di satu sofa panjang. "Kalian yang menemukan mayat korban ketika kalian sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan?"

Salah satu dari ketiga remaja yang merupakan seorang gadis berambut coklat mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benar. Waktu itu kami sedang asyik-asyiknya menelusuri hutan di belakang villa ini ketika kami mendengar suara seseorang berlari. Karena penasaran, kami mengerjarnya, dan..." kalimatnya terputus, ia terlalu takut untuk melanjutkannya.

"Dan ternyata kami malah menemukan mayat itu," sambung teman lelaki di sebelahnya. "Waktu itu aku segera meminta Yuri untuk menelpon polisi, sementara aku dan Koya mengejar si pelaku sampai ke mansion ini lagi. Ia menggunakan lift model kuno yang ada di dekat ruang makan menuju lantai tiga, jadi kami kejar ke sana...tapi rupanya ia terus berlari sampai ke atap. Sayangnya...ketika kami tiba di sana, ia menghilang."

Naoto tertegun mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu. "Menghilang? Di atap mansion ini?" ia bertanya tak yakin. Kedua remaja yang mengaku mengejar pelaku itu mengangguk mantap.

"Kami sudah mengira mungkin si pelaku menghilang dengan menggunakan suatu trik di dalam rumah ini, tapi—"

"Tak ada hal semacam itu di rumah ini," kalimat sang butler memutus penjelasan dari Ken. "Saya sudah menjadi butler di villa ini sejak Kahoko-sama membelinya, dan saya yakin tidak ada satupun trik semacam itu di tempat ini."

"Begitu..." Naoto mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua wanita lainnya dalam ruangan itu. "Lalu...kalian berdua siapa?"

"Kami juga adik dari Kahoko-neesan. Aku Rurei, dan dia adikku, Tomoe. Kami di sini karena Kahoko-neesan mengundang kami..." wanita berambut hitam yang terlihat ketus itu menghela nafas panjang. "Tak kusangka Misaki malah meninggal misterius seperti ini."

"...Dimana kalian dan anak-anak kalian pada saat kejadian?"

"Orihime dan Akane sedang bermain di luar...sementara kami berdua sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga sambil minum teh. Junko ada di sana untuk menghidangkan teh, dia bisa jadi saksi," sahut Tomoe, menunjuk sang butler.

Naoto mengangguk mengerti. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Ken, apa ada petunjuk lain?" tanya wanita itu pada pengacara di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Petunjuk lain? Coba kuingat..." Ken menyentuh dagunya, berpikir. "Oh ya...ini Cuma firasatku saja, tapi lokasi pembunuhan ini seperti baris pertama lagu yang sering dinyanyikan oleh Kahoko-san, si pemilik rumah."

"Lagu? Lagu yang seperti apa?"

"Hmm...sebentar—"

"Ichi, mori...momo wa hairu...kiri wa arawareru."

Naoto tersentak. Ia menoleh, menatap kedua anak Tomoe dan Rurei, Akai dan Orihime, mulai menyenandungkan lagu aneh. Sang detektif melirik ke arah koleganya, dan Kurosawa mengangguk. "Itu lagunya. Dengarkan," ujarnya sementara kedua bocah itu terus menyanyi.

"Ni, hashi...mushi wa haneru, hana ni kaeru. San, kawa...aru ke...kaigara wa ochiru. Kazoeru made shi to shinu, nee..."

Begitu selesai, Naoto merasa sedikit merinding mendengar akhir lagu itu. Suasana berubah hening sama sekali karena tak ada yang mencoba bergerak atau berbicara. Semuanya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang meluncur dari sang detektif terkenal. Setelah lewat beberapa menit, wanita berambut biru itu akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Naoto-san? Kau mau ke mana?" Kurosawa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Aku akan ke jembatan, lokasi yang mungkin akan menjadi TKP berikutnya," sahutnya. "Mereka semua boleh melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing...tapi pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mendekati jembatan dan sungai. Ken, antarkan aku ke jembatan yang dimaksud."

"Ee...baiklah," Ken segera menyusul Naoto, menuju ke lokasi berikutnya.

* * *

"Akira-chan pintar!"

Akira tersenyum seraya memasang keping terakhir pada papan puzzle. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan puzzle putih dengan 1000 keping tak berwarna milik Jun. Yuki bertepuk tangan sementara Jun terkagum-kagum melihat betapa mudahnya bocah itu menyelesaikan puzzle rumit tersebut.

"Hebat…aku saja tidak bisa," puji si bocah berambut cokelat.

"Aku yakin, kalau Akira-chan sudah besar nanti pasti bisa sepintar Naoto-obasan atau Souji-ojisan!" tambah Yuki riang.

* * *

"Hatttchiiii!!!"

Ken tertawa kecil. "Diomongin orang?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah," sahut detektif yang baru saja bersin itu. "Jadi, ini sungai yang ada di dalam lagu itu?"

Keduanya sudah ada di pinggir sungai yang terletak tak jauh dari hutan kecil milik Ijuuin Kahoko. Naoto bisa melihat beberapa ikan kecil berenang di sepanjang sungai kecil tersebut. Di dekatnya, terbentang jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan area villa dengan hutan bagian barat. Kedua mitra kerja itu berjalan pelan menyusuri sungai, mengamati apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Jembatan...lalu ada kumbang dan bunga," sang pengacara menggumam. "Tapi tak ada sesuatu seperti itu di sini. Jadi kurasa...mungkin kita salah tempat."

"Tidak. Kita di tempat yang benar," ujar Naoto. "Tidak ada jembatan lain lagi di dekat sini 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi--"

"Ken, kita tidak boleh berasumsi bahwa sesuatu tidak mungkin tanpa bukti yang jelas," sela wanita itu lagi, berjalan menuju jembatan berwarna merah itu. "Mereka semua yang ada di dalam villa itu memiliki kemungkinan yang sama, termasuk para bocah itu."

Ken menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya, Orihime dan Akane? Tapi, Naoto-san, mereka 'kan Cuma anak kecil..."

"Pembunuhan ini terjadi berdasarkan lagu itu. Semua orang yang mengetahui lagu itu berpeluang untuk menjadi tersangka."

Sang adik ipar menghela nafas menyerah berargumentasi dengan wanita cerdas itu. Naoto berdiri di pinggir jembatan, memperhatikan sungai di bawahnya. Hanya ada ikan dan air yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Memang rasanya agak mustahil tempat sedamai dan seindah ini akan menjadi lokasi pembunuhan.

"...Ouch!"

Sang detektif meringis kesakitan ketika ia merasakan potongan kayu di atas pegangan jembatan itu menusuk jarinya. Kayu itu banyak mengelupas di sana-sini, jadi wajar saja jika ia terluka. Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Dalam sekejap, Naoto merasa tubuhnya melemah dan ia mulai kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa mati rasa, tak kuasa menggerakan seujung jari pun. Tak lama, sosok mungil itu terjatuh di atas papan pijakan jembatan, roboh karena ketidakberdayaan yang tidak ia mengerti. Hal yang terakhir ia dengar hanyalah suara Ken yang memanggilnya dengan panik.

* * *

Akira melihat jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1. Mereka terpaksa menikmati makan siang lebih dulu dan menunda untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Entah kenapa, bocah itu mulai mengkhawatirkan ibunya.

"Naoto lama ya, padahal katanya dia akan segera menyelesaikan kasusnya..." keluh Yosuke yang tengah mencuci piring bekas mereka makan.

Souji hanya mengangkat bahu. Sama seperti putranya, ia juga mulai mencemaskan Naoto. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk, seperti saat Akira pernah diculik dulu...

_A flower day forget, what they wept for. After day and after--_

Ponsel Souji menderingkan lagu 'Your Passion', tanda panggilan masuk dari Ken. Ia segera menekan tombol terima dan menyahut, "Ya, Ken? Ada apa?"

"Souji-san! Tolong ke RS Pusat Tokyo sekarang!"

"Apa? Kena—" pertanyaannya terputus ketika otaknya secara otomatis mengerti jawaban dari suara panik adik iparnya itu. "Naoto kenapa?!"

"Di-dia terkena racun si pelaku ketika kami sedang memeriksa TKP dan--"

Belum sempat pengacara muda itu menjelaskan semuanya, sang jaksa langsung menutup panggilan dan menarik putranya agar berdiri dari tempat duduk. Reaksi tersebut spontan membuat Yosuke beserta Jun dan Yuki terkejut.

"Souji? Ada apa?"

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit. Naoto terkena kecelakaan lagi!"

* * *

RS Pusat Tokyo.

Sebuah mobil sedan melesat masuk ke area parkir rumah sakit tersebut dan segera terparkir dengan rapi di satu tempat kosong. Dari dalamnya, keluar dua pria dewasa dan tiga bocah kecil. Mereka semua tampak waswas, bukan karena teknik menyetir pria berambut abu-abu yang kini telah berlari mendahului yang lain memasuki rumah sakit, tapi karena mereka mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naoto.

"Hey, Souji!"

Souji menoleh dan kaget karena melihat tak hanya Ken yang ada di sana, tapi juga Detektif Kurosawa, Minato, Aigis, dan bahkan Metis. Ia menghampiri mereka, sementara Yosuke dan yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ken! Ceritakan dengan detail apa yang terjadi!" perintah sang jaksa, perasaan kalut menguasainya.

"Souji, tenangkan dirimu dulu," sergah si kakak ipar, menahan Souji yang tengah memelototi Ken yang tampak pucat. "Aku sudah mendengar detailnya. Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya padamu."

Maka, setelah Souji tenang sedikit, Minato menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dibantu dengan Ken dan Detektif Kurosawa. Yosuke beserta Akira, Jun, dan Yuki yang mendengarnya ikut kaget mengetahui bahwa Naoto menjadi korban dari salah satu trik pembunuhan dari kasus yang ditanganinya sendiri.

"Maaf kalau saya terdengar tidak sopan," tukas sang detektif veteran, "tapi saya harap ada yang bisa menggantikan Shirogane-san untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini...sebelum korban terakhir jatuh. Salah satu dari kalian berdua bisa menggantikannya bukan? Minato-san dan Souji-san?"

"Kurosawa-san! Anda meminta yang tidak mungkin!" hardik Ken.

"Well...aku akan melakukannya," jawab pria berambut abu-abu itu, tapi perhatiannya teralih begitu melihat Aigis menggeleng mendengar keputusannya.

"Tidak, Souji-san. Kau harus tinggal dan menunggui istrimu," ujar sang perawat tegas. "Kondisinya lumayan kritis, lebih kritis dari terakhir kali ia menjadi pasien di sini karena ada faktor kehamilannya juga. Jika sewaktu-waktu ia sekarat, kau harus di sini untuk mendukungnya."

"Kalau begitu, Otousan saja," Metis melirik ayahnya.

Namun Minato menggeleng, membuat semuanya terkejut. "Aku tidak bisa. Kau mendengarnya 'kan, Metis? Apa yang dikatakan Naoto sebelum ia masuk ruang operasi?" ucapnya dengan tenang seperti biasa.

Gadis berambut hitam itu bertukar pandang dengan ibunya, juga dengan Ken dan Detektif Kurosawa yang sama-sama tampak enggan. Souji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Apa yang dikatakan Naoto?" tanyanya, penasaran.

"Ia meminta kami, untuk menyerahkan kasus ini kepada," mata biru itu melirik kepada keponakannya tersayang, "Akira."

Spontan saja Akira melongo. Jun dan Yuki juga ikut terkejut, sementara Souji dan Yosuke mendelik tak percaya. Minato menghela napas, ia tahu bahwa mereka akan bereaksi seperti itu. Tapi ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah topi dan memasangkannya ke kepala Akira. Bocah itu tampaknya tahu topi apa itu.

"Ini...topi Mama waktu masih SMU dulu!" ia bersorak.

"Benar. Itu topinya," sang guru olahraga Gekkoukan itu tersenyum kecil. "Ia selalu menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang detektif, keturunan asli dari keluarga detektif ternama Shirogane. Dan, ia berpesan padaku untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Maksudmu...Naoto mengakuinya sebagai penerusnya?" tanya Yosuke takjub, yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Minato.

Bocah berambut biru itu terdiam sejenak. Ia selalu ingin jadi seperti orang tuanya, bekerja menegakkan keadilan dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Ia juga sering dipuji-puji bahwa kelak ia akan seperti orang tuanya. Dan sekarang...ia diberikan kesempatan untuk membuktikan kualitasnya, sebagai penerus nama Shirogane.

"...Baiklah, Akira mau!" jawab bocah itu simpel.

"Akira!" Souji berlutut di depan putranya itu. Ia menatap bola mata biru cemerlang itu dengan serius tapi juga penuh kasih sayang seorang orang tua. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk itu...dan kasus ini berbahaya."

"Tidak apa, Papa. Akira bisa 'kok. Akira 'kan anak Papa dan Mama!"

"Benar, selain itu juga, ada Ken dan Kurosawa-san yang akan membantu, serta," Minato melirik putri tunggalnya yang masih bengong mendengar reaksi polos Akira. "Metis akan melindunginya."

"A-apa?!" Aigis dan Metis berkata bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin aku saja yang pergi mendampinginya, tapi kurasa Akira akan lebih nyaman berkerjasama dengan Neechan-nya. Bukan begitu, Akira?"

Akira mengangguk riang. "Iya!" ia berjalan mendekati kakak sepupu kesayangannya dan memegang ujung seragamnya. "Neechan mau ya?"

"Ah~ tentu saja," ucap Metis, luluh dengan tatapan magnetis bocah itu.

Detektif Kurosawa, merasa bahwa kesepakatan telah tercapai dan tak bisa membiarkan lebih banyak waktu terbuang, segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan melewati Ken setelah berpesan, "Segera siapkan mereka, kita harus segera kembali."

Souji yang mendengar instruksi tersebut menghela napas panjang, masih merasa setengah hati untuk mengijinkan putranya sendiri menangani kasus berbahaya di mana istrinya sendiri menjadi korban. Tapi toh, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Maka, ia berdiri di samping Akira dan menepuk kepalanya yang masih mengenakan topi Naoto. Bocah itu mendongak menatap wajah ayahnya dengan bingung, sementara sang ayah tersenyum menyemangati, "Berjuanglah. Jangan permalukan nama Shirogane kebanggaan Mama."

Akira tersenyum bersemangat dan mengangguk. Ia memeluk kaki papanya, lantaran tak cukup tinggi dan membalas, "Papa juga jaga Mama dan adik bayi, ya!"

"Hehe...tentu saja."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik, berniat menghadap Ken ketika ia merasakan lehernya dijerat oleh sepasang tangan yang merangkulnya erat. Jun dan Yuki mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan doa agar sahabat mereka satu itu bisa menyelesaikan kasus pertamanya dengan selamat, tentu saja sambil setengah bercanda ala anak kecil. Metis, yang sudah selesai mendapatkan wejangan dari Minato dan Aigis, mendatangi Akira untuk menghadap Ken juga.

"Well," sang pengacara muda tersenyum kecil begitu melihat kesungguhan terpancar di wajah kedua anak muda tersebut. "Kita berangkat."

**

* * *

A/n: ****mwahahahahahaha dasar gw udah ngebet banget pengen jadiin Akira detektif kayak Naoto jadi gini deh ROFLMAO oh ya, bagi yang baca TGD Kiyoshiro Yumemizu pasti tau kasus ini. IYA GW JIPLAK, GW KAN GA BISA BIKIN KASUS *ditempeleng* ahem, eniwei...chapter depan mungkin bakal telat lagi -- tapi saya usahakan update kok. So...leave the review, please? :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Children

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 & P3 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Oh tidakkkhhh...ternyata saya dijangkiti banyak penyakit! Virus emo, virus fujoshi, virus Kuroshitsuji, virus hentai, virus KHR, semuanya masuk ke tubuh saya ==a Well, it doesn't matter because 'I am who I am', yeah? XD *kabur sebelum dipentungin karena geje* Oke, jadi di sini Akira berhasil memecahkan misterinya, dan adiknya lahir! XDD Enjoy reading lah!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Children**

Mobil milik Ken kembali muncul di parkiran villa Ijuin, tempat kasus mengerikan itu terjadi. Si pemilik keluar paling pertama, disusul oleh Detektif Kurosawa, lalu Akira yang menggantikan tugas Mama-nya tercinta, dan terakhir Metis yang diperintahkan orang tuanya untuk menjaga adik sepupunya itu baik-baik. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan area itu dan masuk ke dalam villa nan megah berselimut aura misteri tersebut.

Akira memandangi villa super mewah itu lekat-lekat. "Villa-nya keren, sayang sekali jadi lokasi kasus pembunuhan," ia berkomentar lugu.

"Selamat datang kembali," sang butler, Junko, menyambut mereka. "Bagaimana keadaan Shirogane-san?"

"Belum jelas, tapi ini bukan saatnya mencemaskan beliau," jelas Kurosawa dingin, membuat Akira memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. "Sebagai gantinya, putra Shirogane-san akan menggantikannya," lanjut sang detektif veteran sambil menunjuk ke arah si bocah.

Butler wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak lelaki berambut biru yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya itu. "Anak ini? Apa diperbolehkan?"

"Ini permintaan Naoto-san sendiri," sahut Ken. "Nah, Akira-chan, kau mau mulai penyelidikan?"

"Apa? Oh ya!" Akira tersenyum. "Akira mau mendengarkan detilnya dari awal, juga semua petunjuk yang sudah ditemukan!"

Maka Ken dibantu oleh Detektif Kurosawa mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Alat pembunuhan di kasus pertama, bagaimana kondisi mayat, tempat-tempat yang ada di villa, bahkan lagu yang diperkirakan sebagai petunjuk utama dalam kasus ini. Setelah mendengarkan semua penjelasan kedua professional tersebut, Akira melirik ke arah lift yang terletak tepat di depan lobby.

"Kau mau mengecek atap?" tawar Metis menyadari tatapan Akira.

"Iya, boleh."

Maka keempat orang itu menaiki lift menuju ke atap villa. Begitu keluar, Akira bisa melihat pagar di atap itu cukup mudah dilompati bahkan untuk anak sekecil dirinya. Ia kemudian melongok ke bawah, nyaris jatuh jika saja Metis tidak segera menahannya.

"Kira-kiri kalau kita lompat dari sini bisa mati nggak?" tanya bocah itu polos.

"Ya tentu dong..."

"Kecuali kau dilatih untuk bergerak seperti ninja, seperti Papa-mu," Ken tertawa, sementara Akira dan Metis mengernyit heran menatapnya. "Kalian tidak tahu? Souji-san punya kemampuan setara ninja dalam hal pertarungan. Yah...meskipun itu wajar saja, mengingat itu adalah hasil gemblengan Minato-san..."

"Huh?"

"Tidak usah dibahas. Lebih baik kau cepat kau lihat apa yang mau kau selidiki di sini," tukas Detektif Kurosawa.

Bocah berambut biru itu mengangguk. Ia membenarkan topinya dan mengecek atap. Sepertinya memang tidak ada jalan tersembunyi atau semacamnya untuk kabur dari atap, kecuali menggunakan lift dan tangga. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, mereka kembali turun ke bawah.

"Oh iya...lagunya itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Akira kepada pamannya.

"Ah itu...itu lagu berhitung. Tapi aku juga tidak hapal...karena sepertinya Ijuin-san yang menciptakannya."

"_Ichi, mori..._"

Bulu kuduk Metis sontak merinding mendengar suara tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka. Keempatnya menoleh dan melihat Akane dan Orihime tengah duduk manis di pinggiran kolam air mancur di halaman tengah villa Ijuin. Akane sedang main game sementara Orihime menyanyi di sebelahnya.

"Ah, ada anak kecil juga!" Akira tersenyum riang. "Kurosawa-ojisan, Akira boleh bicara dengan mereka?"

"Ya..." jawab sang detektif veteran acuh tak acuh sementara melihat detektif cilik itu berlari ke arah kedua teman barunya. "Hh…sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Shirogane-san? Membiarkan putranya sendiri yang masih kecil menangani kasus ini...Padahal lebih baik diserahkan kepada Arisato-san yang memang kemampuannya setara dengannya."

"Tapi 'kan Akira anak mereka berdua. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya," sahut Metis.

"Tapi tetap saja...dia belum siap untuk hal seperti ini. Maksudku..usianya baru 8 tahun, 'kan?"

Ken terkekeh geli, membuat kedua orang di sebelahnya menoleh padanya. "Kalian tidak lupa, 'kan? Kasus pertama yang diselesaikan oleh Naoto-san itu pada saat usianya 6 tahun. Well, kurasa...kenapa tidak? Mungkin ini yang disebut _like mother, like son_..."

"Err...Ken-ojiisan, bukannya yang benar itu _like father, like son_?"

"Ya biar sajalah..."

Sementara ketiga orang itu mengawasi dari jauh, Akira sudah berkenalan dengan Akane dan Orihime. Kini mereka bertiga duduk bersama di pinggir kolam. Awalnya mereka hanya berbicara hal-hal sepele, layaknya anak-anak, kemudian bocah detektif itu mulai membawa pembicaraan mereka ke arah yang lebih serius demi mengorek misteri kasus ini.

"Eh, kalian tahu lagu berhitung itu tidak?" Akira bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Tahu. Kami diajari Junko-san," sahut Orihime pelan.

"Junko-san? Bukannya yang membuatnya Kahoko-san?"

"Iya, tapi yang mengajari kami Junko-san," jawab Akane sambil terus memainkan PSP-nya. "...Lagu itu menarik."

Bocah berambut biru itu mengerjap. "Menarik?"

"Ya. Lagu itu seperti lagu untuk mainan ini," bocah berambut hitam di sebelahnya menunjukkan judul game yang tertera di layar PSP-nya. "Jika pemainnya mati, tinggal di reset ulang atau tekan tombol load, jadi para pemainnya tetap hidup."

Akira mengamati layar PSP itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum otaknya mencapai suatu hipotesis. Dia baru saja akan menanyakan suatu hal ketika sang butler, Junko, menghampiri ketiga anak kecil itu bersama Metis, Ken, dan Detektif Kurosawa.

"Akane-bocchama, Orihime-chama, kalian berdua dipanggil Rurei-sama dan –sama ke ruang makan. Sudah waktunya makan siang," jelas wanita itu dengan nada datar.

Akane dan Orihime mengangguk patuh. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Junko menuju mansion. Metis menoleh ke arah adik sepupunya yang masih terduduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur. "Akira-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang juga?" tawarnya.

"Apa? Oh iya...mau!" Akira mengangguk riang dan menggandeng tangan gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

* * *

Keempat petugas penyelidikan (karena kalau pakai petugas kepolisian, hanya Detektif Kurosawa yang berasosiasi dengan kepolisian) itu berkumpul bersama para penghuni mansion lainnya di ruang makan untuk menikmati makan siang yang telah disiapkan oleh Junko. Akane dan Orihime duduk di sebelah ibu mereka masing-masing; Yuri, Koya, dan Shun makan dalam diam sembari sekali-sekali melirik ke arah sang detektif veteran; Ken, Metis, dan Akira berbicara ringan sambil melahap makan siang itu.

Setelah hampir semuanya menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Akira meraih gelas kaca terdekat yang bisa dijangkaunya dan membuat denting nyaring dengan menggunakan sebuah sendok. Spontan saja semuanya yang berada di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah bocah tersebut, penasaran dan heran apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Ahem," Akira memandang mereka dengan tatapan kekanakannya yang menggemaskan, "Maaf, tapi bisa Akira minta perhatian kalian semua sebentar?"

"Kenapa?" Koya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Karena Akira mau menyampaikan hipotesis Akira tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan Ijuin Misaki dan orang yang sudah mencelakai Mama—maksudnya, Shirogane Naoto."

Suasana spontan menegang. Metis dan Ken menatap bocah kecil itu tak percaya. Dia bisa menebak siapa pelakunya hanya dengan berbincang-bincang dengan Akane dan Orihime? Apakah dia hanya sekedar menebak? Atau otak jenius dari kedua orang tuanya memang sudah menurun padanya sehingga hanya butuh sedikit petunjuk baginya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?

"Baiklah...mari kita dengarkan hipotesamu, bocah," Detektif Kurosawa mempersilahkan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan bersandar ke kursi, mengambil posisi yang enak untuk mendengar ucapan Akira berikutnya.

Akira mengangguk. "Pertama, Akira akan menjelaskan tentang detail dari kasus pertama, yaitu kasus pembunuhan Ijuin –san.

"Seperti yang sudah diketahui Ken-ojiisan—eh maksudnya, Amada-san dan Detektif Kurosawa, pembunuh menggunakan tempuling yang ditempelkan pada sebuah cangkul yang ditimbun di bawah daun-daun, sehingga jika ada orang yang menginjaknya, maka cangkul itu akan otomatis naik dan menusuk daerah jantung orang tersebut. Namun, untuk melakukan hal itu, pelaku harus menggiring korban ke tempat perangkap itu berada."

"Kenapa begitu?" Rurei mulai penasaran.

"Karena jebakan itu memungkinkan orang yang ingin dibunuh lewat tanpa menginjak cangkul itu, jadi si pelaku harus menginjak jebakannya sendiri," jelas detektif cilik itu.

"Tapi, kalau begitu si pelaku kan bisa tertusuk jebakannya sendiri?" tanya Tomoe.

"Anda akan paham setelah mendengarkan penjelasan selanjutnya," ujar Akira seraya tersenyum. "Pertama, saya ingin menanyakan pendapat anda: apa alasan si pelaku kabur ke atap, namun bukannya menggunakan lift agar langsung tiba di atap, ia malah berhenti di lantai tiga dan memakai tangga untuk lari ke atap?"

"Eh? Entahlah...mungkin ada urusan di lanta tiga?" tebak Yuri polos.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin dia sempat melakukan hal macam itu," hardik Shun.

Detektif cilik di hadapan mereka hanya tertawa kecil. "Itu karena si pelaku tidak bisa menekan tombol menuju atap, yang terletak di deret paling atas pada deretan tombol-tombol," jelasnya, "begitu tiba di atap, si pelaku melompat ke bawah. Tentunya, ia sudah mempersiapkan bantalan yang disembunyikan di dalam guguran daun-daun."

Sebuah senyum kecil melintas di bibirnya ketika Akira bertanya, "Nah, kira-kira kalian semua bisa menebak siapa pelakunya dengan petunjuk sebanyak ini, 'kan?"

Metis melipat tangannya dan menghitung jumlah petunjuk dari adik sepupunya itu. "Hmm...dia tidak akan terkena tempuling ketika menginjak jebakan...dia tidak bisa meraih tombol yang letaknya tinggi...dia juga tidak masalah melompat dari lantai lima...jadi..." mata gadis itu membelalak lebar ketika menyadari jawabannya. "M-maksudmu..."

"Pelakunya anak-anak," Detektif Kurosawa menyambung kalimat Metis. "Masalahnya, siapa di antara dua bocah ini yang menjadi pelakunya?"

Akira melirik ke arah Akane dan Orihime, yang duduk berdampingan, diapit oleh orang tua masing-masing. "Akane-chan, kau pelakunya, bukan?"

Rurei spontan mendelik kepada sang detektif kecil sebelum memandangi Akane yang—entah kenapa—tersenyum lebar. Bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Akane yang melakukannya," sahutnya dengan ringan, tanpa beban.

"A-Akane!" sang ibu meraih pundak putra semata wayangnya dan mengguncangnya sedikit. "Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Membunuh Misaki dan hampir mencelakakan Shirogane-san?!"

"Tenanglah, Rurei-san," Akira mengetuk meja untuk mendapatkan perhatian sekali lagi. "Yang melakukan semua itu memang Akane-chan, tapi pelaku utamanya, alias orang yang merencanakan semua ini, bukan Akane-chan."

"Jadi, siapa?" Koya mengernyit.

"Akane-chan melakukan pembunuhan itu berdasarkan lagu berhitung. Coba pikir, siapa yang mengajari Akane-chan dan Orihime-chan lagu itu?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sontak terkejut mendengar petunjuk tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke arah orang yang dimaksud, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang butler kediaman itu, Junko Hokaii.

"J-Junko-san...?" Tomoe mengerjap tak percaya, "...Tak mungkin..."

"Junko-san, bukankah ini saatnya anda mengakui siapa anda sebenarnya?" Akira tersenyum penuh arti pada wanita tinggi itu.

Setelah terdiam agak lama, Junko yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu tersenyum lebar, membuat wajahnya sedikit aneh dan aura kakunya lenyap seketika. Ia melepas ikat rambutnya, membiarkan rambut panjang kecoklatan itu terurai, menampakkan model rambut aslinya—bergelombang elegan. Saat ia menyibakkan poninya yang telah menutupi matanya sampai tadi, Rurei dan Tomoe mengerjap kaget.

"Hebat kau, detektif cilik, bisa mengungkap identitas asliku dalam sekejap," pujinya dengan suara aslinya, yang lebih tinggi dan halus daripada suara samarannya.

Akira nyengir lebar. "Itu hanyalah sebuah anagram mudah. Sekali mendengar, Akira tahu bahwa Junko Hokaii sama dengan Kahoko Ijuin."

Benar saja. Begitu semua penyamarannya dilepas, tampak sosok Kahoko Ijuin—sosok yang persis sama dengan yang diketahui oleh Rurei dan Tomoe. Koya, Shun dan Yuri bersama dengan Metis dan Ken hanya bisa melongo melihat wujud asli dari sang butler pendiam villa Ijuin itu.

"Nah, bocah," Kahoko duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di pinggir meja makan seraya menatap Akira yang masih tersenyum puas melihat deduksinya benar. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya aku memperalat Akane untuk membunuh targetku, sementara aku terus berada dalam sosok Junko Hokaii sampai tadi?"

Bocah berambut biru itu mengangguk. "Akane-chan tidak pernah melepas PSP-nya. Akira tahu setelah berbincang dengannya dan Orihime-chan tadi kalau Akane-chan suka sekali main game," ia menunjuk ke arah PSP yang masih berada di genggaman Akane, "Kahoko-san mengirimkan pesan email ke PSP Akane-chan mengenai perintah secara rinci dan mendetail tentang cara pembunuhan."

"Tapi...apa setelah mendapatkan perintah, ia mau saja melakukannya?"

"Jawabannya karena Kahoko-san membujuk Akane-chan—dalam wujud Junko-san, tentu saja," untuk sekali ini saja, ekspresi Akira berubah suram, seolah-olah ia menyesal. "Kahoko-san memberi tahu, bahwa ada satu permainan di mana jika pemainnya mati, maka tinggal tekan tombol reset dan bisa hidup kembali. Lalu, Kahoko-san mengajari lagu berhitung pada Akane-chan...Kahoko-san memberi tahu, kalau Akane-chan tidak usah khawatir jika 'karakter'nya terbunuh semua, karena cukup dengan menekan tombol reset, maka mereka akan hidup kembali."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung bergidik mendengar penjelasan Akira. Kahoko hanya tersenyum simpul, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kahoko-san memanfaatkan kepolosan anak-anak seperti Akane-chan," Akira melanjutkan, suaranya kembali mantap. "Pembunuhan pertama ditujukan pada Misaki-san, dan seperti halnya lagu berhitung, ada pembunuhan kedua dan ketiga. Pembunuhan kedua ditujukan pada Tomoe-san, seperti pada bait kedua '_Ni, hashi, mushi wa haneru, hana ni kaeru'_, dan yang ketiga ditujukan pada Rurei-san, seperti pada bait ketiga _San, kawa, aru ke, kaigara wa ochiru'_.

"Tapi Kahoko-san salah perhitungan. Karena Akane-chan masih kecil dan tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Jepang, Akane-chan salah mengartikan _hashi _untuk sumpit dengan _kawa_ untuk kulit dengan _hashi _untuk jembatan dan _kawa _untuk sungai. Maka dari itu, yang menjadi korban malah Shirogane-san..."

Kahoko tertawa segar begitu Akira berhenti, menyelesaikan semua hipotesanya. Wanita muda itu bertepuk tangan senang, tawanya lepas sekali.

"Mengagumkan, nak," pujinya. "Kurasa itu merupakan hal yang wajar bagi putra tunggal Shirogane Naoto?"

"Kahoko-oneesan..." Tomoe menatap Kahoko tak percaya, "...kenapa...?"

"Apa Oneesan benar-benar membenci kami sehingga ingin membunuh kami? Atau Oneesan hanya tidak ingin membagi harta Oneesan dengan kami?" Rurei bertanya.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu menggeleng pelan. Ia mengerling kepada Akira, yang sudah kembali duduk dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya—topinya membuat ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas. "Apa kau ingin menjelaskannya juga, bocah?"

"Tidak...Akira tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, tapi..." ia menengadah sedikit, "...bisa Akira asumsikan kalau motifnya hanya sekedar karena Kahoko-san senang melihat segala aksi pembunuhan berantai yang dirancang dengan sempurna ini berjalan sesuai keinginan Kahoko-san?"

Kahoko mengangguk. "Benar," ia mengakuinya dengan santai. "Sejak kecil...aku selalu senang melihat atau mendengarkan hal-hal yang bagi mayoritas orang merupakan hal yang menyedihkan atau mengerikan, seperti bencana alam atau kecelakaan besar. Dan suatu ketika...rasa penasaran menguasaiku, dan aku memutuskan untuk menciptakan sebuah rencana jenius, dan ingin tahu apakah semua itu bisa terjadi tepat seperti keinginanku."

"A-apa...?" Ken mendelik tak percaya. "Jangan bilang Anda...?"

"Ya...aku merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan terencana yang sempurna. Tak ada yang curiga bahwa itu adalah perbuatanku. Alibiku sempurna. Polisi tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun, sehingga aku tetap bebas sampai saat ini. Tapi..." ia menatap kedua tangannya yang halus tanpa cacat, "...seiring dengan beranjak dewasanya aku, aku mulai menyadari beratnya dosa ini. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya, tapi tetap tak bisa...maka dari itu..."

Sang pemilik villa mengedarkan pandangannya kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu, membuat mereka semua menelan ludah karena ngeri.

"...aku merencanakan semua ini. Aku ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi—sensasi yang membuatku merasakan seolah aku menguasai dunia ini!"

Kahoko tertawa lepas lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Metis dan Ken shock. Koya, Shun, dan Yuri merinding dan hanya bisa bertukar pandang. Rurei dan Tomoe refleks memeluk Akane dan Orihime, seolah takut kakak sulung mereka itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepada anak mereka. Detektif Kurosawa bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri sang pelaku pembunuhan terencana itu—dan sempat menepuk kepala Akira yang masih mengenakan topi ibunya—sebelum memborgol kedua tangan wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bukanlah mengontrol dunia ini," gumamnya, "tapi semata-mata hanya tindakan untuk memenuhi nafsumu yang menyimpang dan melanggar hukum. Kuharap kau bisa memikirkan cara yang lebih ilmiah dan bersahaja untuk menguasai dunia ini di penjara nanti, Ijuin-san."

Dan dengan itu, kasus pembunuhan di villa mewah itu ditutup. Metis akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia menepuk pundak Akira, membuat bocah itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menoleh kepada si kakak sepupu.

"Hebat sekali, Akira-chan! Kau sukses besar di kasus pertamamu!"

Tapi bocah itu hanya menggeleng. "Tidak...Akira yakin Mama sudah mengetahui semua ini, tapi karena ia dirawat, apa boleh buat..."

"Tetap saja, kau harus merasa bangga dengan hal ini," Ken nyengir lebar. "Belum tentu orang dewasa seperti kami bisa menyelesaikannya."

Akira tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari villa itu. Detektif Kurosawa mengiring Kahoko yang masih tersenyum lebar seperti penjahat psikopat ke dalam mobil polisi miliknya. Setelah menutup pintu dan menyalakan mesin mobil serta menginstruksikan anak buahnya untuk kembali ke markas kepolisian, ia berbalik menghadap tiga kerabat yang telah membantunya dalam kasus itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah berhasil memecahkan kasus pertamamu, bocah?"

"Senang!" Akira menyahut, kembali ke 'mode anak kecil nan polos'nya.

"Hmph. Baiklah kalau begitu...belajarlah lebih banyak, karena akan lebih banyak kasus yang menantimu di masa depan, dan tentunya akan lebih sulit dari kasus kali ini."

Bocah berambut birut itu mengangguk antusias. Mereka mengawasi sejumlah mobil polisi itu bergerak keluar dari area villa Ijuin. Ketiganya memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan pamit kepada para penghuni yang tersisa. Namun baru saja Ken akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, ponselnya berbunyi, hampir bersamaan dengan ponsel Metis.

"Hallo?" keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

"Ken? Kau di mana? Apa sudah selesai?" terdengar suara Souji dari ponsel Ken.

"Metis, Akira baik-baik saja, 'kan?" kalau ini, suara Minato dari ponsel Metis.

"Iya, Souji-san. Akira baru saja menyelesaikan kasusnya."

"Iya, Otousan. Akira-chan baik-baik saja kok! Masih utuh, hehe..."

"Oh...baguslah kalau begitu. Ehm...well, sebaiknya kalian cepat kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Begitu? Yah, pokoknya kalian kembali ke rumah sakit, sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Metis dan Ken kompak bertanya. Akira merasa ingin tertawa mendengar obrolan keduanya yang tampaknya memiliki topik yang sama hanya saja dibicarakan dengan pasangan yang berbeda.

Tapi ia bingung ketika keduanya tidak bereaksi apa-apa untuk beberapa lama. Ketika detik demi detik berlalu, barulah paman dan kakak sepupunya itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah riang serta penuh antusiasme. Kalimat mereka selanjutnya sama, dan kalimat tersebut membuat Akira girang luar biasa:

"Akira-chan! Adikmu sudah lahir!"

* * *

Souji, Minato, dan Aigis tampak berbincang dengan dokter bedah Naoto. Saat itulah mereka mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mengarah kepada mereka. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa Akira, Metis, dan Ken sudah tiba di rumah sakit dan dengan tergesa-gesa serta tidak menghiraukan protes para suster rumah sakit untuk tidak berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, menghampiri ketiga orang dewasa itu di depan sebuah bangsal.

"Papa!!!" detektif kecil itu langsung menerjang ayahnya, dan ditangkap oleh Souji dengan sigap ke dalam pelukannya. "Papa, mana adik bayinya? Mama juga mana? Mana, Papa???" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu hanya bisa tertawa. "Tenang sedikit. Kalau kamu ribut begini nanti adik bayinya kaget."

Akira kontan menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk, meski jelas-jelas terlihat tidak akan bisa diam sampai melihat adiknya yang baru saja lahir. Souji terkekeh geli melihat tingkah anak pertamanya itu. Ia menggendong Akira dalam lengannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah bangsal rumah sakit. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Naoto duduk bersandar pada bantal seraya memeluk seorang bayi mungil.

Sang detektif wanita tersenyum ketika melihat suami dan putranya memasuki ruangan, diikuti oleh keluarga mereka yang lain. "Akira-chan, _okaeri._"

"_Tadaima, _Mama!" balas Akira. Ia melongok untuk melihat wajah adiknya yang tengah tertidur lelap. "Itu adik Akira, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Masa' adiknya Metis?" canda Aigis, disusul tawa ringan dari yang lainnya.

Souji membiarkan Akira memanjat naik ke atas ranjang Naoto yang lumayan lebar. Bocah itu mengamati si bayi dengan tatapan penasaran. Adiknya itu perempuan—bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang agak feminis—dan memiliki rambut kelabu seperti ayahnya. Ia juga lumayan besar—well, setidaknya ia lebih berat dan panjang daripada Akira ketika ia baru lahir. Tak lama, mereka bisa melihat si bayi mengerjapkan matanya dan saling bertatapan dengan kakaknya.

"H-hai," sapa Akira kikuk. "Akira akan jadi kakakmu, lho!"

Bayi itu tertawa kecil, tangannya bergerak-gerak seperti ingin menyentuh wajah bocah lelaki di hadapannya. Akira iseng menyentuh tangan mungil adiknya, dan tiba-tiba saja telunjuknya yang dipakai untuk menusuk pelan 'objek eksperimen'nya itu digenggam dengan erat. Souji dan Naoto tertawa melihatnya.

"A-anou...!! T-tolong lepasin tangan Akira, uhm..."

"Namine," Souji memberitahu. "Nami dari huruf kanji ombak dan Ne dari huruf kanji suara."

Akira mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin dia ingin bersalaman dengan kakak barunya!" celetuk Metis sambil tertawa geli.

"Oh...salam kenal, Namine-chan!"

Ruangan itu kembali diisi tawa. Segala atmosfir menegangkan pasca terselesaikan kasus suram tadi sirna, seakan kehadiran Namine kecil cukup untuk menghapuskan itu semua. Yang jelas, mereka semua melupakan hal-hal yang buruk dan menyambut sang bayi ke dalam lingkaran keluarga besar mereka yang...yah, penuh dengan kejutan ini.

**

* * *

A/n: ****YES AKHIRNYA NAMINE LAHIR!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA~!! *plak plak plak* Dah, ga ada yang penasaran lagi kan siapa namanya? It's Namine, dari ide awal mo namain Izanami *ketawa geje* So...well...ada sumbangan ide chapter lagi? ^^a R&R!!! XD  
**


	18. Chapter 18: New Year

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 & P3 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Baik, silahkan lempar apa saja yang ada di dekat anda ke saya karena terlalu lama meng-update ini XDDD Saya kering ide, saudara-saudara. Ternyata memang kalau sudah nulis 15 chapter ke atas ide itu bisa kering lho jeng... *malah curhat, digampar* Eniwei, manga atuh dibaca...Enjoy reading! XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: New Year**

"Mama, ayo cepat! Nanti kuilnya keburu penuh!"

"Haha…sabar, Akira-chan…"

Saat ini, keluarga Seta sedang mengunjungi kuil di dekat daerah tempat mereka tinggal. Mala mini adalah 31 Desember, malam pergantian tahun. Tampak keempat orang itu mulai membaur dengan suasana kuil yang memang sudah penuh sesak sejak sejam yang lalu karena banyak orang ingin melaksanakan Hatsumode. Akira berjalan di sebelah Naoto, berpegangan kepada tangan ibunya itu sementara Namine yang sudah berumur 6 bulan digendong oleh Souji.

"Ah…Souji!"

Souji, yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Yosuke melambai ke arahnya. Di sampingnya ada Chie dan juga Jun. Mereka bertiga mengenakan pakaian biasa, kontras dengan keluarga Seta yang mengenakan kimono khas tahun baru.

"Selamat tahun baru," ujar kedua keluarga itu berbarengan sebelum tertawa bersama.

"Kalian Hatsumode di sini juga?" tanya Souji.

"Ya, soalnya Jun ingin melihat matahari terbit bersama Akira sih," sahut Chie seraya mengelus rambut Jun, membuatnya berantakan.

Jun segera menepis tangan ibunya, tidak suka. "Kau terlihat seperti kucing dalam karung mengenakan kimono sebesar itu," ledeknya.

"Iya...habisnya tidak ada yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari ini," Akira cemberut.

"Sudahlah...ayo kita mulai mengantri," ajak Naoto.

Maka, jadilah kedua keluarga itu mengantri bersama, menunggu giliran untuk berdoa di kuil. Butuh waktu sekitar sejam sebelum akhirnya mereka selesai berdoa dan segera keluar dari antrian, mencari tempat yang lebih luas agar bisa leluasa mengobrol sembari menunggu matahari terbit. Ketika mereka sedang berjalan, mata Akira tertuju kepada sebuah kedai kecil di dekat gerbang masuk kuil.

"Papa," ia menarik ujung mantel Souji, "itu apa?"

Pria berambut abu-abu itu melihat ke arah yang dipandang oleh putranya. "Oh...itu kedai sake manis. Akira mau coba?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Akira belum cukup umur. Akira nggak boleh minum sake."

Yosuke tertawa mendengar penuturan bocah itu. "Itu bukan sake yang biasa diminum orang dewasa, jadi tidak mengandung alkohol. Sake manis itu fungsinya untuk menghangatkan badan dan menjaga kesehatan."

Akira dan Jun yang mendengar fakta itu langsung ber-"oooh" ria. Mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum girang. "Kalau begitu, kami mau!" sorak keduanya hampir berbarengan.

Para orang dewasa di sekitar mereka tertawa, tapi toh menghampiri kedai sake itu juga. Mereka membelikan segelas sake manis untuk masing-masing bocah, dan juga membeli untuk diri mereka masing-masing. Akira dan Jun meminum sake mereka masing-masing dan tersenyum geli ketika merasakan rasa hangat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Hangat, 'kan?" Naoto tersenyum dan dibalas oleh anggukan riang dari kedua bocah itu.

Akhirnya, orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol di sebelah kedai sake itu, membicarakan banyak hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Akira dan Jun sementara menunggu waktu matahari terbit. Karena mereka bosan mendengar obrolan orang dewasa, keduanya memutuskan untuk bermain bersama. Namine sempat merengek ingin ikut kakaknya, jadi mereka terpaksa membawa bayi kecil itu bersama mereka.

"Hmm...enaknya ngapain ya?" Jun berpikir sebentar, melirik ke kanan kiri. "Oh, aku tahu! Kita main petak umpet yuk!"

Tapi Akira menggeleng. "Nanti Jun-chan kalah lagi," tukasnya dengan senyum polos, tanpa ada maksud meledek sedikitpun.

Meskipun sedikit kesal, Jun terpaksa mengakui bahwa teman berambut birunya itu memang mahir sekali sembunyi. Mungkin karena postur tubuhnya yang mungil, jadi bisa menyelip ke sana-sini dengan mudah? Atau dia memang berbakat dalam hal ini? Entahlah, dan hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas.

"Ya sudah…jadi mau main apa nih?"

"Ng...jalan-jalan di sekitar kedai saja, siapa tahu ada yang menarik."

"Oke deh...yuk!"

Para bocah itu berjalan menyusuri jejeran kedai-kedai kecil di sepanjang jalan menuju bangunan kuil. Ada beberapa kedai sake lain, ada kedai snack kecil lainnya, ada juga kedai tempat menjual beberapa jimat dan aksesoris kuil lainnya. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, ada stand permainan seperti memancing ikan mas dan juga shooting game. Rasanya seperti ada di festival musim panas dan festival musim gugur.

Kedua bocah itu berhenti ketika melihat tumpukan hadiah dari stand shooting game di sebelah seorang anak berambut keemasan panjang. Sepertinya dia yang sudah memenangkan semua hadiah itu. Bahkan target yang dijejerkan di stand itu terlihat makin menipis gara-gara anak itu terus menembaki hadiah-hadiah yang dipajang. Jun sweatdrop melihatnya, Akira kagum, dan Namine ingin salah satu hadiah boneka dari tumpukan hadiah itu.

"Err...nak, sudah ya? Kamu 'kan sudah dapat banyak hadiah..." si penjual mencoba menghentikan anak itu. Wajahnya memelas.

Tapi anak itu tidak peduli dan terus menembak hadiah-hadiah yang ada dengan BB gun di tangannya. Tak lama, semua hadiah di stand itu sudah jadi miliknya. Meskipun sebenarnya si penjual lumayan untung, tapi tetap saja dia shock karena dagangannya habis diambil oleh seorang bocah saja. Sang sniper kecil menghela napas setelah menyelesaikan game itu dan mengembalikkan senapannya kepada si penjual sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan stand itu.

"H-hei, nak! Hadiahnya tertinggal!" seru si penjual, merujuk kepada gunung hadiah di depan stand-nya.

Akira bisa melihat wajah anak itu. Ia tidak lebih tua dari Jun, dan dari postur serta wajahnya ia jelas bukan berkebangsaan Jepang. Anak itu tersenyum sinis kepada penjual itu sebelum berkata angkuh, "Tidak perlu." Dan ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan stand shooting game itu.

"Ck...sombong sekali," gerutu Jun, melirik ke arah si pirang dengan kesal.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari sahabat kecilnya. Dan itu adalah hal yang aneh, karena biasanya Akira akan menyahutnya dan ikut berkomentar, walau kadang hanya menjawab sebatas "ya" atau "tidak". Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, dan menyadari bahwa bocah berambut biru itu tidak ada.

"A-Akira?"

"Hei, maaf..."

Jun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Akira menghampiri bocah berambut pirang itu, atau lebih kata yang lebih tepat, menahannya seraya menarik ujung lengan bajunya. Sang sniper kecil mengernyit heran, sorot matanya mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Mau apa kau?"

"Kalau mainannya tidak diperlukan, boleh Akira minta satu? Namine sepertinya mau salah satu boneka di tumpukan itu," jelas si detektif cilik tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Si pirang mengamati Akira sejenak, kemudian matanya tertuju kepada Namine yang ada di belakang punggungnya, lalu ke arah tumpukan hadiah, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Akira. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Bocah berambut biru itu tersenyum girang, mengucapkan "terima kasih!" dan berlari ke arah tumpukan hadiah, membiarkan adik kecilnya memilih satu yang dia suka.

Jun Cuma bisa tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia menghampirinya dan membantu mengambilkan boneka yang diinginkan Namine. Gadis mungil itu tertawa senang seraya menggenggam boneka kelinci yang diambilkan oleh bocah berambut cokelat itu. Mulutnya membuka menutup, seolah ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jun. Akira Cuma terkekeh geli melihat adiknya.

"Hei."

Kedua sahabat itu menoleh berbarengan dan melihat si pirang menghampiri mereka. "Kalian sendirian ke kuil untuk Hatsumode?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, ada Papa Mama dan juga Yosuke-ojisan dan Chie-obasan bersama kami," sahut Akira.

"Tapi mereka sedang ngobrol sambil menunggu waktu matahari terbit," sambung Jun.

"Kalau begitu, kita main sama-sama yuk! Orang tuaku juga sedang menunggu waktu matahari terbit, jadi aku dibiarkan main sendiri."

Akira dan Jun saling pandang. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk bersamaan, kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah anak itu. "Baiklah!" seru keduanya riang.

* * *

Keempat sohib itu masih terus mengobrol sembari menikmati beberapa gelas sake manis. Tertawa bercanda, kadang serius sebelum akhirnya kembali tertawa ketika salah satu menggoda yang lainnya, baik itu tentang pengalaman yang memalukan ataupun pengalaman yang lucu. Mereka begitu menikmati obrolan mereka, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan kelompok lain di belakang mereka.

Satu tepukan di pundak cukup membuat Naoto yang sedang serius mendengarkan cerita Yosuke tentang Souji terkejut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati refleksi dirinya menatap balik. Detektif wanita itu mengerjap, sebelum berseru senang, "Oniisan!"

Minato tersenyum tipis. Ia bersama dengan Aigis, Junpei, Fuuka, Ryoji, Yukari, Elizabeth, dan—yang membuat Souji mengernyit heran—Margareth.

"Selamat tahun baru, semuanya," sapa Aigis, Fuuka, dan Yukari berbarengan.

"Selamat tahun baru," balas Chie riang.

"Elizabeth, Margareth, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Souji penasaran.

Kakak beradik berambut pirang itu tersenyum—yang benar-benar identikal—ke arah sang jaksa. "Memangnya tidak boleh kami menghabiskan liburan musim dingin dan merayakan Tahun Baru di sini?"

"Tidak…hanya saja, kalian 'kan jarang liburan ke sini. Biasanya ke luar negeri terus, 'kan?"

"Aku ingin menemui Akira-chan," Margareth tersenyum nakal. "'Kan sudah kubilang aku tertarik dengan anak itu..."

Dalam sekejap saja, ujung revolver milik Naoto dan katana Souji (yang entah sejak kapan dibawa olehnya) terarah ke wajah Margareth. Adiknya Cuma bisa sweatdrop bersama dengan keluarga yang lainnya. Margareth tertawa gugup dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Keduanya menurunkan senjata mereka masing-masing dan membiarkan wanita itu bernapas lega. Untuk mencairkan suasana tegang ini, Fuuka memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kabar Namine-chan?"

"Sehat-sehat saja...dia sedang bermain dengan kakaknya dan Jun," Naoto tersenyum.

"Lalu, di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Yukari.

"Mungkin berkeliling menyusuri kedai-kedai," sahut Yosuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi matahari terbit. Sebaiknya kita cari mereka."

"Akan kutelpon ponsel Jun," usul Chie seraya membuka ponselnya dan mulai menelpon nomor ponsel anaknya.

"Oh ya, Elizabeth," Ryoji menepuk pundak mantannya itu. "Sebaiknya kau panggil Christ juga. Dia pasti tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan melihat matahari terbit pertama tahun ini."

Elizabeth mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kurasa begitu..." ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

"Hm? Siapa itu Christ?" tanya Souji penasaran.

Aigis terkekeh geli. "Keponakan jauh kami. Usianya sebaya dengan Akira-chan. Dia ikut kemari bersama Elizabeth dan Margareth karena ingin mencoba melakukan Hatsumode."

* * *

"Oi, Christ! Ini sudah terlalu banyak!"

Bocah pirang yang diketahui bernama Christ itu menoleh ke arah Jun dan Akira, yang sekali lagi ber-sweatdrop ria karena melihat tumpukan hadiah di sampingnya. Kali ini mereka tidak bermain shooting game, tapi mencoba menangkap ikan koi. Si pedagang melihat kolam di depannya. Tinggal 2 ikan tersisa.

"Bicara apa kau, Jun-san. Aku 'kan sedang berusaha menangkap ikan yang diinginkan Nami-chan," tukasnya seenak hati seraya menangkap satu ikan lagi.

Namine, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan terus bergelayut di punggung kakaknya, menggeleng. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk satu ikan yang tersisa, menginginkannya. Christ tersenyum dan menangkap ikan yang terakhir itu dengan mudah dan menyerahkannya pada si bayi.

Akira menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu, ikan-ikan yang sudah ditangkap ini mau diapakan?"

"Terserah kamu saja, Aki-chan," si pirang menyahut cuek.

"...Ya sudah," sang detektif cilik menghadap pak penjual yang sedang menghitung uangnya dengan senang. "Ojisan, karena kami tidak perlu ikan yang lain, ikannya kami kembalikan untuk Ojisan saja."

Si pedagang itu agak kaget dengan ucapan bocah berambut biru di depannya. Tapi toh ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Akira. "Baiklah, anak manis. Tapi benar tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa, 'kok. Akira tidak butuh dua ikan."

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih ya, anak manis!"

"Sama-sama, Ojisan!"

Ia berbalik dan melihat Jun dan Christ sedang menerima telpon. Akira menatap mereka bingung sekaligus takjub. Bisa-bisanya mereka mendapat panggilan di saat yang sama.

"Iya...aku masih sama Akira dan Namine-chan, kok. Kalian ke sini saja...kami ada di depan stand memancing ikan mas," ucap Jun. Akira bisa menebak kalau dia berbicara dengan orang tuanya.

Kalau Christ beda lagi. Dia bicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Entah dia mengobrol dengan siapa, tapi sepertinya dengan orang dewasa yang membawanya ke sini. "_Right...eh? It's almost the time? Yeah, of course I wanna see it! Yes, yes, I'll see you later, Auntie..._"

Dan keduanya menutup panggilan mereka secara bersamaan, serta menghadap ke arah Akira dan Namine secara bersama-sama pula.

"Akira, sudah hampir waktunya matahari terbit. Orang tua kita katanya akan menjemput," jelas sahabatnya itu.

"Begitu...baguslah. Akira tidak sabar ingin melihat matahari pertama tahun ini!" Akira tersenyum riang. "Christ-chan juga mau dijemput?"

Anak pirang itu mengangguk. "Dijemput Tante."

"Sayang ya...pasti lebih menarik kalau kita melihatnya sama-sama."

"Tenang saja, kita akan melihatnya sama-sama 'kok."

"Hah?"

"Akira-chan, Jun-chan, Namine-chan!"

Ketiga bocah yang disebutkan namanya di atas segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka melihat orang tua mereka berjalan menembus lautan manusia di daerah kedai itu...bersama dengan keluarga Minato dan yang lainnya.

"Wah, ada Minato-ojisan dan semuanya!" sorak Akira riang begitu para orang dewasa itu tiba di depan keempat bocah. "Metis-neechan dan Chijiro-niichan dan Yuji-niichan ke mana?"

"Mereka ada acara sekolah," jawab Minato singkat, mengelus rambut keponakan kecilnya pelan.

"Ikan dan boneka ini kalian yang beli?" Naoto mengernyit melihat kedua benda yang ada di tangan anak keduanya.

Putra sulungnya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Itu tangkapannya Christ-chan semua, tapi Namine-chan minta."

"Christ?" Souji melirik bocah pirang yang tengah mengobrol dengan Elizabeth dan Margareth. "Oh...jadi kalian sudah berkenalan dengan keponakan mereka toh."

Akira dan Jun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang jaksa dan agak kaget melihat kehadiran kakak beradik pirang itu. Tampaknya mereka tidak menyadarinya ketika para orang dewasa itu menghampiri mereka tadi. Akira langsung menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang dan bersembunyi di balik kaki Souji, sementara Jun melipat kedua tangannya.

Junpei, yang melihat reaksi kedua bocah itu Cuma bisa tertawa. "Wah, wah, Eli-chan, Margie-chan, sepertinya anak-anak ini masih tidak suka dengan kalian."

Elizabeth mendongak dan menatap kedua anak yang dimaksud. "Mereka bukan tidak suka denganku, tapi dengan Margareth."

"Ternyata aku benar. Auntie Margareth memang mengeluarkan aura yang tidak disukai anak-anak," tutur Christ dengan senyum tak bersalah, dan langsung menerima jitakan dari tante yang dimaksud, membuatnya menggerutu pelan. "Ouch...hei!"

Margareth membiarkan keponakannya itu protes. Ia menghampiri Akira, yang langsung semakin bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya. "Menjauh. Dari. Papa. Nenek. Sihir!" desisnya.

Semuanya langsung tertawa mendengar gertakan bocah itu, tak terkecuali Margareth sendiri. Ia berjalan mundur menjauhi Souji seperti yang diminta dan mengangkat bahu. "Hm...aku benar-benar dibenci nih."

"Sudah, sudah...sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke bukit, tak lama lagi mataharinya akan terbit," ujar Yukari.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju bukit yang dimaksud. Di sana, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang masih lumayan senyap, karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Souji menggendong Akira agar bocah itu bisa melihat lebih jelas dari atas, sementara Namine ada di pelukan Naoto. Jun berdiri di antara Yosuke dan Chie, antusias menunggu matahari muncul dari balik horizon. Christ juga sama antusiasnya dengan teman-temannya. Minato dan yang lainnya berdiri menghadap timur bersama para warga yang lain yang ingin menyaksikan matahari terbit yang pertama.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bisa melihat secercah sinar dari arah timur. Perlahan tapi pasti, matahari mulai naik, menampakkan lebih banyak sinar, menandai datangnya pagi hari. Ketiga bocah lelaki itu bersorak tertahan, takjub dengan keindahan alam di hadapan mereka. Dalam hitungan menit, matahari muncul dengan sempurna, menyinari kota itu dengan cahayanya.

"Cantik sekali..." Christ terkesima.

Akira dan Jun setuju, dan tampaknya semua yang ada di sana juga setuju. Mereka menghabiskan menit-menit berikutnya memandangi matahari pagi itu, yang semakin lama semakin naik. Namanya anak-anak, mereka akhirnya bosan juga melihat hal itu dan mulai menguap. Orang tua mereka Cuma bisa tertawa kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," usul Fuuka sembari menahan tawa. "Mereka semua sudah mengantuk."

"Yeah...mereka ngotot sekali ingin melihat matahari pertama, sampai rela tidur lebih awal kemarin," tambah Chie sementara Yosuke menggendong Jun di punggungnya.

Ryoji tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, semuanya. Selamat tahun baru!"

**

* * *

A/n: ****Maaf endingnya garing...dan karena saya sedang tidak mood untuk mengomentari chapter ini, saya serahkan kepada anda untuk berkomentar melalui review! XDDD  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Valentine Day

**Kazoku by Shara Sherenia**

**Disclaimer: **NAOTO ITU PUNYA SOUJI!!! ...Eh, maksud saya...P4 & P3 itu punya Atlus...dan Akira dan OC lainnya itu punya Silvermoon Arisato...cerita ini punya saya!!

**A/N: Saya protes! Kenapa Valentine fic MegaTen kurang banyak!? Kemana kalian semua wahai pemuja Persona?! *digampar* Well...untuk merayakan Valentine, saya update nih...dengan tema Valentine pula. Saya baik, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Iya dong *plak* Ahem, well...tapi setelah ini bakal lama lagi update-nya, karena saya mo konsen...bukan, bukan belajar. Saya mo konsen bikin adegan M-rated dengan bahasa Indonesia! (Blame someone! XD Meski idenya keren abis sehhh jyahahaha XD) OK tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi...enjoy reading! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Valentine Day**

"Aku pulang…"

"Selamat datang, Mama!"

Naoto tersenyum seraya melihat Akira melambaikan tangannya, masih duduk mantap di depan layar televisi di ruang tamu tersebut, sementara Namine duduk tenang di pangkuannya. Sejenak ia melirik ke seluruh ruangan itu, mencari sosok Souji. Begitu telinganya mendengar suara percikan air shower yang dinyalakan, otaknya langsung memberi kesimpulan bahwa suaminya itu tengah mandi.

Perhatian bocah berambut biru itu teralihkan ketika ia mendengar bunyi gemeresak sesuatu diletakkan di atas meja. Ia menoleh dan melihat ibunya itu meninggalkan sebuah kantong belanja yang terisi penuh kotak-kotak, sementara wanita yang dimaksud itu tengah menyimpan bahan pangan di dalam kulkas.

"Mama, itu apa?" tanya Akira penasaran. Tidak biasanya ibunya itu membeli banyak barang.

Naoto tersenyum, tapi tidak menoleh ke arah putra sulungnya. "Itu cokelat padat, susu, dan mentega."

Mata sang bocah langsung melebar dan berkerlap-kerlip begitu mendengar kata 'cokelat'. "Mama mau bikin gateau ya? Atau chocolate gelato? Atau cokelat mousse? Atau chocolate pudding? Atau brownies? Atau—"

"Bukan. Bukan semua yang kau sebutkan," wanita itu selesai menata isi kulkas dan berjalan kembali ke arah meja makan, mengambil salah satu kotak yang bertuliskan sebuah merek cokelat. "Ini bahan untuk membuat cokelat Valentine."

"Valensi?"

"Valentine. Itu nama hari di mana para kaum hawa memberikan cokelat kepada orang yang disayanginya. Hari kasih sayang."

"Seperti Natal?"

"Bukan..." Naoto berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan penjelasan yang tepat. "Seperti hari Ibu atau hari Ayah."

"Oh..." bocah lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti. "Berarti, nanti Mama akan memberikan cokelat ke Papa, Akira, dan Namine-chan?"

Sang detektif wanita mengangguk kecil. Ia segera meraih dan mengenakan celemek miliknya, kemudian membawa beberapa kotak cokelat, mentega, dan susu bersamanya. Akira mendudukan adiknya di sofa, sementara ia sendiri mengintip dari balik sofa, memperhatikan kelihaian Naoto dalam hal pastry.

Baru saja ia memotong-motong cokelat menjadi serpihan kecil, Souji masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengenakan piyama dan mengalungkan handuk kecil di sekitar lehernya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat istri tercintanya sudah pulang dan tengah memasak, sementara anak-anaknya memandangi sang istri dengan seksama.

"Hayo...kalau tivi-nya tidak ditonton, lebih baik dimatikan lalu kamu tidur," tegurnya, membuat Akira sedikit terlonjak.

Bocah berambut biru itu tertawa kikuk dan kembali menghadap televisi, meskipun ia ingin sekali kembali memperhatikan ibunya membuat cokelat Valentine. Souji duduk di sofa berlengan—tempat duduk khusus miliknya—setelah mengambil segelas teh gandum dari kulkas. Ia menengak minuman tersebut sebelum kembali melirik putranya, yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke belakang untuk melihat proses pembuatan cokelat itu.

"Penasaran, ya?" celetuk Souji, tersenyum kebapakan.

Akira mengangguk. "Iya," sahutnya pelan. "Papa, sejak kapan sih ada Valentine? Rasanya tahun lalu Mama tidak merayakannya?"

"Ya tentu saja, tahun lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya 'kan Mama-mu itu 'kan selalu ada tugas di luar negeri...yah meskipun ia mengirimkan cokelat juga dan baru tiba beberapa minggu setelah Valentine," pria berambut kelabu itu tertawa pendek. "Kalau soal hari Valentine itu sendiri...kalau tidak salah, sudah ada sejak abad 19."

"Sudah selama itu? Kok tidak ada di buku sejarah?"

Sang ayah tertawa sekali lagi. "Itu bukan sejarah dunia—maksudku, hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan revolusi atau perubahan dunia dan tatanan negara, 'kan? Itu hanya formalitas...sama halnya dengan hari Ibu dan hari Ayah, hari Valentine adalah satu hari khusus untuk mengekspresikan rasa sayang kita pada orang yang disayangi."

"Hmm...tapi kenapa Cuma perempuan saja yang boleh merayakan?"

"Siapa bilang? Lelaki juga bisa kok...tapi kalau untuk laki-laki, namanya White Day—dirayakan pada tanggal 14 bulan Maret."

"Begitu..."

Bunyi ting pelan menginterupsi obrolan ayah dan anak itu. Naoto baru saja selesai menuangkan adonan cokelat ke dalam cetakan berbagai bentuk—ada yang hati, ada yang bentuk bintang, ada yang bentuk boneka, dan lain sebagainya. Ia segera memasukan cokelat-cokelat tersebut ke dalam kulkas supaya mengeras.

"Jadi Mama akan memberikannya ke kita besok?" tanya Akira lagi.

Souji mengangguk sambil melempar senyum usil kepada istrinya, yang hanya mengedik pelan. "Tenang saja, kalau Akira tidak puas dengan cokelat buatan Mama, kau bisa mendapatkan cokelat dari yang lain, 'kok," ujar sang jaksa dengan kalem.

"Huh? Dari yang lain?"

"Papa dengar dari Jun kau cukup populer di kalangan gadis-gadis...karena kau pintar dan...cantik," Souji terkekeh geli setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. "Jadi, aku tidak akan heran kalau saat sekolah besok, kau akan dibanjiri cokelat Valentine, baik itu diberikan secara langsung, maupun diletakkan di dalam loker sepatu atau laci mejamu."

"Hush, Souji," Naoto menghardik pelan. "Jangan racuni otak Akira dengan pengetahuan sosialisasi dan feromon-mu."

Pria itu mengangkat bahu, kemudian meraih remote dan mulai mengganti-ganti channel, melihat bahwa putra sulungnya itu tidak ada niat untuk menonton. Akira sendiri Cuma bisa kebingungan dan mencoba mengartikan ucapan ayah dan ibunya itu. Tapi toh pada akhirnya ia menggeleng dan menganggapnya itu hanyalah hal yang bisa dimengerti oleh orang dewasa, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Akira berjalan bersama Jun dan Yuki ke sekolah. Ya, Jun dan Yuki. Awalnya, Yuki pindah ke Tokyo karena ia ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah terkenal di daerah itu. Teddie, yang memang sangat memanjakan putri semata wayangnya itu, langsung mengurus kepindahan Yuki ke sekolah barunya—yang entah kebetulan atau tidak, adalah sekolah Akira. Chie dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mengurus Yuki. Jadilah kedua bocah itu tinggal bersama mulai awal Januari lalu.

"Makan siang hari ini apa ya?" bocah berambut cokelat.

"Huh, belum sampai sekolah sudah mikirin makan siang," hardik Yuki.

Akira tertawa kecil. Tadi pagi, sebelum ia berangkat sekolah, Naoto sudah memberikan sebuah cokelat Valentine berbentuk bintang kepadanya. Katanya, ia boleh memakannya saat makan siang nanti. Ia jadi sedikit menantikan waktu makan siang, sama seperti Jun.

Ketiganya terus mengobrol riang sampai tiba di daerah sekolah mereka. Baru saja mereka melewati gerbang sekolah, suatu interupsi muncul.

"A-anou...Akira-kun!"

Akira berhenti dan menoleh. "Um…Hana-chan? Selamat pagi!" sapanya riang.

"Se-selamat pagi..." gadis kecil yang dipanggil Hana itu mengangguk. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati kepada bocah berambut biru itu. "I-ini! Terimalah!"

"Eh? Untuk Akira?" tanya Akira bingung.

Hana mengangguk, dan ketika ia melihat senyum malaikat Akira saat ia menerima cokelat pemberian darinya, wajahnya berubah semerah tomat. "Terima kasih banyak!" ujar sang detektif cilik gembira.

"Uhm...i-iya...a-aku duluan, ya, Akira-chan!" dan Hana segera berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

Jun dan Yuki, yang sedari tadi bertindak sebagai penonton sekaligus pengamat dan pengawas langsung memasang seringai usil. Si rambut cokelat meninju bahu teman kecilnya pelan seraya berkata, "Bagus sekali, Akira! Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau lumayan laris!"

"Laris?"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja," Jun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sahabatnya yang satu lagi. "Yuki, kau tidak memberikan cokelat Valentine ke Akira juga?"

"Oh ya...bagus kau ingatkan," Yuki tersenyum. Ia membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan dua cokelat, yang ia berikan kepada kedua sahabatnya, masing-masing satu. "Nih! Selamat hari Valentine, ya!"

"Wohoo~ trims, Yuki! Lumayan buat ngemil nanti, hehe..." ujar Jun sambil memasukkan cokelat tersebut ke dalam kantong jaketnya.

"Yah, asalkan kalian berdua tidak lupa memberiku sesuatu White Day nanti."

Akira tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja!"

Ketika ketiganya memasuki gedung dan berjalan ke arah loker sepatu, mereka menemukan sebuah kejanggalan dari arah kotak sepatu Akira. Mereka saling pandang, sebelum menghampiri loker tersebut.

"Kok...kayaknya lokernya kepenuhan, ya? Sampai nggak bisa menutup sempurna begini..." Jun mengernyit heran.

"Ada apanya sih...?" Akira menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka lokernya itu, dan seketika sepuluh kotak cokelat Valentine jatuh ke lantai, membuat ketiganya kaget. "E-eh?! Cokelat lagi?!"

Yuki kembali menyeringai. "Hmm...ternyata kau benar, Jun. Akira-chan laris juga."

"Maksudnya laris apa sih? Ada yang mau membeli Akira?!" wajah bocah berambut biru itu langsung pucat. Ia langsung teringat kejadian tahun lalu, saat ia diculik penjahat dan orang tuanya dimintai uang tebusan untuk membebaskannya.

Jun langsung tertawa mendengar kepolosan teman kecilnya satu itu. "Bukan, bukan. Maksudnya kamu itu...err...terkenal, begitu! Cokelat-cokelat ini dari penggemarmu semua."

"Penggemar...? Tapi, 'kan, Akira bukan artis. Yang artis itu 'kan Himeka-chan?" sanggah Akira, yang teringat bahwa sahabat mereka yang satu lagi itu sudah beberapa kali muncul di televisi sebagai model iklan.

Jun dan Yuki saling pandang, pasrah. Sahabat kecil mereka yang satu ini memang jenius luar biasa, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini, otaknya tidak bisa mencerna logika secepat ia memecahkan rumus. Akhirnya mereka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan seraya membawa tumpukan cokelat itu ke dalam kelas mereka.

Namun, kejutan belum selesai sampai di situ, karena begitu mereka membuka pintu kelas mereka, ketiganya disambut oleh segunung cokelat yang diletakkan di atas meja Akira, membuat mereka semua melongo.

"Uh...A-Akira...penggemarmu ekstrim sekali," ujar Jun, masih sedikit shock.

Akira menghela napas sementara ia berjalan mendekati mejanya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tumpukan cokelat tersebut. "Masa' Akira harus makan ini semua...? Nanti Akira bisa sakit gigi..." keluhnya.

* * *

Begitu sekolah usai, depresi Akira mengenai masalah cokelat pemberian penggemarnya tidak menghilang, malah semakin parah. Pasalnya, saat istirahat berkali-kali ia dikunjungi oleh gadis-gadis, dan mereka datang dari tingkat yang bervariasi—mulai dari anak kelas 1 sampai kelas 6. Akibatnya, ia terpaksa menampung semua cokelat itu di dalam kardus kosong yang ditemukan oleh Yuki.

"Jadi...kau mau membawa pulang semuanya?" tanya Jun, menatap sejumlah—total sesungguhnya sih, 219 buah—cokelat yang ditata rapi di dalam dua buah kardus.

Bocah berambut biru itu mengangguk. "Nanti Akira bagikan ke Papa dan Mama...oh untuk keluarganya Metis-neechan dan Chijiro-niichan juga, dan Yuji-niichan juga. Ah iya...Jun-chan dan Yuki-chan juga mau?"

"...Yah, boleh deh," Yuki tersenyum tipis, mengambil lima buah cokelat dari salah satu kardus, diikuti oleh Jun yang mengambil sepuluh kotak cokelat dengan serakahnya.

Akira tersenyum berterima kasih. Ketika ia akan membawa kardus-kardus cokelat itu keluar, dibantu oleh kedua sahabatnya tersebut, ia mendengar suara mobil berdecit, berhenti mendadak di depan gerbang masuk sekolah dasar itu. Ketiganya melongok keluar jendela untuk melihat mobil siapa itu. Mobil jaguar dengan kaca hitam (ada mobil seperti itu? Ada-adain aja ya... –author maksa–) itu jelas bukan milik Souji ataupun mobil milik kantor kejaksaan.

Selagi ketiganya menebak siapa yang akan mengunjungi sekolah mereka pada jam pulangan seperti ini, sang supir keluar dari seat-nya dan membukakan pintu untuk majikannya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

"Himeka-chan?" Akira tersentak kaget.

"Apa?!" Jun dan Yuki kontan memicingkan mata mereka agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Ah, iya! Itu Himeka!"

Benar saja. Gadis cilik dengan rambut keemasan itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Ia melihat ke sana kemari, seperti mencari sesuatu. Ketika ia mendongak ke atas, ia langsung tersenyum dan melambai riang.

"Akira-niichan!"

Bocah berambut biru itu ikut tersenyum senang dan membalas lambaiannya. "Hai, Himeka-chan! Tunggu ya, kita turun dulu!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin, yang disahut dengan anggukan setuju oleh teman kecilnya itu.

Ketiganya berlari turun ke lapangan—tak lupa sambil membawa kardus-kardus berisi cokelat—dan menemui sang artis cilik. Mereka senang sekali karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Himeka, dan juga mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa anak itu mengunjungi mereka di sini, tanpa Rise dan Kanji.

"Yosh, Himeka-chan! Kau sudah lebih tinggi ya!" sapa Jun, menyambut Himeka yang memintanya untuk menggendongnya.

"Lalu...kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa Rise-obasan dan Kanji-ojisan sedang berkunjung?" tanya Yuki jujur.

Himeka menggeleng cepat. "Mama dan Papa masih sibuk bekerja, tapi Himeka minta untuk diantar ke sini karea Himeka mau memberikan sesuatu kepada Akira-niichan!"

"Padaku? Apa?" Akira menatap gadis berambut pirang itu heran.

Gadis kecil yang dimaksud meraih sesuatu dari kantong bajunya, menyerahkan sekotak kecil cokelat. Ketiga bocah yang lebih tua darinya mendelik kaget sementara ia sendiri tersenyum jenaka.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Akira-niichan!"

"Oh...uhm...ya, terima kasih," Akira tertawa gugup, menerima cokelat itu dari tangan mungil Himeka. _Oh ya ampun. Jadi bertambah lagi deh..._

"Akira-niichan...dimakan dong!" Himeka cemberut melihat kakak kesayangannya hanya memandangi cokelat pemberiannya. "Himeka beli dengan uang sendiri lho!"

Sang detektif kecil tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Baiklah...Akira makan, ya," tukasnya sambil membuka kotak cokelat tersebut. Isinya Cuma tiga butir cokelat, tapi Akira mengambil salah satunya dan langsung mengunyahnya, demi membuat sahabat kecilnya senang. "Enak!"

Himeka mengangguk gembira. Baru saja mereka berniat untuk mengobrol atau pergi ke suatu tempat, terdengar suara mesin mobil dihentikan tepat di belakang mobil milik Himeka. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Souji muncul, agak kaget karena melihat sang artis cilik berada di antara Akira dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Papa!" Akira langsung menghampiri ayahnya tercinta, menyodorkan kardus penuh berisi cokelat yang ia bawa.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum dan mengambil kardus dari tangan putra sulungnya, kemudian menghampiri Himeka yang masih berada di gendongan Jun. "Hai, Himeka. Kenapa bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Himeka mau menyerahkan cokelat kepada Akira-niichan!" sahut gadis kecil itu riang. "Himeka senang karena Akira-niichan bilang kalau cokelatnya enak!"

"Begitu...Akira sudah bilang terima kasih?"

"Sudah, Papa."

"Bagus...jadi, cokelatnya Cuma segini saja?"

Akira menggeleng. Ia menunjuk ke arah kardus yang dibawa oleh Yuki, kontan membuat Souji melongo kaget. Padahal kemarin malam ia hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata anak lelakinya itu benar-benar populer di kalangan gadis-gadis. Mungkin memang sudah menurun dari orang tuanya. Dulu, ia dan Naoto—saat identitasnya sebagai perempuan belum ketahuan—sering dibanjiri cokelat atau kado pada hari Valentine, begitu juga dengan Minato.

"Himeka-sama, sudah waktunya kembali," ujar sang supir yang sedaritadi menunggu dengan sabar di dekat mobil jaguar tersebut.

Himeka cemberut, tapi tidak punya pilihan lain ketika Jun menurunkannya ke tanah. Ketika ia akan memasuki mobil—yang pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh sang supir—Akira menahannya sebentar.

"Himeka-chan, kira-kira bulan depan bisa datang ke sini?"

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Bulan depan kalau tidak salah Mama ada syuting ke Hawaii, Himeka sama Papa disuruh ikut," jelasnya pelan.

"Oh...kalau begitu, balasan untuk White Day-nya sekarang saja, ya?"

Belum sempat Himeka bertanya apa itu White Day, Akira sudah mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi teman kecilnya itu. Perbuatannya membuat Jun dan Yuki kompak melongo, sementara Souji mengerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa pendek. Himeka sendiri, yang sudah biasa dikecup oleh kedua orang tuanya dan orang lain sebagai pengganti salam, hanya tertawa riang dan membalas kecupan kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Akira-niichan!"

"Sama-sama."

Keempatnya melihat mobil jaguar itu melesat pergi meninggalkan area sekolah tersebut dalam diam. Souji menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap ketiga bocah di dekatnya.

"Nah, waktunya pulang. Biar kuantar kalian ke rumah Yosuke," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Souji-ojisan!" sorak Jun dan Yuki senang, dan langsung menyeret Akira masuk ke dalam mobil keluarganya, maksud tujuannya yaitu agar mereka bisa menggoda sang detektif cilik itu mengenai hadiah White Day darinya untuk Himeka tadi.

Souji tersenyum miris sementara ia mengambil tempat duduk di belakang setir dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Akira duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya, membiarkan Jun dan Yuki duduk di bangku belakang, masih aktif bersiul dan menggodanya.

_Hh...anak-anak jaman sekarang...ckck._

**

* * *

Daaannn endingnya sangat menggantung, geje, abal pula *ngetawain fanfic sendiri* hoho~ saya lebih setuju Akira yaoi-an sama Christ, tapi kasian bener Souji ma Naoto kalo dari awal anaknya udah yaoi-an… *ditembak, dibelah* Eniwei…review ya~ sebagai kado Valentine untuk saya~ XD *digampar ****karena ****banyak ma****u****nya***


End file.
